


The Other Potter

by Itshannieee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dark Magic Isn't Evil, Don't fuck with kneazles, F/M, Family Feels, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry and James Siblings, Harry is James sister, Harry is a Black, Horcruxes, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not So Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Powerful Harry, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sorry Not Sorry, the greater good isn't so great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshannieee/pseuds/Itshannieee
Summary: Harriet Lyra Potter was born a year after her older brother James Potter, to Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black... Unlike her brother she has always been closer to their mother and her family. Growing up she was torn between the two, between the light and the dark. With magic at risk she knew she couldn't stand by and do nothing, what choice does she have?
Relationships: (brief one sided) harry potter/sirius black, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Original Female Character(s), Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 183
Kudos: 1784





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on an old hard drive and as I've hit a block recently with my other projects, I started to re-read it for inspiration and while I loved the idea, the writing made my soul hurt. So while I've been neglecting 'Harry Potter and the Shadowed Light', I've not been sitting around idle and have been writing... so enjoy an idea my 14 year old brain came up with and my 22 year old self felt deserved a re-write and an audience.

**Very AU; Marauder's era story where ‘Harry’ is James’ younger sister Harriet- daughter of Dorea & Charlus, trying to re-write it so it’s not bashing just misunderstanding* and not as Mary Sue as baby me used to write all characters, but still eventually Dark!Harry and Powerful!Harry and endgame Harry/Voldemort.**

**chapter one:**

Dorea knew that having James so late in life would cause problems but she would never regret having her little bundle of joy, her once in a lifetime baby. She and Charlus had tried for decades; potions, spells and rituals but nothing had worked until finally she had admitted, only to herself, that an heir to the Potter family may have to come from somebody else. The very thought broke her, she loved her husband, a marriage which everybody thought would fail had blossomed from teenage romance to something truly magical. It had been just when she was giving up hope, one last fertility ritual she told herself, that she had found herself expecting. The pregnancy had been hard, her magic drained and body weakened, but when she held her son, her husband’s heir, it was worth it. Recovering from his birth had been difficult, she felt weak, her magic strained even without sustaining the baby which led her to her current placement.

She had lied to Charlus, telling him to watch James while she was going out to get a few bits for his first birthday that was quickly approaching. She didn’t want him fretting over her any more than usual, the man was the love of her life, but he was sometimes too much, for weeks he had been hovering over her, his worry smothering but she knew it came from a good place. So instead of shopping, she found herself sitting alone in St. Mungos, waiting to be told what was wrong with her.

“Lady Potter,” the healer said, drawing her from her thoughts.

“Healer Abbot,” she greeted, the man had been her primary healer throughout her rough pregnancy.

“I've been over your results and had them checked over by another healer,” he started, the words causing a fissure of dread to build inside her, a number of magical diseases conjuring up in her mind; Dragon Pox, Morgana’s Fever, Troll Foot.

“And the results?” she asked, thankful for her pureblood decorum making it so she could mask her growing fear.

“You're pregnant.”

The words didn’t register for a moment, out of all of the possibilities she hadn’t expected that.

“Pregnant?” she clarified.

“Just under 4 months.”

“How?” she asked, allowing a slip in her mask to show.

The healer laughed good naturedly, “Surely my lady, I don’t need to explain the mechanics?”

The question made her smirk; she had always liked Abbot, a Ravenclaw a few years ahead of her in Hogwarts. He had been one of the few who had supported her and Charlus when they had gotten together. Although she couldn’t call him a close friend she was friendly with him and both Potters preferred him over any healer.

“Quite. I clarify, how? As you're more than aware of the difficulty I had conceiving James. It took decades and a multitude of potions and rituals and the pregnancy was from day one difficult, yet I've not noticed this one beyond my magical and physical weakness.”

The statement made the healer pause and Dorea noted his pensive look before it was masked; such obvious show of emotions would have had him skinned had he been a Slytherin.

“Lady Potter... Dorea,” the use of her given name made her start and the dread that had slowly vanished reappear, “as a healer, as your friend, I must inform you that this pregnancy will be risky if you choose to carry it out.”

“If I choose?” she questioned, abortion was forbidden in magical Britain unless circumstances where dire; Yes they happened under the table in places such as Knockturn alley and nearly every pureblood was taught home remedies to prevent unwanted pregnancies, but to be offered an abortion at St. Mungos was nearly unheard of.

“Due to circumstance you have the option to abort the pregnancy now as the chances of both you and the foetus surviving until birth is less than 20%, which is a generous guess,” He said with grave sincerity.

Dorea stilled and placed her hand on her still flat stomach, she had lost the baby weight she had gained from James because of her poor health. Her appetite none existent in the last few months, a fact made worse as realised she was supposed to be eating for two. However even without being able to feel the life inside of her, she couldn’t imagine doing anything to hurt them; they would be her child, a true miracle baby.

“My child will be born,” she said without hesitation, she had given up hope of having a child before James; to be told she was pregnant again was a miracle she couldn’t give up. Even with such odds she refused to consider the offer given to her; she had been a Black before she was a Potter and Blacks didn’t go down without a fight.

Abbot sighed, having expected the proud woman in front of him to say something along those lines; he had hope that if anybody could defeat such odds it would be this witch.

“Your pregnancy with your heir was hard on you. Both your body and magic weakened and given how such a small amount of time has passed you have yet to recover fully. Even if you were healthy this would be risky because of your age, given your weakened state I recommend immediate bed rest and absolutely no magic usage beyond what is absolutely necessary in only the direst of circumstances.”

Dorea nodded, she knew Charlus wouldn’t be happy as he had just been promoted to head auror and didn’t have time to take care of James but she refused to do anything that would potentially hard her unborn child. If she had to be on bed rest she would be on bed rest, She could always just hire somebody to watch over James for the next few months if need be as she didn’t want house elves raising her baby boy.

“I will start you on prenatal potions now, as well as nutrient and strengthening ones. I will not lie to you; this pregnancy will be hard. It is imperative for your safety and that of the child that you try to remain stress free and relaxed until it is time to deliver. Either myself or a college will come by to check on you every week to check on your progress and to see if the potions need to be adjusted.”

Dorea agreed and after receiving her potions and signing the forms to have more delivered weekly, she bid the healer goodbye. Her mind was a daze as she used the public floo to return home.

///

“Ma, Ma, Ma!” she was pulled from her daze by the over excited squeals of her baby boy.

Seeing her son and husband together made her smile. James was a Potter through and through, the only this that could be attributed to her was the black colour of his hair and the slight curl it got when it grew too long, everything else was his father. She couldn’t help but wonder about the baby she carried and if they would be all Potter as well, of if some of her black family characteristics would pull through.

“My baby, have you been good for your father?” she asked walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek and making his squeal even more as he wriggled in his father’s arms to get down.

Charlus however was looking at her with concerned eyes and she knew what he saw; she was pale even for a Black, her eyes shrunk and features drawn yet since she had heard the news she had felt better, she would and could have this baby.

“Dory,” he said making her grimace, she loathed that nickname.

“Charlie,” she said just to see him scowl, laughing when James mimicked his father. Stepping over, she took their son from him and kissed him once more.

“We have things to discuss,” she said with a small smile, even after decades of marriage to such an expressive and emotional man she didn’t like to express emotion so plainly, her upbringing shining through.

“Missy,” she called out for the nanny elf.

“My lady called,” the elf squeaked, appearing with a pop.

“Take James to the nursery and watch over him,” she ordered with soft firmness.

“Yes mistress,” the elf said, taking the baby and holding him his close before disappearing with a pop.

“What is going on Dorea?” Charlus asked with a slight frown, worry marring his features.

“Come sit with me,” she said, drawing away and towards the fire.

Once they were seated, Dorea curled up resting her head against Charlus’ chest she spoke.

“I lied to you today,” she admitted, “I didn’t go to Diagon Alley, I went to St. Mungos.”

Hearing this Charlus stiffened but didn’t speak.

“I'm pregnant.”

Charlus didn’t know what to say, he had resigned himself to passing his title onto one of his distant cousins before James was born, so when they found out Dorea was pregnant he had been ecstatic, and hearing he was to be a father again was just a wondrous. But he couldn’t help but worry; Dorea had been so weak during her pregnancy and he knew she was frail now.

“What have the healers said?” he asked.

“I'm on potions to keep me and our little one strong and healthy. I'm to go onto bed rest, no magic and the healers will be visiting weekly to keep an eye on our progress” she said, unsure if she wanted to tell him about the mortality rate, she knew her husband would already love this baby even having just heard about it but she also knew that if it came down to it he would pick her over their unborn child. “I was offered the chance to abort,” She admitted after a few moments of silence, knowing he would have found out from their healers eventually.

Hearing this Charlus closed his eyes, he could lose his wife. He needed her, James needed her. “You will take it,” he demanded.

Dorea pulled away, and looked at her husband with hurt eyes, “I will not. Our child will be born.”

“I can’t lose you Dory, James can’t lose you. I know we always said we wanted as many children as possible but we don’t need them, we have an heir,” He explained.

“I want this baby Charlus; I know everything will be fine. I will be fine,” she said with determination.

Charlus knew he wouldn’t win when he saw that look in her eyes, silver turned to steel. “If it comes down to it, I will pick you.”

Dorea controlled the flinch that those words made her want to release. “It won’t.”

To say her second pregnancy was a nightmare would be putting it mildly, it was as if finding out about the pregnancy had made her symptoms 10 times worse and by the time Dorea was set to give birth she was ready for it to be over. Yet even through her suffering she couldn’t help but smile, looking down at her swollen stomach she felt proud, against the odds her baby girl was healthy.

The healers had been worried at first but her princess was a fighter and in a few hours she would be here. Caesareans were not common in their society anymore, but Dorea had opted for one when told the likelihood of a successful natural birth was low, she was simply not strong enough and the strain could cause the baby harm. They had already beaten the odds and she refused to fall at the last hurdle. Charlus had been against it, a product of his upbringing, as it was light families that had seen caesareans fall out of fashion, their view that a baby had to be ‘born’ for magic to bless them was ridiculous, but with Britain’s pro-light regime it had taken off. However Dorea didn’t care, her daughter and she would survive and flourish.

It was at 17:04 on Saturday July 31st 1961 that Harriet Lyra Potter was born. A small but healthy 5 pounds 2 ounces, with black curls and blue eyes flecked with emerald green.

///

Harry held in a sigh as she pulled at the dress mommy had forced her into, it was pretty but wearing a pretty dress didn’t make up for the fact she was bored. Today was supposed to be fun, it was her 5th birthday. That was an important day, mommy and daddy had said so, but she didn’t really understand why it was important, other than getting presents and cake but then you got them on all birthdays. This year it was family only, all of them were here; all of mommas family and daddy’s, usually it was just mommy and daddies friends and their children that came to parties, sometimes their cousins would come but not always and never uncle Arcturus. James had had his important birthday party last year when he turned 5 as well but she didn’t get to go, her and cousin Regulus had instead had a tea party with the elves as momma said they were too young. James wouldn’t even tell her about it, he said she was a baby and wouldn’t understand because she was stupid. Ever since James had met cousin Sirius he had started to be a meanie, Regulus agreed with her.

“There you are my darling.”

Looking up Harry saw her mother gracefully walking towards her. Harry knew her mother was the prettiest woman in the world, she had seen a lot of adults, over 20 of them easily, and none were as pretty as her momma. Cousin Cissa said Harry was lucky because she looked like her mommy and not like her daddy or James, so she would be pretty when she grew up but Harry knew that her momma would always be the prettiest. Cousin Andy just said she had strange eyes.

“You’ve kept us all waiting my love,” her momma scolded softly, brushing the curls that had fallen into her daughters face away.

“I don’t want to come out,” Harry admitted, wrapping her arms her mother and breathing in her comforting scent.

“And why is that?” Dorea asked

“James and Sirius are always mean to me and everybody is here and I don’t know why. I don’t like it.”

Dorea laughed lightly at her daughter’s disgruntled face, knowing her daughter was upset about being in the dark. Her little star was always so inquisitive, a little raven in the making. “It’s your birthday my love, our family is here to celebrate with you.”

“But why is it different this year?”

Looking at her daughters pleading look Dorea couldn’t help but smile, where James was all potter Harriet was a Black, from her delicate features to her long black curls, the only oddity where her eyes, a bright emerald green that neither her or Charlus could claim with certainty. Even her mannerisms were more Black tan Potter; she was quiet, an observer and from what Dorea had seen her darling daughter was sneaky.

“We’re going to call on our ancestral family magic to bless you,” Dorea said, watching as Harriet’s eyes widened at that.

“But you said I wasn’t allowed to do magic until Hogwarts.”

Dorea laughed; usually it was after a child’s 5th birthday when their families got together to hold a ritual and call on their ancestral magic that a child would begin to show their own magic, but Harriet was already having bursts of accidental magic that were strong, a good sign for her future power. It was because of these bursts of accidental magic; that Dorea was convinced weren’t all accidental, that she had told her daughter no magic until Hogwarts. It had helped but she still noted that her little star always managed to get into whatever and wherever she liked.

///

Harriet watched in fascination as her daddy and her great uncle Arcturus set about casting different up runes on the floor. She didn’t know what they all meant or why they went together but was proud she recognised some of the ones they were using. She liked runes, they were like pictures that were magic, so she had snuck some books on runes out from their family library to look at and learn from. Her reading was already good, better than James even according to their tutors, so she hadn’t struggled to read the names of the runes from the book.

“Look at the little baby,” came a high pitched but snarky voice behind her.

Turning Harriet thought the urge to stick her tongue out, momma said that ladies didn’t do that, but James was so mean.

“I'm not a baby.”

“What’s that? I can’t understand baby talk.”

“Stop it or I’ll tell mommy you being mean again and she’ll be angry at you.”

James flushed slightly at that, their mother had grounded him for a week after the last time he had been caught taunting his sister.

“Waaaa, waaaa. That’s all we can hear baby,” came an equally high and snarky voice from behind her brother just before Sirius Black appeared. A mean smirk on his face as he and James greeted each other with matching smirks that suddenly died on their faces.

“Leave her alone you brats.”

Turning away Harriet saw that cousin Bella had come up behind her, smiling Harry skipped towards her oldest cousin. Bellatrix Black was Harry's favourite cousin with Regulus and Narcissa coming joint second place. Andy was okay, she tended to be nice to her most of the time but she was boring, still boring was better than mean like Sirius.

“Bella,” Harriet greeted, smiling brightly when the 11 year old lent down to level. She liked when people did that.

“How are you my littlest star?” Bellatrix asked, kissing her forehead before continuing, “Have these two been bothering you for long?” her dark eyes gleaming with something Harriet didn’t recognise as she glared at the two, now pale, six year olds. Pulling out her recently acquired wand and giving it a twirl with a smile, Bella was happy to see them both step back  
further.

“No, they’re just being troll faces.” Harriet said, happy that Bella was defending her. Mommy always tired but she didn’t like punishing James and daddy usually just laughed it off as boys being boys and told Harry to stop complaining. Harriet didn’t think she liked boys very much if this was what they were like, apart from cousin Reggie, he was different because he wasn’t mean. He also liked books and quiet. Harriet liked both of those things. 

“I see, well then you pair listen up. I'm 11 now, I have a wand and I'm not afraid to use it. If I see you being mean to my little Lyra I won’t hesitate to hex you both and give you a real reason to cry.” Both boys nodded and jumped back from the wand wielding witch. Harriet giggled as they ran off, but stopped when she heard Sirius call Bella crazy. She wasn’t crazy she was nice to Harriet.

///

Standing in the middle of the rune circle Harriet smiled as she heard her daddy chanting, her tutor miss Bones had started them on Latin over Christmas but Harriet didn’t understand many of the words... feeling something tugging at her Harriet frowned, daddy’s magic was nice but it didn’t feel like hers it wasn’t bright and colourful or loud, his magic was contained... like a bowl of water compared to hers which was like the stream that ran in the back garden behind their manor. Feeling the tug she let some of her magic run down towards her daddy, and giggled again when the runes started to glow slightly.

Charlus slowly started the ritual, as the head of Harriet’s family it was his magic that should call to hers the most, yet he could tell his daughters magic wasn’t compelled by his. As his ritual ended Charlus was unsure about his daughter’s future; he knew she had magic, and a fair amount from the feel of it, but if it couldn’t be brought out then she would be classed as a squib; something the healers warned was possible during Dorea's problematic pregnancy. Still the runes had reacted slightly so she must have some ability to use her magic, hopefully enough for Hogwarts. He could admit he didn’t have much of a relationship with his youngest, he had refused to bond when she was born out of fear she wouldn’t survive and by the time she proved to be a fighter he had been too busy with his new position as head auror and making sure James, as his heir, wasn’t feeling pushed out or jealous of the new baby. He loved his daughter without doubt, but he could admit that his wife was the one who had done most of the child raising when it came to her.

As Charlus finished Arcturus started his chanting without missing a beat, as the head of the Black family, the family of the child's mother, he was obliged to finish the ritual and draw on the remainder of Harriet’s magic. Having seen the poor amount brought fourth previously he didn’t have much hope, it was rare for a child to inherit magic from the line they weren’t named after. Harriet was a Potter, for all that her mother was a Black by birth, it was Potter magic she was most likely to inherit. Continuing the ritual, Arcturus almost gasped when the child's magic latched onto his, it flowed through him like a geyser, he had never felt such connection to their families ancestral magic; It was pure and free.

Harriet stilled when uncle Arcturus’s magic latched onto hers, it felt right like coming home. Allowing her magic to flow Harriet didn’t notice her eyes closing until gasps filled the ritual room, drawing her attention. Looking around in wonder Harriet saw the room was glowing with magic as the runes light up brightly, in took her a moment though to realise it wasn’t the runes they were staring at but her.

Dorea knew her baby girl was special, knew from the moment she survived against all the odds and this proved it. Last year when they had called to James magic, he had a good reaction to Charlus and hardly reacted to her families, now her daughter was doing the opposite. Never had she been present at an magical awakening of such power or purity, the runes that called to their magic were all glowing brighter than any she had ever witnessed. Looking around she couldn’t help but feel pride. Turning to her daughter her breath caught on a gasp; even with her eyes closed there was light coming from between the closed lids. Magical sight was a gift that very few possessed, passed down predominantly through the Black, Prewitt and Prince families, it didn’t manifest often but it was a bloodline gift to envy.

Charlus didn’t know what to think as he watched the runes he had placed explode into colour. He was glad his daughter wasn’t a squib, but a part of him couldn’t help but feel slighted. His daughter was just that _his_ , the fact her magic resonated with the Blacks didn’t sit right with him. The Potters where a light family, he knew marrying Dorea was a risk as she had a neutral-dark inclination, a rarity in the Black family, but still to have a child so firmly dark inclined wasn’t something he had prepared for, and for her to manifest one of their bloodline gifts? No, he didn’t know how to feel. He was proud yes, but he knew the price of darkness and power, he had grown up learning about such things.

///

Harriet looked around the garden with wonder, eyes tracing patterns that were invisible to most, but to her as clear as day. The wards that surrounded the grounds of castle black were extensive and beautiful; Harriet could trace then for hours and still find beauty in them. Since her birthday 5 years ago, uncle Arcturus had taken a much stronger interest in her and by default her family, though he made it clear he didn’t think much of father and therefore James, who was his miniature in all ways.

“Got your head in the clouds little star?” came a teasing voice that Harriet loved.

Turning Harriet blinked and focused on her cousin, blocking out her sight. “Bella,” Harry greeted, having not seen her favourite cousin in almost a year.

The sixteen year old witch smiled and greeted Harry with her customary head kiss. “Have you missed me Lyra?” the older witch giggled, spinning with her arms out to give her a show just in case Harry had forgotten when she looked like from all angles.

“Yes, James and Sirius have be even worse since they got their letters and wands,” she said, her tone dry as she allowed her energetic cousin to drag her back towards the gathering and away from the wards.

“Little blood traitors, I’ll make sure they learn to leave you alone once they come to school.” Bella hissed, her face transforming immediately from innocent joy into something darker.

“Mother said not to call them that.”

Bella pulled a face at that, they were little blood traitors. Twirling once more, she settled on saying, “your mother is a good wife,” not wanting to upset her favourite little cousin, or cause an argument which would no doubt draw uncle Arcturus attention, the old man was shockingly protective of their littlest star.

Harriet pulled a face at the non-answer, she hadn’t even known what a blood traitor really was when Bella had first started called Sirius one followed quickly by James and her father, she had asked her mother once and gotten a pensive look and a non-answer, followed by a promised to tell her when she was older. Not happy with that she had next gone to her father, which was a mistake as he had shouted at her and threatened to ground her if she ever called anybody such a foul thing. She hadn’t wanted to ask Bella or Cissa after that so she had cornered Reggie and forced him to explain the term to her.

Blood traitors where just that, people who betrayed their blood, their family, but more importantly people who betray magic. Magic is all. All witches and wizards have family magic, alignments to certain fields and classifications which are hard to ignore, being either dark or light inclined doesn’t come into effect. Harriet had first assumed that it was light magic inclined people who were blood traitors and was happy to be wrong. Blood traitors are those who know that magic is all, that it is sentient and a gift, but choose to ignore it, they take it for granted and would see certain magic and therefore family magic’s denied and wiped out. They ignore the solstices where magic is worshiped and would cut out entire branches of magic they deem dark or forbidden. They would kill the very thing that they are.

“Speaking of wives, I overheard uncle talking about a contract with the Lestranges.”

“You’re a little sneak really aren’t you little star.”

Harriet laughed and allowed her cousin some privacy, she knew Bella had liked the Lestrange heir for a few years and was happy for her to let the subject go, especially as Bella's accusation of her being a sneak was true to a certain extent; she often overheard things because people often overlooked her. She was naturally quiet and unobtrusive.

It was how she knew that something was building up in the shadows and her family was going to be in the middle of it. Her father had been very angry lately. He hadn’t been home much and when we was around he had seemed stressed, he was quick to anger and even their mother was feeling the brunt of it. He’d even been bringing his work home, having meeting with people in his office; she had even seen Albus Dumbledore in there a few times. The first few times she hadn’t meant to overhear much but the words ‘ _Death_ _Eaters’_ , ‘ _Dark_ _Lord’_ and ‘ _Murder’_ were attention grabbing. So yes, she often happened to find herself near her father when he had meetings and forgot to place silencing wards up. Not that they did much against her when he remembered, uncle Arcturus had taught her to take down and manipulate most basic wards last year. With her magical sight doing so was like unwinding a ball of yarn, difficult but not impossible.

It wasn’t just the increased anger that Harriet had noted on her father, it was his new attitude towards magic and family. Her father had been trying to pull them away from the Black family for the last few years. He said he didn’t like what they stood for, that their dark magic was evil. He was fine with Sirius and allowed him over to torment her with James, as he said Sirius was a good boy in a bad situation. Yet he had slowly started to pull away from family events, declining dinner and party invites. If it wasn’t for the fact her mother had insisted she be allowed to come and see her family on her birthday, Harriet doubted she would be here today. Her father had rejected the last 4 offers outright and hadn’t allowed James to come today, instead taking him to Diagon alley to get the last of his school supplies. It had gotten to the point that Harriet often ended up sneaking out in order to visit her family, with her mother covering for her.

“I see you found my reclusive birthday girl.”

Smiling with her eyes, Harriet masked her joy at seeing her mother. They were in public now and she knew better than to flaunt her emotions for all to see, although she doubted she hid them that well. “Mother,” she greeted.

“Aunt Dorea,” Bella greeted, spinning again with a giggle before skipping away, which Harriet found both appalling and fascinating. Only Bella could act so carefree and not be judged by the people around them, then again, Bellatrix Black was one of the deadliest duellers in a decade and everybody here knew not to cross her or any member of the Black family.

“Are you having a good time my darling?” Dorea asked.

“Yes mother, it is nice to be with family.”

The words caused a crack within Dorea and she was grateful for her pureblood mask so that her emotions didn’t show on her face. She knew what was coming; she had been watching the signs and could no longer deny it. Although it had been subtle, lines were being drawn in the sand and she feared for her youngest when it all came to head. Harriet was truly her daughter. Dorea was a Black, she believed in tradition, in magic and maintaining their way of life, in keeping magic strong. Harriet was like her in this way, she knew her daughter was devout, how could she be anything but when she could see magic in the very air. Yet even with her traditional beliefs, Dorea had fallen in love and married Charlus who didn’t care, he didn’t believe in the sentience of magic, it simply was to him. He followed most traditions for her sake but that was all.

She knew the Dark Lord was getting ready to make his move. She might not be entrusted with the details but her family couldn’t hide that from her and neither could her husband, who she knew was going to oppose him alongside Dumbledore and many other light families. Why he couldn’t stand back and be neutral she didn’t know, as fighting was going to tear their family apart.

///

Harriet new her fear was irrational; Her Hogwarts letter would come. Yet like all children who know its due she couldn’t help her eyes lingering between the clock and the window as she sat and waited for the owl to appear.

“Perhaps they realised what a loser you are and didn’t send one?” James taunted, from where he was sitting opposite her at the table.

“If the basis for entering Hogwarts was as such you would have never gotten in brother dear,” she said back, happy to see her formal speech had him confused for a moment before he realised he had been insulted.

“You’re such a prissy little brat. You think you're so much better than me just because some old racist who is related to mum thinks you're special.”

“No, I know I'm better than you because I have a brain and know how to use it, unlike you dragon breath!” she hissed back, adding the childish insult in her anger.

Face growing red in anger and hazel eyes narrowing Harriet knew her brother was about to explode but before he could a delicate cough came from the door.

“And here I thought my children were grown up and mature enough to be away from me for months on end, yet simply leaving you alone for breakfast together results in petty fights.”

Both of them immediately stopped and flushed in shame. Harriet feeling it more than James as her mother was her closest confidant and friend. James was a daddy’s boy through and through. Harriet however was a mommy's girl, something she would admit without shame. Seeing her mother standing in the doorway Harriet allowed another fear to surface. An apprehension she wouldn’t acknowledge for fear it would come true. She wanted to go to school, to get her letter, to learn, to see her family every day and make friends. Yet going meant leaving her mother, who with each passing day seemed to be getting weaker. She had never noticed growing up how weak her mother’s health was; to her their mother was a giant, invincible and perfect. She hadn’t seen the shakiness and frailty but now they were impossible to ignore. Dorea was still beautiful, graceful and magical but she had a fragile air about her, like one strong gust of wind would blow her away.

“Sorry mother,” Harry said, James quickly following her lead.

“It’s not me you should be apologising to.”

Masking her frown Harriet turned to her brother and thought to stop her eyes from rolling, he wasn’t masking his distaste at the idea of apologising at all.

“I'm sorry brother, I was being childish and taking my fears out on you,” She said, happy to see her formal speech once again made his face scrunch.

“Yeah, I'm sorry to,” he grumbled, before standing up and leaving the kitchen.

Dorea sighed as her son left, she loved her baby boy dearly but he was so much like his father sometimes. Harriet watched him go with a concealed smirk, she had won that round. Her smirk however soon morphed into confusion as her mother sent a stinging hex at her head. Yelping as it hit Harriet turned and pouted.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you did,” Dorea said to her daughter, silver eyes glittering with humour.

Allowing her mask to drop, Harriet giggled, “It’s so easy to wind him up though mother.”

Smirking Dorea sat down and waited a moment for one of the elves to appear with her breakfast, “easy yes, but he is your brother. You should try to get along with him.”

Harriet nodded, “I know but he's always such a troll to me.”

Dorea sighed, “one day you will both realise how blessed you are to have each other. I hope I get to see it.”

Harriet stilled at the words, “you're not going anywhere mother.”

Dorea smiled softly at her youngest child, “I’ll try not to,” she promised, smiling when she saw a Hogwarts barn owl sitting on the windowsill, it must have just arrived.

“I think you've got some mail little star,”

Turning Harriet jumped up when she saw the brown bird and practically ran toward the owl. Taking the letter she gave the bird a few treats she had on hand for this very reason and stepped back, slowly walking back towards her mother.

“it’s not going to open itself silly,” Dorea said, after her daughter made no move to crack the seal of the letter.

Harriet flushed, she knew that butt still this was her Hogwarts letter.

“Should I wait for father?” she asked, she hadn’t seen him yet so he was probably due down soon for breakfast before he left for work.

Dorea withheld her wince, “I'm sorry my darling, your father had to go into work early today because of an emergency. He would be here if he could.”

Harriet nodded, she understood, she truly did. Her father was an important man, the head of the auror force, yet still she felt disappointed. She remembered last year the fuss he made of James getting his letter, they had all gone out to celebrate and taken James to get his wand as a family.

“So they actually let you in then,” James’s voice cut through her thoughts

“Of course they did dear; your baby sister will one day be a great witch just like I know you will one day be a great wizard.”

James flushed at the praise, “maybe you're not such a loser after all then,” he said, the smirk he sent not holding the usual bite.

“Or they lowered the standards with you,” Harriett shot back but smiled this time at her brother, a rare thing as she usually masked her emotions around James to annoy him.

James laughed as came back into the room and did something that shocked Harriet; he pulled her into a hug.

“Congratulations brat,” he whispered.

Harriet was thoroughly shocked, and only just remembered to put her arms around him in return. Looking on Dorea smiled and felt hope, perhaps thins wouldn’t be as bad as she feared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more free time today that i thought so enjoy another chapter...  
> Don't get used to such luxury as who knows how fast updates will be,   
> Enjoy,  
> Annie

**Chapter two**

Harriet would be lying if she said she didn’t at times pity Sirius Black, which was not an emotion she wanted to have in regards to him. However aunt Wallburga was truly a dreadful woman. If they were not so meticulous in keeping track of their family history she would think that she has some harpy blood in her veins with how she screeched.

“If I hear you've done anything to bring more shame on our family boy I swear you’ll wish you hadn’t been born,” the screeching woman bellowed.

Harriet and James had come through the floo with Arcturus, he would be taking them shopping for the last of their school things and Harriet’s wand as Charlus was busy at work once again and Dorea had developed a nasty cold. However upon their arrival he had left to speak with Uncle Orion who had appeared and said it was urgent, promising to be back soon he had left the two siblings alone to overhear Wallburgas rant at the Black heir.

“She’s been like this ever since he was sorted into Gryffindor,” Regulus whispered, he had appeared shortly after Arcturus had left.

James scowled, “why? It’s the best house.”

Regulus pulled a face, “Blacks are predominantly in Slytherin with a few exceptions going into Ravenclaw”

James frowned still, “so, Potters are all lions but Harry is going to be a snake.”

Fighting not to roll her eyes, Harriet turned to her brother, “I'll be wherever the hat puts me.”

James gaped in shock and demanded “how do you know about the hat, it’s tradition for firsties to be surprised?!”

“Cousin Bella told me when I asked.”

James scowled, he and Sirius had been planning on telling them both some outrageous stories about the sorting the night before they left. 

Hearing a door slam Harry noted how Sirius walked out of the parlour with no emotion on his face yet his eyes blazing. Seeing them the boy looked embarrassed before he quickly masked it with false cheer. It was times like this, when Sirius pulled out pureblood tricks that she was reminded that all the training Arcturus forced her through, Sirius had also been forced to endure.

“Look what we've got here James, fresh meat.”

“Brother for once could you try and act like a responsible pureblood heir?” Regulus asked his voice dry.

Harriet couldn’t help but agree, James had been better around her since she got her letter but she knew when they were together they were worse; their energies feeding off each other.

“Pppft, like this family deserves respect,” He muttered making Harry frown.

Family was the most important thing, however before she could respond Arcturus appeared, his silver eyes flashing briefly, making Harry think she wasn’t the only one who had heard Sirius’ comment.

///

“Why do we have to go with you to Ollivanders? Can’t we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, Please uncle Arcturus?” James whined, something Harriet couldn’t believe.

Arcturus Black wasn’t somebody you just whined at, ever, just thinking about doing so made her flinch, Uncle Arcturus hadn’t been afraid to use curses during her lessons as a child. Just thinking about talking back or whining at the man sent phantom pains through her, but she didn’t regret her decision to have lessons with him as she knew her education had prepared her for all aspects of life.

“Yes please grandfather. We won’t go anywhere else,” Sirius added, pausing in the street to stop and pout up at his grandfather. Honestly, if James wasn’t here he probably wouldn’t have gone so far but he knew his grandfather wouldn’t curse him in public; _probably_.

The Black Lord withheld his desire to curse at the two brats who had been trying his patience all day. How they could act like common little mudbloods in public was disgraceful, they were the heirs to two of the most influential families in their society. He knew Sirius knew better; he had taught the boy himself once a week alongside Regulus and Harriet, so such behaviour was worse. At least the Potter heir had the excuse of poor schooling as Charlus had refused to allow his heir to be taught by anybody but himself. He had tried to refuse to allow Harriet the lessons as well but Dorea had seen to it that is mind was changed, and with how Harriet's magic was more Black than Potter, the Potter lord was forced to reluctantly allow the girl to go to his lessons.

“I will allow you both to go while I take you siblings to get their wands, however if you so much as take a step out of place or I hear even a whisper about you misbehaving you will regret it,” he promised, happy to see his warning caused both boys to still.

James gulped, his father had made him promise to be good and threatened him with punishment yet his had paled in regards to the one just issued. He didn’t know how Harriet or Regulus could happily go to lessons under the man, at least Sirius had complained about being forced to go. Lord Black was scary, even his father agreed, sort of, he was wary of the other Lord.

Dropping the two Gryffindors off, the Black Lord stared his walk towards Ollivanders, happy that neither of the younger children felt the need to act up or question his decision in allowing the older two to go.

Entering the shop Harriet allowed her eyes to sight to open and gasped. It was only due to her occulmency training, that Arcturus had her and Regulus studying furiously, that she didn’t gasp out loud, lines of magic stretched everywhere, colours and patterns she had never seen.

Arcturus felt the shift in Harriet's magic and saw the subtle glow in her eyes, they had trained to reduce it and he was pleased to see it was working, in a few years she would be able to use her bloodline gift without anybody being aware.

“Curious and curiouser,” came a voice Arcturus knew well.

He didn’t care for the wand maker, anybody who knew the components of another’s wand was a threat and he didn’t appreciate threats to himself or his family. That was the reason he had allowed the other two to go to the Quidditch shop, with them gone it was two less potential threats, a thought that left a bitter feeling within him as family should never be a threat.

“Mr. Ollivander,” he greeted coolly.

“Lord Black,” the eccentric wand maker replied, unable to repeat the components of his wand due to a vow his father had forced on the wand maker, a vow Arcturus had forced on him for all of his family and would force on him again for the two young magical with him.

“Magical sight is a gift not seen in decades; you're a blessed young witch miss Black.”

Harriet nodded her head in appreciation at the compliment, “it’s Potter actually,” she corrected.

Garrick Ollivander was surprised at that; his family were sensors, they specialised in sensing others magic, which made crafting wands and matching them to magical easier as they could feel magic and feel what would work with people. Therefore he was surprised, the witch in front of him felt like a Black, add to the fact she was with the current Lord Black he had assumed she was another Black cousin.

“I apologise Miss Potter, now then, let’s see if we can’t find you a wand,” he said, feeling her magic and wondering. After trying a few failed attempts, putting out two fires and having to fix the gravity in his store Garrick admitted defeat.

“I have just the wand for you I think,” he said, going into the back of the shop and pulling out a box.

Harriet shared a look with her great uncle, the man was expressionless but she liked to think he was as exasperated as her, Regulus however looked amused, his grey eyes glittering; the traitor.

“Here we go,” the wand maker said, placing a box on the counter and pushing it towards her.

Taking a step towards the box, she opened it and allowed herself to lift the wand. Unlike the others she had tried this one felt right, pushing a tendril of her magic she couldn’t mask her smile as white and green erupted from it and glittered around her, making her glow as they landed.

Arcturus was pleased with the bonding, such a powerful show was a good indication that she would be powerful.

“As I suspected,” Garrick muttered to himself, before looking at the still smiling girl. He was torn but still seeing such innocence smiling he couldn’t help but feel pleased, the bonding of a magical and their wand was truly a beautiful moment. Harriet however heard the words and wondered.

“Your wand Miss Potter is made from holly wood, 11inches of it, with the tail feather from a phoenix; Nice and supple.”

Harriet nodded, her face once more showing nothing of her emotions, “thank you Mr. Ollivander.”

Pausing for a moment he continued, “This wand will do great things. The phoenix whose tail the feather came from gave another you see, a twin, the owner of that wand is a great wizard.”

Harriet nodded and thought about what she knew in regards to twin wands, not much as wand lore wasn't a particular interest to her, but she believed that her wand and this other would be unable to fight each other?

Arcturus wasn't pleased with the news but hid it; he would have to look into this other wand, it was a liability. Stepping forward he spoke, “she also have a wrist holster and I will have your vow.” He didn’t need to explain, it was a black family tradition that the wand maker should be used to by now.

Garrick knew it was coming and felt a flash of regret but knew he couldn’t deny the man in front of him, not if he wanted to live a long and pain free life. He had promised Albus that if he ever sold this particular wand he would inform him immediately as he knew who Tom Riddle was and whoever had his wands twin would likely be just as influential on their world; just a great and most likely terrible. He couldn’t help but wonder if he would come to regret the vow he was about to take. Still he had no choice, so with a nod of his head, he turned to the girl whose future he feared and asked, “what is your full name me dear?”

Harriet, having looked to her uncle for confirmation answered once she saw him nod, “Harriet Lyra Potter.”

“I, Garrick Emmis Ollivander, do swear on my magic to never reveal the components of any wand belonging to Harriet Lyra Potter, to tell nobody of the wand or wands I have or will sell to her. I do so swear so on my magic.”

Harriet watched as the vow took and a gold band appeared around the man’s wrist before disappearing into his skin, looking with her sight open she could see many faint lines around his wrist. Blinking as her eyes back to normal, she wondered about those lines; she had never seen a magical vow before.

Arcturus nodded in satisfaction as the vow took place. With that done, Garrick turned then to the other child in the shop, the boy had watched everything in silence.

“And a wand for you, young sir?” he asked

Regulus stepped forward, “Black,” he said, “Regulus Arcturus Black.”

“Well then Mr. Black let’s get you your wand,”

Getting his wand was quicker than Harriet's, Regulus was pleased to note; he didn’t want to be her for much longer as the old wand maker was just as creepy as Cissa had described.

///

Finding James and Sirius being scolded by a young red headed witch wasn’t surprising to Harriet, where they found them however was. She wasn't surprised they had snuck off but letting themselves get caught and in such a compromising position was foolish.

“I can’t believe you tried to sneak past the goblins!” the red head hissed, “haven’t you read the poem on the doors?”

Hearing this Harriet flinched, crossing the goblins wasn't a joke and if the tightening around uncle Arcturus’s eyes was any indication he wasn't impressed either. Goblins, although looked down on by most were respected by the upper classes. They were intelligent enough to realise that they controlled their money and money was, Harriet would admit, important. She didn’t like to think of herself a spoilt but she knew they were rich, her and her family would never have anything but the best.

James noticed them first and paled dramatically, knowing they were screwed, if only Lily Flower hadn’t caught them, they would have been able to get back to the shop and hopefully their families would have never found out about their little adventure; Not knowing both of their parents had been sent a 1000 galleon fine for their stunt. Elbowing Sirius, who was arguing back at Evans, to get his attention, he gulped when he saw the anger on uncle Arcturus's face.

Sirius, seeing they had been caught, cut himself off mid argument. Unlike James who would probably be just scolded and have some of his privileges revoked by his parents, Sirius had real reason to fear being caught, and from the look in grandfathers eyes his punishment wasn't going to be pretty.

Lily noticing both boys were distracted and looked pale turned around to see who they were staring at. The older man behind her was handsome in a cold way; he was clearly related to Sirius as they shared many of the same characteristics, silver eyes, black curly hair and aristocratic features. Unlike Sirius however his face was hard, like it was made of marble and he had an aura that made her want to step back, he didn’t give off her fellow Gryffindors easy going attitude, no this man was scary.

Next to him were two children who looked about her age; the boy looked just like Sirius however his features were slightly softer and he had a smaller build. She remembered Sirius saying he had a brother and assumed this was him; she couldn’t recall his name though. The girl however she wasn't sure about, she looked like she was related to Sirius but she couldn’t recall him mentioning a sister or another female cousin; she could remember him complaining about his older cousins. She was beautiful like all of the Blacks were; reminding Lily of the china doll her grandmother had brought her back from France once. Long black curls which fell to the middle of her back, porcelain skin and emerald green eyes which stood out on her delicate face.

“grandfather-” Sirius started only to cut himself off when Arcturus raised a hand to silence him.

“You will not explain yourselves here. You will follow me back to the leaky cauldron and once were back at castle black you will explain yourselves,” he said his voice like ice making it hard for Harriet to maintain her blank mask.

Seeing them both flinch Harriet took a breath and hoped her brother appreciated what she was about to do, “uncle Arcturus, I know that their behaviour has been appalling and unfit for the heirs of our families but I know my father would rather be the one to punish James.”

Turing to look at the girl by his side he was honestly surprised she had spoken, Harriet was truly more of a Black than a Potter, she never spoke up against him or questioned him as she had been taught not to.

James, seeing his sister defending him was torn, he was shocked she would defend him and try to get him out of punishment from their uncle but he couldn’t just abandon Sirius; he wasn't a coward. Sirius however was relieved his best friend would get away and when he saw James about to argue back he shot him a look and shook his head faintly. 

Arcturus had missed their interaction as he had been looking at Harriet, but conceded; he knew Charlus wouldn’t punish the boy appropriately but he also acknowledged that if he did then the Potter lord would no doubt kick up a fuss. He was a light sycophant and had raised his heir to be a weak willed blood traitor. Arcturus knew that is he wanted to continue to be in Harriet's life without Charlus complaining too much he would have to let this go.

“Very well,” he conceded.

Harriet didn’t let her faint relief show. She didn’t fear her uncle; she knew his punishments were for her own good but she knew her brother wouldn’t see it that way, nor would their father.

“Sirius, Regulus, we are leaving. James you will go with your sister through the floo and return home immediately,” He ordered, ignoring the mudblood next to them. Without waiting Arcturus took a hold of each of his grandsons by the shoulder and apparated back to Castle Black, he knew he could trust Harriet to return home.

Lily was shocked at what had just happened never had she seen Sirius black look anything but cocky and confident but in front of that man he had been subdued and even afraid. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, especially as children shouldn’t fear their families.

“Why did you do that?” James asked his sister in anger; he couldn’t believe she had thrown Sirius under the knight bus like that.

Harriet not like the tone, especially after she had just put herself out for him allowed her annoyance to show, “because you're my brother and I doubt you wanted to be punished by uncle. Be grateful I helped you.”

“I never asked you to help me; Sirius is going to think I'm a coward.”

Lily not sure, but still not wanting James to shout at his sister, stepped forward then and interrupted, “Sirius didn’t seem to mind, she was just trying to help you Potter.”

James, who had forgotten that Lily was there, turned suddenly, his irritation fading in the face of his crush, “but Lily Flower...”

Harriet rolled her eyes internally but allowed her face to go back to being passive; her brother was a fool. She wouldn’t help him again if this was how he acted. She had been forced to listen to him rant about his precious lily all summer and was honestly not that impressed by the girl. She was pretty in a plain way, her hair was a nice shade of red, darker than the dreadful ginger of the Weasleys or Pewetts but that was it, her eyes were a dull green and her features pleasing. She wasn't the great beauty James had made her out to be in Harry's opinion.

Lily however ignored James and turned to his sister whose name she still didn’t know, sticking out her hand she introduced herself, “hello, I'm Lily Evans. It’s nice to meet you.”

James pouted at being ignored by Lily and hoped Harriet didn’t do or say anything cruel to her. He knew his sister spent a lot of time with the Blacks and knew very well that they didn’t like muggleborns; however he hoped his sister didn’t share their prejudice.

Harriet shook the hand and internally sneered, ladies didn’t do that. “Pleasure,” she replied demurely, “my name is Harriet Potter.”

James narrowed his eyes, that wasn't rude but it wasn't as happy as he would have liked.

Lily however wasn't bothered and smiled at the girl. “Are you coming to Hogwarts this year?” she asked.

“Yes.”

Lily’s smile faltered slightly at the curt answer, Harriet wasn't being rude but her attitude clearly said she wasn't interested. This girl was nothing like James, which was good as he was annoying. Still, she could at least smile, lily thought as she looked at the small girl in front of her.

Harriet seeing James getting worked up again signed internally, and allowed a small falsely polite smile to show on her face, “It was lovely to meet you Miss Evans, but we need to go home. Uncle Arcturus will not be happy to learn we’ve dawdled and our parents are going to be angry enough at James without adding to it.”

Lily nodded, smiling brightly again, maybe the girl wasn't so bad. She had noted how most of the ‘purebloods’ acted a little stuffy, if Harriet had grown up with them then all she needed was to meet more people, “you to Harriet.”

Walking towards her brother she allowed her mask to fall back on and tugged him once towards the leaky cauldron.

///

Harriet was at first shocked by how angry their father was, that was until she found out about the fine. 1000 galleons was a lot of money, they could afford it yes, but still she had never see her father that angry.

“...and the goblins are furious.” He heard her father continue, “one day you will be Lord Potter. It is important to foster good dealings James, you need allies especially in today’s dark times; you can’t afford to go butchering our relationship with the goblins now. You need to think...!”

Harriet nodded along, for once she agreed with her father completely. Seeing a green flash coming from the floo, Harriet quickly closed the small hole she had made in the wards to her father’s office that allowed her overhear James being scolded. Looking up, she was shocked to see Albus Dumbledore appear. She hadn’t known her father had allowed him access to their wards; to do so was a show of great trust. Charlus hadn’t allowed anybody access before as far as she knew, not ever family and she wasn't sure how she felt about this new development.

When Albus appeared in the Potter manor he was surprised to see the youngest Potter sitting with an advanced rune book open on her lap. The girl always seemed to disappear when he was around, “Hello Harriet,” he greeted.

Harriet sneered internally, she didn’t like the headmaster; he was always so improper, using given names without permission and hiding behind a false kind mask. “Headmaster,” she greeted back politely.

Albus didn’t know what to think about the youngest Potter. He and Charlus had been allies for years, the man was a good and dependable light wizard, even Dorea, who Albus was initially wary of proved to be agreeable; the dark-neutral witch never spoke out against the light. The only time she had ever gone against his wishes was in regards to this girl. He had suggested to Charlus that limiting the time that his family spent with the Blacks would be for the best, an idea Charlus supported, however the girl had refused and Dorea had supported her. Eventually Charlus had given in, allowing his daughter to attend lessons with Arcturus Black but keeping James with him; his son hadn’t cared about the Black family outside of Sirius. Yes, this girl was different from her family, he knew as soon as Charlus said she resonated with the Black family magic that he would have to keep an eye on her, to stop her going dark.

“That’s a very advanced book for such a young child,” he commented, recognising the book as one recommended as supplementary reading for student taking the Ancient rune OWLs.

Harriet nodded, “I enjoy runes and uncle Arcturus recommended this book to me after Bellatrix commented on it last year.”

Albus wasn't pleased at the obvious amount of affection the girl felt towards those mentioned, but seeing how advanced the book was he had an idea.

“Yes Arcturus always had high expectations, you shouldn’t worry if you can’t yet understand or meet them all.”

Making sure here expression didn’t change, Harriet fought to stop her eyes rolling, “he expects the best from his family.”

“ _His_ family, yes, Miss _Potter_.”

The slight dig didn’t bother Harriet, she has happy to be a Potter. She might not act like her family or follow all of their beliefs but they were her family and she loved them, even James. She knew her father loved her, even though he was often too busy to show it much. He did his best and made sure they were happy and healthy. She never for a moment doubted his love for her.

“I actually found the book quite easy to understand. As long as you know the basic concepts surrounding each topic then the book is actually rather simple.”

Albus wasn't surprised that she didn’t rise to the bait; he was surprised however that she claimed to find the book easy. He hadn’t read it but for a newly turned 11 year old to say such a thing was farfetched. However before he could continue his subtle interrogation of the girl the door opened.

“Albus I thought I felt the wards let you in,” came Charlus potters jovial voice as he entered the den which Albus had flooed into. Seeing his daughter there as well, Charlus could admit he was surprised but happy; she could do with more good influences in her life. “Ah, Harry dear, I trust you've been polite to the headmaster?” he teased his youngest.

Harriet, seeing her father’s open smile and happiness allowed a small smile to appear on her face, “of course father.”

Laughing, he reached out to ruffle her hair, something he knew she hated, “please tell me you managed to get all of you school supplies before James decided to play up?” he asked.

“Yes uncle made sure me and Regulus got everything we could possibly need.”

Pulling a slight face at the reminder of who had taken them shopping but refused to allow that to bother him and smiled once again at his daughter, “good, good, and are you excited to be going to Hogwarts little one?”

“Yes father.”

“Excellent. Now remember I've got tomorrow off so we can celebrate you getting you letter, I missed out on going with you today but tomorrow I'm all yours and we can do whatever you want. It will just be me and you; James is grounded after this latest stunt and your mother is still feeling unwell.”

“Okay father,” Harriet replied, giving him another small smile. She was shocked that James was actually being punished, usually he would be scolded and that was it, father must be extremely angry to actually punish him. Still the news was welcome as she thought what James and Sirius had done was idiotic and deserving of punishment. Think about what to do she decided that she wanted to go to back into Diagon alley look at getting her own owl or perhaps a kneazle kitten. Uncle had said that both she and Regulus would have to ask their parents for permission before buying one earlier.

Seeing Harriett and her father interact made some of Albus’s fears retract, her girl was respectful to her father and looked like she loved him. He also wasn't surprised hearing that James had been caught up in some mischief; he and his friends had been trouble makers and pranksters throughout the school year.

“What has James been getting up to?” he asked jovially.

Charlus sighed, “I'm surprised you haven’t heard yet,” he said with exasperation, he honestly didn’t know what his son had been thinking... “He and Sirius thought it would be a good idea to try and sneak into Gringotts.”

Hearing this Albus struggled not to gape, he was surprised the goblins had let them go at all if they’d been caught doing something so ridiculous, still no harm done, “boys will be boys,” he said, winking at Harriet jovially.

Harriet hid her disgust at the man’s dismissal and at the use of those words, she hated that phrase. Making sure she didn’t let her distain show, she nodded to her headmaster and said her goodbyes, leaving them to their business.

///

Harriet was pleased with how her day had gone, her father had been up early to take her out for breakfast at her favourite tea shop and even allowed her to get both an owl and a kneazle kitten when he had seen her so torn over which she wanted, now she was sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour waiting for her father to get back with her Sundae.

Sitting, Charlus presented his daughter with a sundae that matched his own, triple chocolate which caramel sauce and hazelnuts. He had been surprised when she told him her favourite ice-cream; which matched his own, something which made him sad as he should know such basic things about his child, “your ice cream my lady,” he said with a flourish.

Shaking her head at her father’s antics, Harry began to eat her treat, savouring the rich and creamy dessert.

“So have you got names for you two new friends?” Charlus asked as they ate.

“I'm going to call her Nike,” she said indicating to the white and grey owl who was watching them from her new cage, “and this little lady Bia,” she said, picking up the kneazle kitten who had slowly crawled out of her basket and into her lap.

Charlus nodded at the names, “two goddesses,” he said with a grin, “think that might give them complexes?” he asked.

Looking at the kitten now fully snuggled into her Harriet smiled, “I think they'll live up to them.”

Seeing his daughters smiling face Charlus agreed, it wasn't often his little girl smiled, especially in public, and he hated it. Oh he knew she was often happy, he could read through her masks just as easily as he could read Dorea's, still that his daughter even wore such a mask near constantly infuriated him.

///

Harriet watched as James and Sirius ran off as soon as they entered the train, their actions not surprising her but still she had hoped they would at least help them to find a compartment before abandoning both her and Regulus. Still the two Gryffindors hadn’t seen one another since their adventure at Gringotts so they had a lot to catch up on apparently.

Regulus watched them go with relief, he didn’t want to be surrounded by their idiocy or be forced to listen to Sirius’s whining for another moment, “come on Lyra, let’s go and find somewhere to sit.”

Finding an empty compartment wasn't too hard, and the cousins soon fell into a comfortable silence, both having pulled out a book to keep them occupied. They quiet was soon disturbed however by the soft meow of Bia, who had woken up and clearly didn’t appreciate being in a travel container.

With a sign Harriet, closed her book, using a spell Cissa taught her to mark her page, before opening the container.

Regulus watched her with warm eyes; he had a soft spot for animals but knew his mother would never allow anything but owls in their house.

“So this is the infamous Bia,” he said, having heard about the kitten from Harriet over the summer.

Picking her up Harriet settled the kitten on the bench next to her and allowed the kitten to investigate, “this is her,” Harriet confirmed.

Regulus looked at the kitten; she was small for a kneazle and looked deceptively innocent playfully bouncing on the sofa. He could hardly believe that she had apparently spent the summer trying to skin the Potter heir and hunting him around their manor.

Reaching out tentatively he waited for the kitten to but his hand before he risked scratching her head, “she doesn’t seem too bad,” he commented

Harriet laughed lightly, “she’s not; it’s just James that she hates. A feeling I know you can understand,”

Chuckling at the now purring kitten Regulus withdrew his hand, “what did your precious brother do to earn her wrath?”

“He called her a mangy cat and stood on her tail, the latter I think was an accident but Bia was named apply and hasn’t forgiven him.”

With that they returned to their books and sat once again in comfortable silence, until their compartment door opened and a pale blonde boy appeared, like theirs, his robes were unmarked showing he was a fellow first year. Harriet had a vague sense of recognition as she looked at him.

“Hello,” he greeted his voice controlled but lacking confidence, “may I join you?” he asked

Nodding Harriet indicated for him to sit, while Regulus verbally agreed, “of course.”

Once he was settled the boy looked less nervous and introduced himself, “hello, my name is Bartemius Crouch Jr. Heir to the noble house of Crouch.”

The name jogged her memory and Harriet realised she had seen the boy before at the ministry with his father and at a few other social events she had attended. She didn’t think they had ever formally met though.

Regulus took the offered hand and shook it once, “greetings heir crouch, my name is Regulus Black, Second son of Lord Orion Black of the ancient and noble house of Black. This is my cousin, Harriet Lyra Potter, daughter of Lord Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black.”

Crouch turned and took her hand pressing a kiss to the air above it, “it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter,”

“You as well heir crouch,”

“Please just call me Barty,” he requested, “I would like for us to be on friendly terms,”

The request was sudden and Harriet saw Regulus looked unsure; they had been raised to be cautious about whom they associated with, but Crouch could be a good ally. He was a pureblood heir and from what she could remember about him, he was an only child and had seemed like he was somebody she would get on with, not loud and obnoxious like most of the children that her father had made her and James interact with growing up.

“Of course Barty,” Harriet agreed with a slight smile, sending Regulus a look which said he had better play nice, “if you would also call me Harriet or Lyra, all of my Black cousins call me by my second name,” she explained.

The blonde looked relieved even more so when Regulus agreed that he could also use his given name.

“So Barty, what are you looking forwards to the most about starting Hogwarts?” Harriet asked

“The library I think,” The blonde replied, “our family library is good but I've heard that Hogwarts library is one of the best in the UK.”

Harriet appreciated his answer, “yes, our cousins have said that it is quite impressive,” she agreed, though they said it had nothing on the Black or even Potter family libraries.

“What about the two of you?”

Regulus hummed in though, “I look forward to getting to know our peers and I suppose I'm looking forward to studying Charms.”

Harriet smiled at that, and admitted “I can’t wait for Ancient Runes.”

“Isn’t that a third year class?” Barty asked.

“Yes, but Runes and Arithmancy are my favourite subjects.”

Barty nodded in understanding, he had studied a few runes so he could understand her opinion, “have the two of you put any thought into what house you’ll be sorted into?”

The cousins shared a look; they had discussed this over the summer.

“Slytherin I would think,” Regulus said, had Sirius not gone to Gryffindor he would have probably been a 50/50 split between the snake pit and ravens tower but now he knew anything but Slytherin would be unacceptable.

“Ravenclaw,” Harriet said, like Regulus it would be between Slytherin and Ravenclaw for her, and she wouldn’t mind either house but she knew that her father and brother wouldn’t let it go if she went into the snake pit.

Barty looked pleased, “I'm torn between those two for myself as well. My father was a Slytherin and my mother a Ravenclaw; either of the two would suit me I think,”

Harriet agreed with his self assessment and with that the three settled in for the long journey.

///

Walking into the Great Hall Harriet couldn’t help but let her sight open, never had she seen enchantments like this, even at Castle Black. The wards and spells all worked in harmony, seemingly sentient as they flowed and adjusted without input.

Seeing the awed look on his cousin’s face, Regulus discreetly pinched her to gain her attention.

Rubbing the now sore spot on her arm Harriet fought not to pout, “Was that necessary cousin?” she asked.

“You looked like a mindless mudblood,” Regulus replied coolly, humour dancing in his silver eyes.

“Rude,” she snipped back; ignoring the gasp somebody had released hearing the casual use of the word mudblood.

Mudblood really was a foul word and Harriet didn’t tend to use it as often muggleborns were innocent in their dismissal of pureblood custom and didn’t understand that they were being rude. She would also be skinned alive if she ever dared to utter it at home or near her father or brother, though her mother would probably just look at her with disappointment. The term was usually used to as a derogatory way to describe muggleborns, who in theory, due to their lack of family magic and characteristics, weakened pureblood family magic’s when combined- muddying the magic. This however isn’t always true as there had been some powerful half-blood’s born, still the term stuck as the minority wasn't enough to beak the pattern of muggleborns diluting power. It also didn’t help that almost all muggleborns don’t celebrate and give back to magic during the solstices, instead celebrating muggle religious holidays and weakening magic by denouncing the old ways. It was because of the muggle influence which the light magic users championed that magic was weakening and that the distinction between light and dark magic was happening.

Being told to line up Harriet stood behind Barty and in front of Regulus; their attempt at keeping others away from her was appreciated.

Out of the three Regulus was unsurprisingly called first seeing as his last name was Black, it was a few moments after the sorting hat was placed on his head that it called, “ **Slytherin**!”.

Next up was Barty, his sorting took longer but eventually the hat shouted, “ **Ravenclaw**!”

By the time it was her turn Harriet had seen somebody enter each house and was ready for her turn, walking up to the stall she sat down and waited.

_What a curious mind you have little Potter_

Hearing the voice in her head Harriet stilled before relaxing, remembering what Bella had said about the hat and how it worked; For a moment pure panic had taken her, as like all magically raised children she knew voices that suddenly appear in your head were not good things.

 _Mmm not much like the usual Potters, no, not like them at all._ The hat mused. _What to do with you..._

Harriet thought about her life and what she wanted, _Ravenclaw please_ , she asked.

_Ravenclaw Mmmm, but Slytherin would suit you so well_

_Harriet though about her family and asked again_

_Mmmm I see, then it better be_ “ **Ravenclaw**!” the hat shouted, much to Harriet's relief.

Standing once the hat was taken off Harriet approached her new house table and sat down with a now smirking Barty. Looking up she saw James nod at her and couldn’t regret her choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Hogwarts was an appallingly average place Harriet mused as she sat on the train taking her home from her first year. The classes had on the whole been good, some like History of Magic and Potions were deceptively poor, yet Charms and shockingly Herbology, had been better than expected. Still the year had been average, yes, she had come out at the top of her classes, made a few acquaintances and spent time with her family but that was it, it wasn't an overly fantastic experience. Then again Harriet’s opinion was biased, she really just wanted to go home and see her mother, who had taken ill over Yule but had recovered well according to her letters. 

“What’s wrong little star?” Bella asked, pulling Harriet out from her thoughts and back into the present.

Harry was sitting with her cousins; excluding Sirius who was off with James, no doubt making somebody’s life miserable and Andromeda who had snuck off to go flutter her eyelashes at her not-so-secret Hufflepuff boyfriend. Joining them was also Lucius Malfoy, who Narcissa had tentatively started to date, and the Lestrange twins, the elder of whom Bellatrix was engaged to and Barty who Harriet could admit was a good friend and ally.

“Nothing Bella, just hoping next year will be better, Hogwarts wasn't as magical as I had wished,” she admitted honestly.

Lucius nodded, “I agree, the school has lost some of its grandeur in recent years.”

Bella cooed and pulled at Harriet until she ended up cuddled in her arms. Sending Narcissa who was giggling an exasperated look, the emerald eyed 11 year old gave up trying to escape and accepted her fate. She did however send a stinging hex at Barty when he had the audacity to try and take a photo. Harriet loved the fact that behind closed doors these people trusted each other enough to allow their masks to drop.

“She isn’t a kneazle Bella,” Rodolphus commented, watching his betrothed in amusement.

Bella laughed and kissed Harriet’s head before letting her get back into her seat.

“No, but if I tried it with her kneazle I would lose an eye.”

The fact Bella sounded impressed by that made Harriet laugh. Bella was odd but Harriet couldn’t help but love her all the more for it. Although it did make her wonder if it was Bella who had been training Bia to attack Hufflepuffs whenever they fell over, a horribly common occurrence it would seem. The rest of their compartment shuddered at Bella’s words; Bia had made herself quite the reputation at Hogwarts.

“Are you excited to be leaving?” Harriet asked the twins once everybody had finished shooting Bia’s travel container wary glances.

Rodolphus pulled as face whilst Rabastan smirked.

“My father is bestowing on me the noble task of working under him at the ministry and taking a more active role in our family businesses,” Rodo explained, “I'm to be a glorified house elf until he deems me suitable.”

Lucius sent him a look of understanding; he as the heir to the Malfoy family could relate to such tragedy, whilst everybody else simply smirked, Bella adding a manic giggle at his seemingly terrible fate.

“Unlike my dear older brother,” Rabastan said with a smirk, winking at Rodolphus who looked mutinously at his twin, “I have the honour of actually doing something I want. I've secured myself the position of apprentice under Remy Levant, depending on my NEWT results, studying wards and curses. So hopefully within the next few years I will be a qualified ward master and curse breaker.”

Harriet would admit she was envious, she wanted to study warding and curses, and eventually go onto their creation. 

“Impressive,” Regulus commented, “Mr. Levant is a formidable curse breaker, you're lucky to have such a renowned teacher.”

Rabastan smirked, “I know, I had to work my ass off to secure this placement.”

Harriet didn’t doubt it; she had seen the long hours both Lestranges had spent in the library this year to secure top scores in their NEWTs. Rabastan would have had to do extremely well in his tests and to have shown real promise to secure his placement. No real master would take on a under qualified student, even a rich one; Doing so would cause more harm than good as an unprepared student would just end up dead, especially in this case as the work would be dangerous.

His words however caused Harriet to remember an argument she had had with a fellow Ravenclaw earlier in the year...

The girl, a muggleborns named Heidi Green had accused Harry of nepotism and said she was only at the top of their class because of her family and circumstances. Which Harry could concede to a point, compared to some Harry was better prepared; she was a pureblood who had grown up with magic and had access to two of the best magical libraries in the UK and arguably Europe. However to say that she cheated and didn’t deserve her marks was unfair, Harriet worked hard to be at the top of her classes.

It had been during this argument that Harry had met James’s little gang of Gryffindors; as James apparently didn’t like other people being mean to his sister. It was fine when he and Sirius taunted her but he took offence when others did. He had hexed the girl with boils and told her to never talk to his sister again. His threat has seemingly worked as Green and her mudblood friends had ignored her for the rest of the year.

It was during this that Remus Lupin had introduced himself to Harriet; an experience she would never forget. She had met few magical creatures in her life, as they didn’t mix with the company she kept, but she didn’t hold anything against them. However the boy was the first werewolf she had personally met, he hid it well but as soon as their eyes met she knew; she could see the wolf in his eyes even without turning her sight on fully. She didn’t know how he knew that she knew, but he did, he had paled after their eyes met and he often avoided her now. She wondered if James knew about his friend but didn’t ask in case he didn’t; it wasn't her place to out him.

///

Watching James preen had become Harriet's new favourite hobby; it was hilarious to see him pout at his own reflection. Since turning thirteen he old had become obsessed with his looks, something Harriet didn’t understand as he looked the same as he always had.

Sniggering delicately, Harriet sent a silent hair growth jinx at him; laughing when his eyes widened in horror as his hair grew past his ears and down to his shoulders.

hearing his sister laughing, James turned and pulled is wand, setting about to hex her back.

“James Charlus, you had better not be about to attack you sister,” their mothers weak voice cut them off before they had even started.

Turning Harriet felt her heart break; their mother had deteriorated exponentially since Yule and looked terrible. She was still beautiful in Harriet's eyes but she didn’t look like herself; it was as if their mother had faded.

Even James, the ignorant fool that he was, noticed their mother’s poor health.

“No mother, I was simply going to remove her charm,” he said, glaring at Harriet who was smirking.

Dorea laughed, “Darling, leave the lying to your sister.”

Harriet gasped in mock horror, allowing all of her masks to fall in the face of the precious little time they had left with their mother.

“Lie? Me? Mother I would never, I merely misguide and mislead.”

James looked at his sister in shock like he always did when she acted like a real person and not a stuffy pureblood racist.

Dorea laughed, “I'm sure a responsible parent would at this stage point out that you're not supposed to be using magic outside of Hogwarts?”

James scoffed, “who needs responsibilities?” he replied cheekily.

“I'm sure what the ministry doesn’t know won’t hurt them mother,” Harry added sharing a rare smirk with her brother.

Dorea laughed again and cupped Harriet's cheek, “you’re so like me my little star, but at the same time you're so much more.”

James disagreed in his head, his mother wasn't an evil brat like Harry tended to be most of the time, but he couldn’t say that.

Letting her cheek go, Dorea looked at her son, “and look at you, you've grown so handsome my baby boy.”

Blushing under his mothers praise James allowed her to pull him into a hug, noticing how small and frail she felt in his arms.

Seeing his discomfort Dorea smiled but refused to let go. Allowing herself a moment, she ran her hands through his artificially lengthened hair, feeling the smooth texture she was impressed, turning to Harriet she asked, “Dottie’s charm?”

Harriet smiled, “of course. I couldn’t use a sub-par hair lengthening charm on James; he deserves only the best.”

James grumbled about witches and beauty charms, this was the second time Harriet had used this charm on him and he still didn’t know the counter. He refused to open _Witch Weekly_ or _Magical Beauty Tips_ to find the correct spell.

Smiling Dorea pulled her wand and did the counter on her son, watching as his hair returned to its former birds nest.

“Your spell work was flawless daughter, I wouldn’t have known it wasn't natural had I not seen James this morning.”

Harriet preened, “thank you mother.”

James looked between them warily; he didn’t like it when they started on beauty charms. He had been forced to model and guinea pig many of them growing up. 

It was that scene Charlus walked into, his family together, happy and whole.

“What’s this?” he asked, coming into the room and sitting besides Dorea, taking her small pale hand in hers.

“Nothing father, just admiring James hair,” Harriet said sweetly, her tone make Charlus suspicious. He loved his daughter and had been trying more recently to develop their relationship, therefore he knew not to trust that tone.

James hearing the words was outraged and looked to his mother for support but found her giggling silently, knowing he had lost, he grumbled again about beauty charms.

James’s mutterings alongside his wife’s laughter gave him enough of a clue what he had missed. Shaking his head at his daughter, he spoke with mock authority, “as head auror you would think my children would obey the ministry but no, I'm stuck with two delinquents.”

Hearing this James gaped, “ _two_? What did I do?”

Harriet giggled again and without missing a beat said “Gringotts.”

James groaned while their parents laughed, “one time,” he muttered.

“She’s got you there son,” Charlus agreed, wishing he could take this moment and save it forever.

///

Harriet knew it was coming, she had seen the signs but still she felt lost; Broken, her mother, her best friend and confidant was gone.

Standing next to the grave marker she couldn’t help but look around at the sea of faces; people she didn’t even know had come here to pay their respects and it infuriated Harry. Who were they to say they’re sorry? What were they sorry for? Her mother hadn’t been sorry; she had lived a great and full life; her last days had been full of joy and laughter. These strangers her father had allowed to come and say they’re sorry diminished that.

“Come little star,” the oddly subdued voice of Bella said, pulling Harry out of her turbulent thoughts, “Aunty Dorea would have hated this I know, but she wouldn’t want you getting upset.”

Harry nodded and allowed herself to be pulled back into her cousin’s embrace. The whole of the Black family were here standing solemnly, they had given their prayers to magic and performed the rituals on the day Dorea had passed; now they stood in silent mourning.

With one last look at the marker, Harry turned and looked at her father; he looked as bad as she felt. His eyes were hollow and lost, making Harriet feel guilty for placing any blame on him. He had just lost his wife, the woman he loved more than his own life, but still her emotions didn’t care, even if her anger was irrational.

James was standing with his friends; even Pettigrew had come out for the occasion. The rat like boy was Harriet's least favourite out of the little gang. His beady eyes stared at her constantly, filled with jealousy and lust, something that sickened Harry. She didn’t care that he had a crush, though he honestly repulsed her, no, what disgusted her was the jealousy. He had latched onto James like a limpet, not out of friendship or even a desire to use James to improve himself; something underhanded but still understandable. No, he had latched on to James and the rest because he saw that James was better than him and he wanted to bask in her brother’s glory.

Averting her eyes from the little rat, Harriet looked at her brother. James was as pale and drawn out as Harry, something unusual as he generally supported a golden tan in the summer. For once she felt connected to her brother, only they could understand each other’s pain. They had, for the last few weeks, agreed to bury the hatchet, making their mothers last few days enjoyable and full of laughter.

Harry was relieved when the last of the guests left; returning home with all of her family was what she had wanted even if she didn’t want to in their manor anymore. Being there was hard with her mother gone, but the presence of her entire made it easier. However she knew it wouldn’t last, her father and her other family just didn’t get along.

///

Returning to Hogwarts for her second year was both harder and easier than it had been the year previously for Harriet. Her mother’s passing had made it so her home felt wrong, too big and empty, so returning to school was a blessing in a sense. Yet, at the same time she didn’t want to return, going back to school and moving on with her life felt like she was forgetting her mother, as if her life and death were things Harry could disregard.

Settling down at the Ravenclaw table with Barty, Harriet kept her mask up as she heard whispers.

_Mother died._

_So sad._

_Doesn’t even look bothered._

Turning to look at the girl who had dared to mutter the last one, Harriet sneered, “I would take care how you speak mudblood,” she hissed, having seen that it was Green who had spoken.

Barty who had been observing was shocked by Harriet's words but didn’t let it show, she and Regulus had taken him in last year and his father had been so pleased that he had made such influential friends. He knew that the Blacks where blood purists, had listened to Bellatrix and the Lestranges go on last year about pureblood superiority but Harriet had always seemed wilfully ignorant to such things.

Happy that their muttering had stopped Harry turned back to the sorting, politely clapping whenever somebody joined Ravenclaw.

///

Returning for the Yule holidays to an empty house and being greeted by a house elf was wrong. Harriet couldn’t stand the stillness of the house. Realising that their father wasn't home, the siblings shared a sad look. Harriet, not wanting to be surrounded by the memories, silently handed her trunk over to her house-elf and went to leave.

“Where are you going?” James asked.

“Uncle Arcturus’s,” Harriet replied, her uncle had said she was welcome whenever she liked and always had a room set up for her. “I just can’t be here when she’s not,” Harriet admitted with a whisper, as if saying it any louder made it more real.

James for once felt sorry for his little sister, losing their mother had been awful but it had seemingly affected Harry more than him. He missed his mother, missed her like crazy but he was able to move on. He didn’t dwell on it like she seemed to. He had seen her at school, even with her stupid mask on her eyes had always seemed sad, and her friends, not that she had many; just Reggie and the Crouch kid, seemed to treat her differently now. Harriet was brat, stuck up and too obsessed with tradition but she was still his baby sister and for all that she was a little monster, he loved her and hated seeing her so sad. Even if he didn’t like her most of the time, he preferred her usual stuck up pureblood self who was usually happy to this sad broken shell. Still he didn’t think their dad would want her to go to Arcturus Blacks manor straight away, if at all, so he was torn.

“I know its hard Harry, but I think mom would want us to be here together.”

Pausing for a moment Harriet reluctantly agreed, “So...” she said, lost at what to do, “...fancy a game of catch the snitch?”

James gaped, his sister who he had never even seen near a broom wanted to play catch the snitch.

“Sure,” he agreed, his voice coming out strange as he looked at her with wide eyes.

Harriet smiled with her eyes, flying was something she had found out she enjoyed last year. Growing up she had been offered the chance to play on brooms multiple times but she had never felt the desire, so she had been surprised to discover that during her flying lessons she had not only been a natural, but that she loved the freedom and serenity flying offered.

James was sure he was being pranked. Sirius must have slipped him something on the train, it was the only explanation. His sister who as far as he knew had only ever flown during her first year lessons was winning, and not by a small margin. He had initially decided to go easy on her, seeing as he would obviously be the superior player, however after just minutes of playing he had realised his mistake. Harriet was amazing. He was not at all impressed. At all. No really.

Hearing somebody approach, James was surprised to see his father watching them from the ground. He must have finished work early, flying down, he landed and demanded, “Did you know?”

Charlus laughed at his son’s seemingly random question and turned to face him “know what?”

“That she could do that,” James said, indicating towards his sister who had just pulled off a professional level Quidditch manoeuvre seemingly effortlessly.

Charlus looked and was left gaping, he had never seen his daughter fly and as far as he knew she didn’t know how, “no.”

Seeing his father’s shock James felt vindicated. He also made a note that his sister was never allowed to play Quidditch at Hogwarts. Ever. Ravenclaw couldn’t beat Gryffindor, he wouldn’t allow it.

Noticing she was alone, Harriet looked around and saw both her brother and father staring at her with shocked expressions.

“Father,” she greeted once she was back on the ground.

“Harriet, you fly like you were born to be in the air,” her father praised.

Smiling slightly Harriet handed the golden snitch to her brother, noting with satisfaction it was the only time he had touched it whilst they had been playing.

“Thank you,” she replied.

“Will you be trying out for Quidditch?” he asked.

Ignoring James’ look of horror and how his son was mouthing traitor at him behind his sisters back, as his dreams of Gryffindor winning seemingly shattered.

Harriet pondered the question, “maybe one day but I'm not too sure, I like flying for fun. I think playing would ruin that for me.”

James left out a relieved breath, “quite right sister,” he agreed enthusiastically, his dreams for the house cup rebuilding.

“Come,” Charlus said leading them back into the house that Harriet was coming to loathe, “let’s get you two washed up and then we can see what the elves have made, no doubt all of your favourites.”

Entering the house Harriet was once again hit by a feeling of melancholy, how could this be home without her mother? The thought also filled her with guilt as she saw how hard their father was trying; no doubt their mother had forced him into promising to be strong and happy for her, something Harriet didn’t think she could do.

///

Harriet listened as their father gave James a speech on responsibility and rules. It was only the third day of the holidays but he couldn’t stay at home with them forever, his job was important.

“This is it James, one chance. If you do anything and I mean anything that I've forbidden or that puts you or somebody else in danger that will be it. If you do anything that you know I’ll disapprove of, even if I've not explicitly mentioned it, that will be it; no second chances, you won’t be trusted to be left alone with just the house elves.”

James nodded; annoyed that he alone was being lectured and Harriet was getting off without.

“I know dad. I promise me and my friend’s won’t do anything. I swear it.”

Charlus sighed, “I'm trusting you here James, please show me that it’s not in vain.”

James knew that he couldn’t mess this chance up; his father was reluctantly letting Sirius, Remus and Peter come over to the manor today whilst he was at work. Something he hadn’t allowed before as he hadn’t trusted them to be responsible.

“I won’t let you down,” he promised.

Harriet withheld her desire to snort, perhaps the problem of her being unable to be within the manor without feeling both grief and guilt would resolve itself by tonight as the chances of their home withstanding James and his friends was slim.

Nodding Charlus pulled James into a hug and sent him on his way. Hoping he would have a home to come back to, he had ordered the elves to intervene at their own discretion and trusted them to hopefully stop anything too dangerous from happening. With that done, Charlus turned to his youngest, he wouldn’t be afraid to leave her alone but she had opted to go out.

“You’re sure the Arcturus said it was okay for you to go over for the day?” he questioned again, he knew the answer would be the same but still a man could hope. He couldn’t forbid her from seeing the Blacks, Dorea had made him promise, a vow on his very magic, but still he hated the influence that man had on his daughter. He refused to allow her to become like them.

“Yes father.”

With a sigh of defeat he gave his daughter a kiss on the head and wished her a good day, making her go through the floo first to ensure she ended up in the right place.

///

Arriving in the main receiving parlour of Castle Black, Harry quickly summoned an elf and sent word to her uncle that she was here before making her way to the library. If he wanted or needed her he would know where to find her or would simply send an elf.

Entering the library Harriet allowed herself a moment to bask; the library in Castle Black was easily the most extensive in the UK, holding books of every conceivable topic and genre. Walking along one of the many isles, she studied the titles before picking up a book which caught her eye. Settling into the corned that held her favourite chair, Harriet allowed herself to get lost in the text; blood magic was considered a dark practice in the UK but Harriet found it fascinating, especially in regards to warding and spell crafting.

It was here that Arcturus found her, curled up with a dark arts book in her lap. Seeing the book on blood magic, he couldn’t help but feel satisfaction; he was pleased that she wasn't afraid to explore all branches of magic or restricting herself to the ministry approved programme. Limiting yourself to strictly light or dark magic was foolish. Clearing his throat, Arcturus was also pleased to note that she didn’t react other than to raise her eyes from the page after marking her place with a wordless spell. She had clearly been aware of her surroundings.

“Good morning child,” he greeted, allowing some softness to show on his face.

“Hello uncle,” she greeted in return smiling at him slightly. She had gotten quite far into her book and was utterly enthralled.

“That is an interesting book,” he commented, “I enjoyed it when I read it as a younger man. What are your thoughts on it so far?” he asked, although he wanted her to explore all classifications of magic he wouldn’t force her study beyond giving her his suggestions, nor push if certain branches didn’t appeal to her. To do so would create contempt and drive her interest away, something he had seen in the case of Sirius and Wallburga. Now the heir to their family was practically a blood traitor.

Harriet smiled, “it’s fascinating,” she agreed, “the concept of binding a spell or curse through blood is intriguing, it’s given me an idea for a new ward...”

Arcturus allowed himself a small smile as his great niece shared her ideas with him, proud of the young witch’s talents and mind. She gave him hope for their family, he hadn’t said anything yet but the idea had been bouncing around his mind for awhile, if Sirius was disowned, which was looking more than likely if he continued on his current path, then the next heir to the Black family didn’t necessarily have to be Regulus, not if there was another more suitable candidate.

“It pleases me that you don’t shy away from your power or magic,” he said as she rounded off her idea for a blood based illusion ward. Something she was nowhere near completing but still, to have an idea and even the start of a foundation about how to go about creating such a thing at the age of 12 was remarkable.

Harriet was thrilled by this and fought not to blush, “thank you, I know it’s still a work in progress but one day I'm going to make it a reality.”

“It will be hard work,” he commented

“The rewards will be worth it.”

The rest of the day was spent like this, Harriet happily sharing her ideas as Arcturus suggested different books and magic’s for her to explore.

///

Returning home at evening Harriet was surprised to see no obvious damage; Focusing so she could see the magic in the air around her, she was even more shocked that James and his friends hadn’t left and pranks for her. They had tried numerous times to prank her but pranking somebody who could see magic was hard, and they had eventually given up. Heading out of the den Harriet heard voices and decided to follow them.

Coming to the back doors she stood back and watched James and his friends. James and Sirius were having a one-on-one game of Quidditch whilst Remus and Peter seemingly kept score.

It was Peter who noticed her first, his squeak alerting Remus to her presence. James and Sirius oblivious as they flew around.

“Hello Remus,” she greeted politely, her smile not even that forced as she did honestly like him best out of James friends; he at least had a brain.

“Peter,” she added onto the end after seeing the desperate look in the chubby boys eyes.

The werewolf looked weary for a moment before smiling back, “hello Harry.”

“Have you had a good day?” she asked, deciding to have a conversation with the boy for the first time as for once it seemed like he wouldn’t run away from her.

“It’s been fun,” the wolf said, “and it’s nice to explore somewhere new.”

Harriet nodded at that, she doubted he got to go out to many places, “well you're always welcome here,” she said, although she would prefer to say the opposite she knew her words were true. James and their father would always welcome him if he was a friend.

Remus was taken aback by that but he couldn’t sense any deception, Harriet Potter honestly confused him, both James and Sirius insisted she was evil as she believed in pureblood traditions but she didn’t seem that bad to Remus. The only thing he was wary about was the fact she knew his secret, James had told them of his sister’s gift in their first year and hearing about it had caused him worry. He hadn’t been sure what it would mean for him if she could see him for what he was and when they had met last year he knew she could see the monster he turned into. He had spent days panicking, waiting to be kicked out and lynched but nothing had happened; she hadn’t told anybody nor had she treated him any differently. Her easy acceptance of him made it hard for him to believe that she was evil.

“Thank you,” he said with a smile.

“I'm honestly a little surprise I still have a home,” she joked, “I had thought the four of you would have destroyed it with a prank gone wrong.”

Remus flushed, if Sirius had had his way that would have probably been true, “James was rather insistent that if we wanted to be able to do this again we had to behave,” he admitted.

Harriet allowed herself a moment of shock, James doing something responsible and reining Sirius in was unheard of.

“That’s good,” she settled on saying.

“So did you have a good day?” the wolf asked.

“Yes, I spent it in the library at Castle Black with uncle Arcturus.”

Remus snorted, “You’re such a Ravenclaw.”

Settling into silence Harriet was about to stand and leave when Remus started to speak again.

“It’s weird you know,” he said out of the blue.

“What?” she asked, curious to what the wolf could mean.

“That you happily claim Lord Black as family. I've never heard James call him uncle or any of the other Blacks by any family relation. Hell, James and Sirius simply call each other best friends.”

Harriet hummed, she had noted that over the years both James and their father had tried to ignore their family bonds, for Charlus such a thing wasn't so bad, his ties to the Blacks were through marriage not blood, but for James to do so was ridiculous. He was a blood traitor.

“Uncle Arcturus may not be my actual uncle, our proper relationship is more complicated than that but he is still my blood, as are Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius and Regulus. To deny them is silly as we are family, we share blood and magic.”

Remus nodded at this, understanding what she was saying and not seeing anything wrong in it.

Standing as she noticed James and Sirius approaching, she smiled at the wolf, “goodbye Remus.”

James saw his sister sitting next to Remus and Peter and wondered what she was doing. Watching her walk away he looked at Remus with accusation written plainly on his face.

“What did she say to you?” he demanded.

Remus sighed, “Nothing, she was nice. I think she was lonely coming home and just wanted somebody to talk to.”

James hummed, he had been getting on with Harriet better recently so hoped this was a sign she wasn't as bad as he feared.

///

Harriet stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had never gotten ready for a ball or party on her own before, her mother had always been there to help her, so this time staring at the results she felt different. She looked like she usually did; her hair cascading down in Black curls, a charm to make them more even and controlled and only the lightest of beauty charms. Her mother didn’t like to let her use many as she said they were tacky and that her natural beauty was enough. She had simply made her lips slightly rosier and her skin blemish free and smooth.

The robes she was wearing were new, something her mother must have picked out before the summer as they were perfect; not that she doubted her father’s taste but he wouldn’t have picked these out. They weren’t inappropriate but they were different from any she had worn before, they were more mature yet still tasteful and age appropriate. Staring at her reflection she felt as if her mother was there with her, as for once she could see what people meant when they said they looked alike, she looked beautiful.

Lost in her thoughts she didn’t hear James’ thundering footsteps as he came towards her door, so she was surprised when he barged into her room.

“Dad said you need to hurry up, just because you don’t have a timed portkey doesn’t mean you should be late...” he started before trailing off, “you can’t wear that!”

Harriet was confused; her brother had looked gobsmacked followed quickly by worry and disgust.

James was shocked. He knew people thought his sister was pretty, they had told him, but he hadn’t really thought about it until now. Therefore he didn’t know how to react seeing her like this; he hated to admit it but she looked beautiful, just like their mother. The realisation hit; he wouldn’t be the only one to think she was beautiful. With this in mind he knew that he couldn’t let her go; she would be mobbed. What if somebody tried to talk to her or dance with her or Merlin save him, _kiss her_? She couldn’t have her first kiss. Ever. She was his baby sister and no boys could go near her. With that decided he looked up and was shocked to see her gone.

Harriet watched her brothers face contort and wondered, not for the first time, if the elves hadn’t dropped him as a baby. Giving herself one last check, she made sure she had everything she would need, before stepping around James and making her way towards the den where she would be flooing to Castle Black for their annual Yule ball. Her father had declined the invite and James had joined him so she would be going alone, something that surprised her as she hadn’t thought her father would allow her to go. Just as she approached the den she heard James following her.

“Wait!”

Turning Harriet looked at her brother and didn’t mask her confusion.

“Yes?” she asked dryly.

“You can’t go,” James said in a decisive voice.

Harriet was aptly confused and allowed herself a moment of daydreaming in which she could curse her brother.

“And why is that? Father said I was allowed.”

James paused for a moment; he didn’t want to say it was because she looked beautiful, he didn’t want her to know that. Who knows what such a compliment would do to her evil little head.

Charlus hearing his children’s voices stood, he had been sitting by the floo so he could make sure Harriet got off to the ball safely. He would have gone with her to ensure such a thing, but the thought of spending an evening with those people sickened him. At least his daughter was still too innocent and naive, she wasn't aware of the monsters around her. He had hope that when she found out she would do the right thing. However, much he wished it, he was powerless to stop his daughter going.

Charlus sighed as he walked, he was exhausted. Work had been busier recently. People had been going missing and attacks on muggles had increased. The department was stretched thin and people had to pull double and triple shifts just to keep things afloat. There had been whispers of a name, _Voldemort_ , the Dark Lord who promised to make their world great again. Who condemned muggles and muggleborns and championed pureblood superiority and tradition. It sickened Charlus, how people could rally behind a madman and a murderer.

Stepping out Charlus caught sight of his daughter for what felt like the first time. His breath caught in his throat as he saw his baby girl. She looked just like Dorea, something that broke his heart. He missed his wife so much, she was his soul mate, his best friend and now that she was gone he found himself lost. How was he supposed to raise their children without her? James was easy, but Harriet; he didn’t have a clue about Harriet.

Seeing his sons face Charlus laughed, he could guess what was going on.

“You look beautiful dear,” he said drawing their attention.

James stared in horror and wanted to hex his father, he just had to go and tell her. He had been counting on his dads support. Surely as her dad he didn’t want her going out dressed like that?

Harriet smiled at her father, “thank you.”

“Come on then my lady, let’s get you to the ball,” he said gallantly, offering his daughter his arm and causing her to smile and eyes to glitter in humour.

Harriet managed to catch her laughter before it spilled out and hooked her arm through her fathers.

James followed grumbling under his breath about perverts and kisses.

Realisation hit Harriet and she stopped, making her father look at her in confusion but she didn’t notice as she turned to her brother.

“That’s why you said I can’t go!” she laughed, not hiding her amusement.

James paused and flushed.

“James, I'm twelve nobody is going to do or try anything inappropriate. Morgana save them if they tried, uncle Arcturus would skin them,” she wasn't even exaggerating; she shuddered to think what her uncle would do to anybody who tried anything with her at this age.

For once Charlus was happy about something in regards to Arcturus Black, he may not like the man or the influence he had on his daughter but he did trust him to keep people away from Harriet.

“They better not,” James finally bit out.

Harriet was both flattered and exasperated; her brother confused her.

“Thank you brother,” she said.

It was James turn to be confused, “for what?”

“For thinking me beautiful.”

James flushed again and wanted to hex her smug face, “whatever,” he said, making their father laugh loudly.

Charlus had watched their interaction with interest, fighting the urge to laugh as his son was caught out.

“Now that it’s been confirmed that you will be the prettiest belle at the ball should you not get going?” he asked.

Harriet turned and went to grab a hand full of floo powder.

“Before you go, let me go over everything once more,” Charlus instructed.

Harriet fought the urge to roll her eyes, he had gone over everything at least five times already, but still she indulged him.

“You have you emergency portkey don’t you?” he asked

“Yes father.”

Charlus smiled, he had gotten both of his children emergency portkeys for Yule, the charms added to Potter crest’s which he had turned into necklaces. With the growing danger he wanted his children safe.

“You will be staying the night and coming back in the morning, after breakfast?”

“Yes father.”

“And if at any time you want to come home early you’ll call an elf or simply return.”

“Yes father.”

With that done Charlus fought the urge to forbid her, he couldn’t.

“Then you best be off my dear, have fun.”

///

Harriet took care as she stepped from the floo; she had never been the most elegant floo travellers and refused to land flat on her face this time. Looking around she noticed that the house elves had been busy; the castle was decked out with decorations and looked amazing. Opening her sight she watched as the enchanted fairy lights seemed to grow brighter; the intricate spell work joining them together was dancing around just adding to the effect.

“Little star,” came an excited squeal.

Turing towards the voice Harry looked at her cousin, with her sight still open she could see Bellatrix in a way most could only dream. Bella’s magic was fierce and easy to excite, it jumped from her and curled around her like a mini storm, just waiting to explode. Narcissa was just behind her eldest sister, her magic was similar to Bella’s but held a more refined air, it was still free but hers was more like a mist curling around her and lazily reaching out.

“You look beautiful Lyra,” Narcissa complimented once she was closer.

Harriet smiled, “as do you.”

Narcissa was the only member of the Black family that had blonde hair something she had inherited from her blonde mother who was originally from the Rosier Family. Still, she pulled it off beautifully, her fine Black features and the trademark silver Black eyes made her look like a glass statue, delicate and beautiful. A deceptive shell if there ever was one as Harry knew that Narcissa could be just as deadly as Bellatrix. 

“Where is Andy?” Harriet asked, usually the three sisters would be together at such things.

“She’s sulking,” Narcissa replied, “mother and father found out about her mudblood and forbade her from seeing him.”

Harriet winced internally, “has she tried to show him magic, to introduce him to our ways?” she asked, she didn’t want her cousin to lose out on love. Marrying a muggle born wasn't ideal but surely if he converted then Cygnus and Druella couldn’t complain too much? If Andy was happy then that would make up for it.

Bella snarled, her beautiful face turning harsh for a moment, “the little blood traitor hasn’t even tried.”

Narcissa sighed and shared a look with Harry, “Andromeda doesn’t want to change him apparently. She's happy to give up our beliefs and turn her back on us if it means she gets to have him.”

Harriet couldn’t contain her shock, “but...” she trailed off; she couldn’t imagine not worshiping magic. Andy knew magic was all, yes she couldn’t see it to the extent that Harriet could but surly she felt it?

“Enough about that blood traitor, if we don’t hurry uncle will send an elf after us,” Bella’s over enthusiastic voice rang through the room.

“Everybody is almost here and grandfather wants to introduce you to some people,” she told Harry, turning and indicating for Harry to hurry up.

Entering the ballroom with Bella and Cissa, Harry looked around with concealed wonder.

“I see you managed to find our littlest star.”

Turing Harry looked at her uncle. Arcturus Black looked like he had stepped from one of her childhood story books; the though made her want to laugh.

“Hello uncle,” she greeted, curtsying as was proper.

Both Bella and Narcissa mimicked her, “grandfather.”

“You are all visions of beauty,” he praised, he wasn't foolish enough to think their beauty was their best feature but he was proud that they managed to hide their power behind such lovely facades.

The three young witches fought not to flush at the compliment, coming from him it was something to be cherished.

“Bellatrix, I do believe that heir Lestrange is waiting for you,” he informed his eldest granddaughter; pleased with her match, before turning to his youngest granddaughter, “and Narcissa, I've heard rumour that the young Malfoy heir wishes for a dance.”

Harriet watched them go, trying not to fidget as she became the sole focus of her uncle’s silver eyes. She could happily spend time with him alone for hours, debating books and theories, however standing before him now and feeling the eyes of so many people on her she felt awkward.

“Come little one, there are people who I would like for you to meet,” Arcturus said, offering her his arm.

Harriet couldn’t help but compare the people he introduced her to, to the ones her father did on the odd occasion her brought her and James along to ministry parties and gatherings. These people were the ones her father tended to avoid, a pity as they all seemed quite agreeable to Harriet. Even with their pureblood masks up Harriet found reading them was getting easier, noticing subtle twitches and micro-expressions, she found it amusing that people thought purebloods didn’t some anything. Still there was only so much she could take and soon found herself wishing to be set free from the task of meeting future allies.

“There is one other person I would like for you to meet tonight,” Arcturus told his niece.

He had been impressed with her. Her attitude and decorum hadn’t faltered at any point even when meeting people he would admit were bores. He had noticed how some people were surprised by his actions; by introducing Harriet he was subtly showing his support of the girl, something usually reserved for the heir of families. He hadn’t made any decisions yet, this was more of a test but so far she was outstripping his expectations.

Harriet rallied herself, she was bored beyond belief and wanted to go socialise with her friends. She had noticed Barty and Regulus earlier and would rather be off with them than having to smile and act interested towards another old politician.

Arcturus lead Harriet from the main room and into one of the side parlours, it was quieter in here and less busy. He hadn’t been sure about introducing Harriet to his Lord yet but seeing how far the girl had come since the summer he and decided to risk it. She wouldn’t know who he was of course; still he wanted to see her reaction to him.

Harriet was intrigued, she usually got told to not go into the side parlours during gatherings; that’s were business deals and other things not suitable for children take place. The place where deals and alliances were made.

Noticing his Lord sitting with Avery, Nott and Dolohov, Arcturus walked towards them. Knowing his Lord still wanted secrecy, he didn’t bow but he did incline his head, something he saw Harriet note with interest.

“This is the man I wished for you to meet,” he said, indicating to the man sitting in a wingback chair and seemingly holding court.

Harriet didn’t know who he was, his features although aristocratic didn’t hold any tell tale signs that indicated towards his ancestry, such as the Potters hair, the silver eyes of the Blacks or the famous Weasley red hair. No this man was a mystery to her; he had dark hair that fell just above his eyes, eyes which were an odd burgundy colour and pale skin which held no blemishes. Still, even without knowing who he was Harriet could admit he was handsome and seemingly important if her uncle respected him enough to bow his head.

Allowing her sight to bleed through Harriet felt her breath catch, magic like she had never seen rolled of this man like in a way she had never experienced, like a hurricane or lightening storm. The power of it was immense; it filled him and his surroundings, seemingly unable to be contained into a single person. Yet the most interesting thing was how his magic was connected to the two men sitting with him, as if they held a small portion of it within them. The lines connecting them were confusing, they easily got mixed up in the magic that was him, but as she concentrated she made out the links. Going from this wizard to the two in from of him was a connection, one which centred on their left arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom Riddle sat and admired the splendour around him; Black had gone out of his way to make the castle festive it would seem. Making his way through the ballroom, he turned straight towards the parlour; he didn’t wish to partake in the festivities, no he was here simply because his followers would be in attendance. Finding a spot in the corner, he noted the house elves brought him his favourite fire whiskey straight away without any prompting. The notion make him smirk, his servants were trained well, even the formidable Lord of The Ancient and Noble House of Black.

Soon after his arrival he saw a rotating assortment of his followers all of them coming and going before him; some to give reports and updates whilst others simply wished to bask in his presence. Currently Nott and Dolohov were speaking to him, the former letting in know about the current education reforms that were being drafted.

“This is the man I wished for you to meet.”

The words pulled his attention away from their latest update; he had been listening Theodore Nott, the man was one of his oldest and closest allies, somebody he would willingly take advice from if necessary. However, the words that had drawn his attention came from Arcturus who was approaching them. Unlike Theodore, Arcturus wasn't marked. The man supported him and his goals but he wasn't a true follower. The Black lord had been older than Tom in school, a Slytherin who left before Tom took his place as their rightful leader; yet the man listened to him and acknowledged him as the Dark Lord. His support had made Toms life easier; his influence over the dark families was formidable, therefore he knew not to ignore him.

Following behind the Lord Black was a small girl; who from the quick glace he sent at her, he assumed she was one of Arcturus's many grandchildren, which one however he didn’t know. Still that he wanted to introduce the girl was surprising; he had thought the Black heir was Orion's son. Dismissing Dolohov and Nott with a look and a wave of his hand, he bid Arcturus to join him.

Looking as they approached Tom was shocked to see the subtle glow around the girl’s eyes, such a gift was a rare treasure. The reason why Arcturus wanted them to meet was becoming clearer, such a witch would surely one day be a great ally to have, especially if she was being groomed as the next Lady Black. He noticed when the girl saw him, her breath caught, something that made him smug; her mask had been impressive for one so young up until that point.

///

Harriet followed her uncle as he joined the man, taking the seat indicated for her.

“Arcturus,” the man greeted; his voice was like warm honey.

“My lord,” Arcturus returned the greeting.

“May I introduce my niece, Harriet Lyra Potter, daughter of Lord Charlus Potter and the late Dorea Potter nee Black.”

Tom was both confused and intrigued; a Potter was going to take over the Black family? Arcturus hadn’t said anything but his actions spoke for themselves. Tom knew both Charlus and Dorea; they had gone to school together. He hadn’t liked Charlus much; the man was arrogant and loud, he took for granted his life and his magic. Dorea however had been a tentative ally; the witch wasn't one of his followers but she had been smart, cunning and powerful, things he appreciated. He had been shocked when they announced their relationship, they were opposites in manner and beliefs yet they had seemed happy. He hadn’t thought about them until recent years and that was only due to Charlus being one of his greatest opponents. Not only was the wizard the head of the UK auror force and unlikely to be bribed to look the other way, but he had allied himself with Dumbledore. So that Arcturus would pick his daughter to be his new heir was surprising.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter,” he said, taking the smalls girls hand and kissing it.

Harriet noted how he didn’t give his name but ignored that unusual turn of events. Allowing her eyes to smile, she like her uncle had before, inclined her head, “the pleasure is mine, My Lord.”

Harriet's thoughts were in turmoil, could he really be who she suspected?

Tom noted the girls poise; her control was impressive for one so young, even without speaking it out loud, she must have at least suspect who he was, yet she didn’t show any fear or apprehension. No the girl looked perfectly content and attentive.

“I'm surprised Arcturus, that you would want to introduce me to Miss Potter,” he said.

Arcturus was pleased his Lord wasn't upset; “Lyra has spent the evening meeting many of people I deemed necessary. I thought to save the best till last before allowing her to escape.”

Tom smirked, “what a cruel man you are,” he joked before turning to the young Potter, “forgive me my impertinence but you eyes, you possess magical sight?” he asked.

Harriet had allowed her sight to fade as she sat, focusing on it once more she blinked, this time she was more prepared for what she would see, “yes My Lord. It manifested on my fifth birthday.”

“A rare and powerful gift.”

“It is, magic has blessed me.”

“I have always wondered, what does magic look like?” Tom asked.

He was almost envious of this child's ability to do something he couldn’t, something so powerful would no doubt he a great boon to him and his plans. Even though he was blessed which his ancestor’s powerful bloodline gift and magic, the idea of actually seeing magic was tantalising. The way her green eyes light up was captivating, the power tangible for all to see.

Harriet paused, people had asked her that before but she always struggled to explain it, magic just was. Each spell and enchantment was different, every ward and potion. To describe it would be to describe colour to somebody who was blind. However she didn’t think this man would appreciate her not trying...

“It’s hard to say My Lord. Each spell, ward and enchantment is different, all magic is unique... like tapestries, made up of lines of magic woven together to create a bigger picture. People are different as well. Everybody’s magic is exclusive, there are similarities; families tend to be alike as they share magic and blood. But I think it’s also influenced by a person’s personality?”

Tom was genuinely intrigued, it wasn't often somebody had insight that he didn’t, “fascinating.”

Harriet smiled, “it is, magic is beautiful and I'm blessed to be able to see and understand it in a way may can’t. It’s also very useful.”

“How so?” 

“Well it’s like with wards, I can manipulate them easily because I can see the spell work that goes into them. I just have to apply the right rune sequence and I can get them to do what I want. It’s like unwinding a ball of yarn.”

Tom smirked at that; to be able to do such complex branch of magic with ease was fascinating. Yes, he could see why Arcturus wanted her as his heir, “I look forward to seeing what you one day accomplish Miss Potter.”

Harriet sent the man she suspected was the rising Dark Lord a small smile, “thank you My Lord.”

Arcturus who had been watching on in silence was pleased, “we shall take our leave My Lord, I'm sure you have others you wish to speak to.”

Giving them leave with a wave of his hand, Tom sat back and watched Nott reappear, the man eager to continue where he left off.

///

Returning to the ballroom Harriet waited for her uncle to dismiss her.

“You have made me very proud tonight Lyra,” he said, making her fight not to flush.

“Thank you uncle,” Harriet replied.

“However I must ask one more thing of you.”

Harriet stilled, she would admit meeting the Dark Lord wasn't boring but still she wanted t go and socialise with people her own age. However she couldn’t say that so instead she masked her emotions and nodded her head.

“Yes uncle?” she asked.

“I know you're a bright girl and the implications of who you've just met won’t be lost on you. So I ask this, take care of who you speak to about it.”

Harriet wasn't surprised, “I understand uncle.”

She did understand; the whispers that had been growing were getting louder. She knew the Dark Lord was getting ready to make his move, it was obvious. She had overheard her father, she knew that people were going missing, turning up dead and tortured. She had heard about the muggle slayings and how the auror department was struggling to stay on top of it. Salazar, she had seen how exhausted her father was trying to maintain control of the situation.

Still, she was torn by this turn of events; she was, as Barty liked to say, wilfully blind to her family and their involvement in the coming war. She knew they would side with the Dark Lord, whilst her father and no doubt James would oppose him. Therefore how she could be anything but torn, when both sides of her family would no doubt stand against one another?

///

Considering the shock which had occurred at the Yule ball, the rest of Harry's holiday was in comparison rather mundane. She escaped the manor multiple times, usually whenever James and his merry gang of Gryffindors decided to make an appearance, instead choosing to spend time with her uncle. This was made all the more necessary as Sirius had apparently decided he hated her as much as he hated the rest of those he considered family, and taken to trying to prank her without censor and calling her demon spawn. Uncle Arcturus when hearing this hadn’t been pleased, though he did appreciate the extra time she spent with him. He had promised, that starting in the summer he would be giving her some hands on lessons, something which Harry was simultaneously looking forward to and dreading. Bella had cackled when she had heard; the witch had been taught by Arcturus at her request last year and said Harry was going to be in for a treat. Her words didn’t offer comfort.

///

“How is that beast still allowed back?” James asked; he was for once sitting with Harriet on the train taking them back to school.

They had arrived at the station earlier than almost everybody as their father had been called into work early once again, leaving them little choice but to sit together or sit alone and wait for company.

Seeing that Bia had gotten out of her container, Harriet picked up her kneazle; Fully grown now, Bia was a decent size, but still small for her breed.

“She’s not a beast,” She said, stroking the fluffy head and getting contented purrs from her familiar.

“I'm pretty sure Macmillan is going to carry scars for life,” James shot back.

Harriet paused at that, Bia did have an unhealthy hatred for all things Hufflepuff and Macmillan had been at the end of her claws more than once. Still the boy deserved it; she had caught him trying to hex Regulus and staring at her ass on more than one occasion.

Hearing their door open Harriet watched as Barty entered and froze, looking between the siblings with masked confusion.

“Crouch,” James greeted.

He didn’t know what to think about Harriet’s best friend. He had seemed an alright sort, his father was a good man and not one of the stuck up purebloods, but the boy was always with his sister. _Always_. Since his epiphany regarding his sister and her appeal to the other sex, James was suddenly suspicious of all things male near Harriet.

“Potter,” Barty said back, sitting next to Harriet only after Bia had given her permission. He knew better than to upset that kneazle.

“How was the rest of your Yule Barty?” Harriet asked; she had spent the remainer of the ball with him and Regulus, the three of them avoiding Sirius who had been forced to come along by his parents.

“Good, my mother and I spent it together in Devon; Father had to work.”

Harriet nodded but didn’t comment, knowing her friend wouldn’t want to talk about his father in front of James. Their relationship was strained, the elder Crouch had high expectations for his son and never seemed satisfied by anything her friend did or achieved. She disliked him man the few times they had met; he had looked at her like she was a prize and had made a comment about good political ties through marriage. Barty’s mother however had been a delight and clearly loved her son.

“When did you see each other over Yule?” James asked confused and suspicious.

“At uncle’s ball,” Harriet answered.

James nodded, he should have guessed that.

“I'm surprised I didn’t see you there,” Barty said, he had never understood the other potters dislike for his own family.

James scowled, “why would I want to go? they’re all dark arts using bigots,” he said petulantly.

Seeing Barty was insulted not just for himself, but for her and her family, Harriet placed a hand on his arm, “you've made your opinion very clear James. If we are to spend the next few hours together lets agree to disagree.”

James scowled again, hating that she made him feel like a child, acting like she was so mature. It was times like this he wanted to hex her, why did she have to be like this? It was infuriating especially as they had gotten along okay recently. Still her uppity attitude was grating, he didn’t understand how she could think like she did.

Harriet saw her brother’s irritable look and fought not to roll her eyes. However before she could attempt to appease him, she refused to sit with him if he was going to sulk the entire way, their compartment door opened and Sirius walked in reluctantly followed by an annoyed looking Regulus.

“Jamie, old boy, why are you sitting with the demon spawn?” the Black heir asked, sending Harry a dark look.

James sighed, ever since the ball Sirius had been going on about how Harriet was evil. His grandfather had apparently spent the whole night doting on her, which is cleanly a sign she was the next coming of Morgana.

Rolling her eyes Harriet looked at Sirius, “you're more than free to sit elsewhere cousin.”

Scowling, Sirius threw himself down next to James, “we’re not cousins.”

“Perhaps not but our proper relationship title is rather longwinded so I find it fits best.”

“You would, but I find mortal enemies _fits best_ ”, the last words where hair in a high pitch, Sirius attempt at mimicking her she assumed.

Regulus who had sat down next to Barty without word rolled his eyes at that, “brother you're ridiculous, cousin Lyra is family.”

Sirius pulled a face, “her name is not Lyra. I don’t know why you insist on calling her that, she’s not a Black, she's Harry Potter .”

“I don’t mind, as far as nicknames go being called my second name is preferred over being called Harry.”

“Little star!” the excited shout cut off anything Sirius was about to say and made Harriet look up as their door once again opened and Bellatrix appeared.

“God were going to be surrounded by slimy snakes,” Sirius muttered to James, who now looked constipated as he saw Narcissa and Lucius walking in. Bella who had now entered the compartment was sitting close to Harriet, having pushed Barty out of her way and picked Bia up without fear.

Hearing the words Bella turned and froze as she noted the two others in the compartment.

“Are you little kittens lost?” she practically purred, her smile taking a sadistic edge.

Sirius pulled a face, “I'm not afraid of you.”

Bellatrix giggled then and pulled her wand with a flourish, “are you sure little lion?”

Harriet sighed, “Bella, be nice to them.”

Bellatrix pouted but lost some of her fire, “but the little lions think they can roar.”

James and Sirius shared a wordless conversation, they were confident in themselves but Bellatrix was mental.

“Whatever,” Sirius muttered standing up, “like we want to sit you a bunch of evil worshiping freaks.”

The words weren’t unexpected nor did they hurt, but the fact James left with him without even looking back, surprisingly did cause Harriet pain.

///

The second half of her second year was moderately more interesting than the first; if only because they got to pick their classes for next year. Harriet had always known she would be taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, however she was torn about the possibility of adding another; she felt no desire towards Muggle Studies so that was out, yet both Divination and Care of Magical Creatures both had pros and cons.

With her magical sight, Divination could prove valuable; the techniques used by true seers could be helpful in developing her own gift. However, as she had no inclination towards Prophecy or Divine Arts what little she would gain would have to make up for the time wasted learning skills she would have no use for.

Care on the other hand, had would prove useful in developing her understanding of different creatures magic and therefore magic on the whole; it also helped in Herbology and potions. However excluding Bia and Nike, Harriet had no interest in animals, muggle or magical and whatever practical skills the class would give her would be wasted on her. 

Regulus wasn’t as torn as her, because of his not so secret love of animals he had opted to take Care of Magical Creatures alongside, Runes and Arithmancy.

Barty similarly wasn't struggling simply because he had opted to take all of the classes, something Harriet didn’t understand as the work load would be immense and he was, by his own admission, not interested in Muggles or Divination.

“Why don’t you take them both and drop whichever class you find least useful?” Narcissa offered her opinion.

Harriet was sitting with her, Bellatrix and a few of their female friends, something Narcissa insisted on, saying Harriet was always surrounded by boys’; which wasn't untrue as she tended to spend the majority of her time with Barty and Regulus but that hardly counted as surrounded.

Harriet hummed, “I supposed that could work, I imagine Flitwick would be used to Ravenclaw's testing classes out.”

“I changed mine last year,” a soft voice said; Jasmine Rosier was a Ravenclaw in the year above Harriet. They didn’t really interact much as the girl tended to stick with her best friend Miranda Avery who was also in Ravenclaw but a 4th year or her brother Evan who a 5th year Slytherin.

Harriet sent the girl a small nod, unable to move her head properly as it was currently being braided.

“You’ve got such lovely hair,” Alecto Carrow commented from behind her as she sat and finished styling her hair. Carrow was a Slytherin in Bellatrix's year, alongside her twin brother Amycus.

“It’s just like aunty Dorea's,” Cissa commented, she had often felt odd growing up with her blonde whilst being surrounded by her families black curls.

“All you Blacks are lucky,” Miranda said, “even Sirius, the blood traitor that he is, is gorgeous.”

Bellatrix cackled at that, she was the only one not doing anything and was only there as Narcissa had forced her to come, “the only thing good about that little stain, he's a useless excuse of a wizard.”

“I don’t know, I'm sure I could think up some uses for him,” Miranda said, raising a delicate auburn eyebrow suggestively making Bella’s cackles grow.

The comment made Harriet gag inside; even if he was attractive, which objectively she knew he was, Sirius would still be vile. His attitude and manner made him ugly. He hadn’t let up his tormenting of her since they’d returned to Hogwarts, and if anything it seemed to have grown worse. James hadn’t done anything to curb him, not that she needed him to, which Sirius seemed to take as a free pass to target her. 

“Please, a muggle would be better than that blood traitor,” she said.

Alecto snorted in apparent repulsion, “a muggle, really?”

“At least their ignorance is innocent; Sirius is just a lemming following the rest of the light lead fools.”

Bella giggled, shaking her head manically, “No. No. No. There will be no Muggles or Blood Traitors for my Little Star.”

Harriet shook her head at Bella’s panic, “I would hope not.”

///

For Harriet the end of year was bitter sweet; this was Bella’s final year. She would miss seeing her cousin every day, still she was ready for classes to be over and summer to start.

Sitting and waiting to see who had won the house cup, Harriet couldn’t help but look towards her eldest cousin. Bella looked bored, and a bored Bella was never good.

The sound of wings drew Harriet's attention from her breakfast; it wasn't often that such a number of birds were seen at once. Seeing Nike amongst them Harriet wondered what was going on. As her owl landed, Harriet carefully took some of the treats that had appeared and took her the letter and the newspaper, giving the bird some treat that had appeared on the table via the house elves.

Opening the letter, she saw her uncle’s writing didn’t get the chance to read it beyond recognising the writer as horrified gasps coming from the students around her caught her attention, looking up she saw them all crowding around their copies of The Daily Prophet. Curious Harriet placed her letter down, using a quick secrecy spell to hide its content and instead opened her copy of The Prophet.

**Attack leaves 20 muggles dead: a sign of things to come?**

_The village of Muntton was attacked last night by a yet unnamed group of witches and wizards. The brutal attack on the muggle village took place at half 10 and is the 4 th attack of its nature to take place in recent years, bringing the total number of muggles killed by this unknown group to a suspected 143. _

_In events which match the earlier attacks, as soon as our ministry aurors appeared at the scene, the unknown terrorists fled after shooting their symbol into the air._

_More on the other attacks on pg 3._

_Interview with Head Auror Potter on pg 6._

Scanning the article Harriet saw the picture of the Dark Lords mark flashing in the sky above the destroyed muggle village and felt unsure. She didn’t particularly like muggles; she didn’t know any and didn’t desire to. They had their world and she had hers, therefore she couldn’t quite understand the Dark Lords actions, surely attacking them would lead to a greater chance The Statue would be broken?

Folding the paper she placed it in her bag and picked up the letter, reading it she was both relieved and annoyed by the lack of information in the note. It didn’t tell her anything about the attack, instead it was like the standard letters uncle usually sent, giving Harriet hope her uncle hadn't known about the attack.

Looking around Harriet noticed how quiet people had become when reading, their whispers dying down as they absorbed the situation; Green who ignored her like the plague, looked stricken whist a small number of people looked amused- oh they hid it well, but Harriet had become an expert at reading micro-expressions.

James couldn’t believe it. The dark lord was growing bolder and looking around nobody else could either. Around him the Gryffindors didn’t bother to hide their fear and disgust. Evan’s looked ready to cry, her green eyes bright with tears, reminding James that his crush was muggleborn. 

“I knew it,” Sirius hissed.

Turing to his best friend, James quirked an eyebrow in silent question, asking what he knew.

“Over Yule everybody was so smug; I knew something like this would happen.”

James was taken back, “you can’t really think your family had something to do with this?”

Sirius laughed darkly, “I bet they were the first in line.”

James shook his head, he knew the Blacks were dark but he didn’t want to believe they would do something like this, not when Harriet spent so much time with them. Thinking of his sister James looked over to the Ravenclaw table and noticed her putting the paper down, no expression on her face, and picking up a letter. Around her the Ravenclaw's were whispering and seemed frightened yet she acted like she had no care in the world.

Seeing where he was looking, Sirius snorted, “I bet the demon spawn knew it was coming to, you should have seen her with grandfather; Showing her off like a prize phoenix.”

Feeling eyes on her, Harriet looked up and caught James staring at her with a frown, he looked angry, a pale flush on his cheekbones. Sending him a questioning look Harriet was surprised when he stood up and walked towards her with quick steps. He wasn't the only person moving in the great hall, many people had gone to sit with friends and family, still his expression was different from theirs.

“Who’s that letter from?” he whispered harshly, making sure only she would hear the question.

“Why?” she asked, taken back, putting the letter into her bag,

“I saw you got a letter, suspicious timing, so who was it from?”

Harriet was shocked, “what?” she repeated.

James knew he was being irrational but he couldn’t help it, he had seen his sister reading the article and she wasn't even bothered, her stupid mask didn’t slip even once.

“Let me see it,” he demanded, reaching into her bag to get the letter out.

Harriet was stunned; thankfully nobody had noticed what was going on yet apart from Barty, who looked but as surprised as her. Without realising Harriet pulled her wand and had it jabbed it into James ribs within seconds. How dare he?

Feeling the press on a wand against him, James stilled, shocked.

“Get lost brother before I hex you,” Harriet threatened, green eyes darkening in anger.

Barty noticed other people looking at them and tried to get Harriet’s attention, but both Potters were locked in a standoff.

“You wouldn’t,” James whispered back.

Pressing her wand further, Harriet narrowed her eyes, “want to test me?”

Harriet didn’t care why he wanted to see the letter and had he asked nicely she would have let him read it; but to come over and make demands from her? To try and take it from her via force? No, she wouldn’t let that go.

Sirius seeing the wand against James stood but didn’t make it far; painful fingers dug into his shoulder as black hair filled his peripheral vision.

“Now, now, cousin, it’s rude in get involved in sibling arguments,” Bella whispered leaning in and digging her fingers in deeper, no doubt causing bruises.

“Get off me you bitch,” he snarled, trying to pull away from her.

James was taken back, “how can you sit there and be so calm when you knew,” he bit out

“Knew what?”

“About the attack.”

Harriet was confused and let it show, “what in Morgana's name are you talking about?”

“Sirius said-”

Harriet chuckled darkly, cutting James off, she should have known Sirius would have something to do with this, “if Sirius said the air was suddenly toxic to Gryffindors alone I bet you’d walk around with a bubblehead on all day.”

James narrowed his eyes, “but the letter-”

Pulling the letter out Harriet thrust it into James’s hands, cutting him off once again.

Shocked James looked at the letter and felt his confusion grow, alongside a small amount of guilt.

_Lyra,_

_I know that it is unusual for me to write so late in the term but I wished to inform you of a change in our summer plans._

_As you know I have promised you practical lessons this summer, however it would seem that we will have to delay them for a few weeks as your aunt Cassiopeia has decided to vacation at Castle Black this summer and demands I allow her the opportunity to educate you. As this opportunity is a rare one I have deemed it acceptable and granter her request. I trust you will agree with my decision._

_I shall see you once school breaks up for the summer._

_Your uncle,_

_Arcturus black_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

James reread it twice, feeling awkward.

“Happy I'm not conspiring to kill muggles now?” Harriet hissed quietly.

Flinching James felt guilty, “look I'm sorry, okay. I just thought-”

Harriet cut him off with a harsh look, “no that’s the problem. You didn’t think. You waltzed over here full of righteous Gryffindor indignation and made a fool out yourself and me. Now get lost before I really do hex you.”

James was torn; he felt bad, but he hadn’t done anything wrong. If she had just shown him the letter when he asked it wouldn’t have been such a big deal. He hadn’t really thought Harry would know anything, but hearing Sirius words and seeing Evans nearly crying had made him feel useless and weak and he had wanted to do something. Still he could see Harriet wasn't joking and took another step away; only then noticing people were watching them, wincing, he hoped they hadn't heard his accusations.

Opening his mouth to apologise again James quickly thought better of it, seeing Harriet’s eyes narrowing at his action. Walking back to his seat James saw Sirius was red faced and being held by Bellatrix who looked giddy.

Approaching warily, James stopped when he was close enough to speak without anybody overhearing, “get lost.” He said to the elder witch.

Bella let go of Sirius causing him to wince, “now, now, little lion. You should be respectful to your betters.”

“You’re not better than me you psycho.”

“Oh but I am.”

Before James could retaliate Bella moved and was suddenly in his face, her lips close enough to his ear he could feel her breath.

Feeling him go still Bella giggled, “Relax kitten, I'm hardly going to hurt you in the middle of the Great Hall, No, your precious headmaster wouldn’t let me. Instead I'm going to give you some advice; _leave my little star alone_ ,” Bella hissed the last bit.

James was taken back, “my sister-”

“Your sister is the only good thing about you, you worthless excuse of a wizard.” 

Insulted, James was about to pull his wand when another voice cut him off.

“I understand that this morning’s paper has caused a great many of us distress however I must as that we all calm down and return to our seats,” Dumbledore's voice rolled around the room.

Shooting the giggling Slytherin a dark look, James shoved passed her and back over to Sirius, who was rubbing his shoulder in pain.

///

Harriet saw Bella near James and felt oddly satisfied, her cousin always seemed to be there when she needed her.

“Are you okay?” the whispered question pulled Harriet's attention back to her surroundings.

“I'm fine,” she assured Barty who sent her a sceptical look.

Focusing around her Harriet heard whisperings

_Wonder what that was about..._

_He looked pissed..._

_Their father maybe?_

Making sure her face was impassive Harriet tuned them out; relieved they hadn't heard her own brother making such accusations.

“He’s a fool,” Barty commented, he couldn’t believe what Potter had just done.

Harriet smirked, “he's a Gryffindor.”

Barky snorted before looking pensive, “my father is going to be awful this summer now.”

Sending her friend a look, Barty continued, “he's making a move for minister; Not yet obviously, but in a few years. With all of this going on he's going to launch his anti-dark campaign, start to build a support.”

Harriet tilted her head, Barty was a conundrum; she knew he didn’t care about light or dark, she had seem more than one questionable book in his hands so she knew he wasn't limited in his view of magic, yet he always tried so hard to please his father.

“Then it seems we’ll both have pleasant summers,” she said dryly, not looking forward to spending time avoiding James and his minions.

Barty smirked, but before he could reply with what would have been no doubt an equally dry remark another voice rang through the room.

“I understand that this morning’s paper has caused a great many of us distress however I must as that we all calm down and return to our seats.”

Looking up Harriet saw the headmaster looked grave. After a few moments he started to speak again, “...as you now all know our world is becoming a dark and dangerous place. I can make no promises about that will come but I can promise you all this; here at Hogwarts you will be safe. I will not lie, dark times are ahead. We will be tempted and swayed but if we stand firm then we will overcome this shadow. There is always hope, a light even in the darkest of nights.”

Harriet wanted to roll her eyes, it sounded like a subtle pro-light propaganda and recruitment speech to her. Looking around however, she saw that not many people realised this, most people were all looking grim yet determined. Unsurprised by the easily swayed minds of the masses, Harriet wondered not for the first time how it was that Dumbledore maintained his image of sweet grandfather when it was clear he was anything but.

The end of year feast was oddly subdued in comparison to previous ones. Even with Dumbledore's rallying speech the students didn’t seem to recover their previous excitement for the coming summer. As soon as the plates cleared Harriet went to stand, she had finished packing but still wanted to return to Ravenclaw tower and wait for the train.

“Excuse me Miss Potter,”

Turning Harriet saw her Head of House; Filius Flitwick was part goblin, his magic which was mainly human, showed his mixed heritage. It was intriguing to Harriet, different from anybody else’s she had ever seen before.

“Sir?” she said, phrasing it as a question.

“The headmaster has requested that you and your brother meet him in his office.”

Harriet wondered what it was about, “I see,” she replied.

“Do you know the way?”

Harriet smiled lightly at her teacher, “I do, thank you.”

As he left Barty leaned in, “what was that about Lyra?”

“I'm not too sure; it would see the headmaster needs me and James.”

Harriet felt a slither of worry worm its way through her, could Charlus be hurt?

///

Entering the headmaster’s office after being called in, Harriet was displeased to see James hadn't arrived yet.

“Ah, Harry my dear girl,” the headmaster said jovially, blue eyes twinkling.

“Have a seat, lemon drop?” he offered.

Forcing a pleasant smile on her face Harriet took the offered seat, “no thank you sir,” she said, refusing one of the sour muggle candies.

Sitting in silence for a moment Harriet looked around the office, taking in all of the knickknacks and artefacts scattered around, she had never been in here as a student; having only visited once before as a child with her father. The headmaster’s phoenix is what truly caught her attention though; the bird was magnificent, sitting on a perch in the corner.

“Ah I see you've spotted Fawkes.”

Harriet hummed, “I've never seen a phoenix before,” she admitted.

“Many haven’t, they’re reclusive creatures phoenixes.”

Before she could say anything else, the door opened and James walked in, looking very at ease to be in the headmaster’s office. Then again, from what she had heard he had been here many times because of his behaviour alongside his friends.

“Ah James, I was just wondering where you had gotten to,” the headmaster greeted, raising the lemon drops in offering.

“Headmaster,” James said, taking a sweet from the offered bowl.

“If I may headmaster, why are we here?” she asked.

Albus smiled, “it’s nothing to worry about my dear, your father simply asked that I allow you to floo home for the summer.”

Harriet was surprised at this, people didn’t often floo home, it was usually reserved for emergencies.

“Is dad okay?” James asked, voicing Harriet’s own fears.

“He’s fine my dear boy, I spoke with him just this morning,” the headmaster reassured.

Feeling better, Harry allowed some of the tension she hadn't realised was building, to leave her shoulders. 

“I trust you're all packed?” the headmaster asked.

James fidgeted, “ermmm, no, not quite.”

Harriet withheld her desire to snort, “I am.”

The headmaster laughed happily, “well James, pop on back to your dorm and pack, once you're finished well get you both off home.”

Seeing James about to leave, Harriet had a moment of displeasure, not wanting to be left with the headmaster.

“If I may headmaster, can I go and inform my friends I won’t be joining them on the train?”

Albus nodded, “go on then dear, pop back once you're done,”

Relieved Harriet stood and followed after her brother, who had waited for her once hearing her request. As they walked, Harriet resolutely ignored her brother, still angry about his earlier behaviour.

“Look Harry, I'm sorry okay? I was an ass and I wasn't thinking.”

Harriet didn’t falter in her steps, “I don’t want to hear it James.”

James was getting annoyed at his sister’s stubbornness, “you can’t be angry at me forever Harry. We've got an entire summer together.”

Still walking away Harriet replied, “Tragically. Now if you don’t mind I've got to find Barty and Regulus and let them know I'm missing the train.”

Watching her go James shook his head, he’d get through to her.

Albus allowed his jovial mask to drop once his office door closed; that Tom was becoming bolder wasn't a good thing and he worried for the future. He had seen the Potter siblings having what looked like an argument after the papers were delivered and hoped that James was able to pull his sister away from the darkness into the light.


	5. Chapter 5

Harriet wasn't surprised that her father stepped up his protections for the summer. The very reason he had brought them home early via floo was so that he could update and improve the wards surrounding their manor. James however wasn't as understanding... leading to their current argument; Two days in and James was already acting like a brat.

“I don’t understand why I can’t go meet up with my friends in Diagon alley!” her brother whined.

“Because it’s dangerous James, if you want to see them you can have them over anytime.”

“But it’s boring here, we've done everything.”

Harriet didn’t withhold her eye roll, her brother had an entire manor, Quidditch pitch and library at his disposal yet said there was nothing to do? 

“James you know that it isn’t safe, you've seen the papers and I can tell you it’s getting worse, each day more people are disappearing.”

“But they’re only attacking muggles and muggleborns. We’re all purebloods apart from Remus who’s a half blood; we’ll be fine if we go to the alley for a few hours.”

Harriet was surprised James would say that, but then again if it helped him get his way she shouldn’t have been.

“It doesn’t matter who they’ve attacked so far James, they’re escalating and soon it won’t matter.”

Tuning out of their argument Harriet wondered what would happen in the future.

///

Harriet had met aunt Cassiopeia a handful of times growing up. She knew the woman had a reputation; she was like all Blacks, rather infamous, her black book was the envy and terror of almost everyone.

“You look like a Black at least,” were the first words the old witch said when Harriet stepped from the floo.

Harriet wondered about the relevance of such a comment but knew better than to question her elders, Arcturus had taught her that early on. So instead she nodded her head slightly and replied, “thank you, I am told I look like my mother.”

The old witch smirked, “respectful to, yes I can work with this...”

If Harriet had ever believed her childhood lessons with her uncle were rough, such thoughts were quickly dispelled within a few short hours. She was in hell; it was the only explanation.

“Dodge girl,” the demented old witch cackled, gleefully slinging a sickly yellow coloured spell at Harry.

Spinning, Harriet dodged the spell, throwing back an entail expelling curse. She surprised when she was only half disappointed that it didn’t connect to her current duelling partner.

Harriet had naively thought that her lessons with Cassiopeia would be dull; the old lady had lured her into a false sense of security as the first half of their lesson had been her quizzing Harry on magic, history and politics.

Cassiopeia had been impressed with the girl, she was quick and didn’t give away her hand to much; shocking for a Potter raised Ravenclaw, the girl answered and manipulated her answers like a veteran snake. Her potential was great, with a few lessons on the finer areas of politics and people management, Cassiopeia could see her going far.

It wasn’t just Cassiopeia who was impressed; Harriet, though reluctant to admit it as she was currently exhausted, was in slight awe of the old witch. Cassiopeia’s political savvy was immense, she could manipulate a room full of people and dig out their secrets faster than anybody Harriet had ever seen, and she could do it without them being any the wiser. Such skill shouldn’t have shocked Harriet. Everybody knew not to mess with the Blacks; they were powerful not just magically but politically as well. Still, Harriet mused, as she dodged another spell blast, having an eighty four year old witch spinning and cursing at you, while still managing to question your knowledge of family histories was a shocking and awe-inspiring experience.

Cassiopeia had laughed at Harriet's shock, “Dear girl, I hold the most blackmail material in Europe. If I was any less than who and what I am I wouldn’t have survived.”

The black book was famous. Every family had one, where they kept their secrets, yet Cassiopeia Blacks was legendary. She had secrets and information on every major political and social figure in Europe; it was because of this that she was the Black family’s official secret keeper.

“You need to keep focused Lyra,” the old witch chastised as a spell caught her shoulder making her wince.

Narrowly avoiding being hit by another spell, Harriet sent back a stunner followed quickly by her living nightmare curse. Harriet was proud of her creation, she knew it would be classified as dark if she published it for mass market but she didn’t care. She had created it after her uncle had issued her a challenge.

Spell creation wasn't an easy task; it required knowledge of runes, Arithmancy and magical theory. Harriet hadn't expected her spell to work but it had and it was a success. Her inspiration for the spell came from dementors, Harriet had never seen one in person but had read about the effects they had on people. Her spell brought for a person’s fear and amplified it, only people with strong occulmency shields would be able to escape; it was a good spell for distracting and causing emotional upheaval, once somebody was trapped it made them easier targets, most would freeze.

Seeing Cassiopeia still and go pale, Harriet relaxed minutely and took a moment to breathe, she was exhausted. Raising her arm to send a stunner at the older witch Harriet was shocked to see one coming at her. Too tired to dodge she was hit and fell to the floor with a groan.

Hearing the older woman’s mad giggling reminded Harriet of Bellatrix, and she wondered for a moment if it was genetic, lifting her head she saw the older woman twirling her wand.

“That last spell you used was good my dear,” Cassiopeia praised, “not one I recognised, is it your own?”

Harriet struggled to sit up, body aching, “yes.”

“Very good, the effects were strong, for most people it would incapacitate them completely.”

Harriet nodded, pleased and not shocked that it hadn't rendered the older witch completely useless.

“Next time you use it, end your enemy quicker, if they have time they might overcome it. No hesitation.” The older witch instructed.

Harriet nodded again, “yes aunt.”

Cassiopeia looked at the girl on the floor; she had exceeded all of her expectations. Not just with the curse, which was honestly impressive given her age and current level of schooling, but also her attitude. She hadn't stopped to complain, even when Cassiopeia could see she was exhausted, no she had continued on and refused to give in.

“That’s enough for today,” she said; smirking at the flash of relief that showed in the girl’s eyes, she would work with her to help hide that.

The girl was a diamond in the rough, she needed work but Cassiopeia was sure that by the time she was done with her she would be a star.

Letting her head fall back to the floor with a thud Harriet let out a relieved sigh as she heard her aunt leave. She knew the lessons where helping but Merlin she felt tired.

///

“You look like a troll stood on you. _Twice_ ,” James commented as he sat down opposite her at breakfast a few weeks later.

Harriet didn’t argue, aunt Cassiopeia didn’t believe in taking it easy and had been working her to the bone.

“Thank you dear brother,” she replied dryly.

James rolled his eyes at her, as the house elves popped in to give him a plate of food, “what’s up? You sick or something?”

“Or something,” Harriet replied, before adding, “I'm fine. I'm just tired because of all the duelling practice I've been doing at uncles Arcturus’s.”

James scrunched up his face as he was reminded where his sister spent most of her time, “well you should stop; you look like a hag.”

Harriet hummed, she’d actually been given a few days off to recuperate as shed not only managed to impress Cassiopeia but Arcturus as well; Her living nightmare curse being perfected until it was good enough to add to the official Black family grimoire. Cassiopeia had even said that she was ‘not completely hopeless’ which coming from her was practically a glowing compliment.

“Don’t worry I'm resting for the next few days, apparently my birthday is an adequate excuse for a break.”

James scrunched his nose at that but didn’t comment.

“What’s it like?” he asked after a few moments of silence.

“What’s what like?” asked a tired voice from the doorway.

Harriet didn’t need to turn to know who was behind her; she wasn't sure if Sirius had even been home this summer, the boy seemed to be here every time she turned around.

“Harry's duelling lessons,” James filled in his friend.

“You’re getting duelling lessons?” Sirius asked, confused as he knew Charlus hadn't gotten James any lessons.

“Yes, uncle Arcturus was going to give them to me but instead aunt Cassiopeia requested the chance.”

Sirius stilled at that; He wanted nothing to do with his family or their dark ways, had tried hard to ignore everything they had taught him yet such a thing was unattainable. He couldn’t force himself to forget everything that had been instilled to him from birth, because of that he knew the implications of Harriet receiving lessons from Cassiopeia Black. He had suspected he might be disowned, was surprised he hadn't already been to be honest, but he had assumed Regulus would become the next heir to the family after him.

“Does Reggie know about these lessons, usurper?” he asked.

Harriet was confused; not by Sirius’s snarling attitude, no, he had maintained his anti-Harry complain throughout the summer, no what confused her were his words.

“Does he know what?”

“That you're going to take my place as the Heir to the Black Family?”

“What?” her father’s voice rang through the room.

Harriet however was confused and ignored her father, instead focusing back on the last few months, masking her reaction as realisation hit her. It explained a lot if she thought about it, especially Regulus’s contemplative then relieved reaction to her telling him about the lessons; Regulus had no desire to be the next Lord Black. Still she was shocked; she hadn't considered she would be a contender for the role.

“What do you mean Sirius?” Charlus asked.

“Cassiopeia is the one who trains heirs. Grandfather and father both trained under her, I was supposed to but...”

Charlus couldn’t believe it and looking at his daughter he was relieved to see she looked as shocked as him, oh she hide it well, but he knew she was as in the dark about the situation as he was. Still he had to check...

“Has Lord Black made any mention of this to you?” he asked.

Harriet frowned he hadn't, but then again he didn’t need to, thinking back, his actions spoke of his intentions clearly. Still...

“He hasn’t and to speculate on such matters is ridiculous.”

Charlus didn’t know what to say to that, it was at times like this he missed Dorea even more, she would have known what to do.

///

Cassiopeia watched as the girl she had spent the last few weeks training left for her week long break.

“So what do you think of her aunt?” Arcturus asked.

The elder witch turned to her lord nephew, “She is not what I expected,” she admitted.

“She is the best candidate we have at securing a powerful family head.”

“She is not a Black though.”

“That is an easy enough problem to overcome, the girl is more of a Black than a Potter; the family magic’s called to her like none I've ever seen before.”

Cassiopeia knew this, had been informed of it and shown pensive memories of the girls ceremony, “I know, if I didn’t think she had the potential to be the next Lady Black I wouldn’t be here.”

“Yes, I was surprised when I got your request.”

“I heard whispers.”

“Whispers?” Arcturus asked.

“The Dark Lord is gaining power; If and when we join him we put ourselves at risk. Therefore we need to secure our family and if you truly believe that the best chance we have to do that is through that girl then I will ensure that she is ready.”

“Our Lord was impressed with her when they met over Yule.”

“Yes your letter alluded to that, but what of her thoughts?”

“Lyra hid herself well for one so young,” he said proud of his little star, “yet I could see she was taken aback by his magic, he fascinated her I believe.”

Cassiopeia hummed, “I trust you know what you’re doing nephew, aligning us with a Dark Lord.”

Arcturus nodded, “the consequences of doing nothing are worse than if we try and fail.”

The elder witch nodded, “very well.”

///

Charlus stepped through the floo into Albus’s office. He had just come off a fourteen hour shift and wanted nothing more than to rest, but knew such a thing wasn't as important as this meeting.

“Ah, Charlus we were just waiting for you to arrive,” Albus said jovially.

“I apologise for keeping you waiting, with everything going on the whole department has been in chaos as I'm sure has Alastor told you.”

Alastor was Alastor Moody, a young man who was currently making a name for himself in his department. He was one of the people Albus had drafted into this group, people who shared the belief that the rising darkness in their community needed to be stopped.

“It’s quite all right. Now that we’re all here, let’s call this meeting to a start, has anybody got anything to share?”

Charlus listened to the reports of the people gathered; nobody had any real news to share. This Dark Lord Voldemort was being careful, oh they knew he was out there, but until he announced himself they were fighting a losing battle. Charlus was having a hard enough time trying to convince his boss that there was a real threat out there and that his budget needed to be extended. Charlus added what he could, he couldn’t share everything gathered by his department for security reasons, but he shared what he could.

“I've heard nothing concrete, but there’s growing whispers, he's looking to grow his followers,” Aberforth said, he was Albus’s younger brother and owned the Hog’s Head Inn in Hogsmeade. The place was the sort to attract the dregs of society so he usually had something to share.

This statement led to another round of discussions; who were his followers? Names were thrown out and offered up but all were simply speculation. This made Charlus pause; the Black family had been mentioned. He wondered if he should mention Sirius's suspicions about the Black and his status as the heir.

“Do you have something to add Charlus?” Albus asked, having seen his warring expression.

“It’s not about The Dark Lord as such, but it might still be important to know. Sirius believes that Arcturus Black is going to name Harriet his heir.”

The words cause whispers and a few pointed glares; many had forgotten his family’s ties to the Blacks.

“Has he come forward and said anything, approached you about this at all?” Albus asked leaving forward, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

“No,” Charlus said, “it’s just speculation. Harriet was just as shocked as I when Sirius announced it.”

Albus stroked his beard, “I see. This could potentially be a great boon, if Harriet becomes the next Black heir she, like Sirius could have, could cut off that families dark influence.”

Charlus couldn’t help but frown at the words; he knew his daughter and knew that it was more likely that she would remain neutral than turn against the Blacks and get involved in the coming war.

“I’ll keep a closer watch over her this year,” Albus said, “make sure she isn’t influence by the dark.”

Charlus sighed, “She’s too young to be getting mixed up in all of this.”

Albus sent his friend a look of compassion, “they won’t see it like that.”

Reluctantly Charlus agreed, if only because having extra eyes on her would keep his daughter safe.

///

“I can’t believe that you're letting those snakes come into your home.”

Harriet overheard Sirius whine as she approached the den where they received people.

“Dad said we can’t complain; it’s her birthday and if she wants them here then she’s allowed. It’s not safe for her to meet them in Diagon alley,” she heard James reply.

“Still, you had better watch out. They’ll probably leave a curse or two on the wards and leave you trapped or hex you with something deadly.”

Entering the room Harriet snorted; both fourteen year olds were standing near the floo arms folded and looking mutinous.

“You don’t have to be here,” she reminded her brother.

“Dad said I had to make sure everybody gets through okay,” James said, scowl in place.

Their father was working once again, something Harriet had come to expect. She could count on her hands the amount of times she had seen him this summer; between her lessons and his job they simply didn’t have the chance. Still he promised to get a day off soon so they could spend it together celebrating as a family and as a concession made out of guilt, he had said Harriet could have whoever she liked over to the manor on her birthday to celebrate.

That was why James was so annoyed, Harriet had invited over her friends. Bellatrix was coming with Rodolphus; Rabastan unable to make it because of his apprentice, Narcissa was coming with Lucius, Barty and Regulus would be arriving together and Harriet had even taken the thought to invite Miranda and Jasmine. 

Sitting in the chair as far from the two Gryffindors as possible, Harriet waited for her guests to arrive. She wasn't shocked when it was Bellatrix who appeared from the fireplace first.

“Little Star!” the recently graduated Slytherin said, skipping towards Harriet and completely ignoring the two young wizards.

“Cousin,” Harriet said, standing to receive the enthusiastic witches hug.

“Bella you're going to turn her blue,” said Rodolphus’s dry voice, as he followed his fiancé out of the fire, nodding his head to the two younger wizards with a smirk on his face.

Letting her go, Bella turned and pouted at him.

“You’re no fun,” she said as she skipped over to him, attaching herself to his arm.

Harriet smiled as she saw them together, they were set to marry this Yule and Harriet knew her cousin was lucky to have such a match; they genuinely loved each other and it showed.

“Hello Rodo,” Harriet said, smirking as his eyebrow twitched at the nickname.

“Little Bird,” he greeted.

James watched their interaction with intrigue; he was used to Bella being her usual crazy psycho self who had not decorum, yet he had never seen Lestrange act like anything but an emotionless proper pureblood heir.

The flood flashing green again drew James attention as Narcissa stepped through, followed by Lucius.

“Potter,” the blonde haired male Slytherin greeted, voice indifferent as he looked at him and Sirius before dismissing them.

“Malfoy,” he replied in turn, not managing to hide the dislike in his voice.

“Little cousin,” Narcissa greeted; like Bella she also drew Harry into a hug, though hers was by far less violent.

Soon everybody had come through and James was left looking at the gathered group. They were all picture perfect little purebloods, who now they had greeted one another, seemed to the fallen back into their emotionless roles.

Harriet was happy with the turn out, everybody except Rabastan had managed to come over.

“If you would all follow me the house elves have set some refreshment up for us in the sunroom.”

James watched them go and felt torn; maybe they weren’t as bad as he thought? Still he couldn’t help but remember Bellatrix’s insane giggle and the glee in her eyes as she had read about the attack that occurred before they broke up for the summer.

“We’re going to spy on them right?” Sirius asked.

James looked at his best friend, not surprised by the question, “no,” he said sourly.

“You can’t really trust those future Death Eaters?”

James couldn’t believe Sirius had the balls to call them that, “I don’t trust them nor do I like them being near Harry but you can’t just call people Death Eaters!” he hissed.

His father had come home from work last week exhausted once again and complaining about the growing number of people vanishing. He had told them with a grim look that a group known as ‘death eaters’, followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort, were most likely the ones responsible.

Sirius scoffed, “they are future ones. I bet Lestrange is one already.”

James was conflicted, he agreed with Sirius to a point. Lestrange did seem like the ideal candidate, from what he had gathered from his father the Death Eaters were the Dark Lords followers, usually pureblood traditionalists who hated muggles and muggleborns. Lestrange fit the mould and James knew that his views matched up.

“We can’t. If Harry finds out she’ll hex us,” James said, it was true. Their relationship had been strained all summer and he didn’t want to know what she would do if she caught him spying on her or her guests, even if he didn’t trust them.

“Pppft, we’re the marauders. We won’t get caught!” Sirius boasted arrogantly.

James was conflicted, he didn’t want them with his sister but he didn’t want to anger her even more.

“We can’t. You know that with her gift she can catch us, she can even see through the cloak.”

“But...”

“It’s her birthday. If we ruin it dad will be furious,” James pointed out

Sirius looked annoyed but reluctantly agreed, “fine, I think it’s a mistake but whatever.”

///

“So my Little Star, are you excited for turning thirteen?” Bellatrix asked as they absconded to the sunroom.

Harriet smiled, “I suppose,” Harriet mused, “but it’s not an important birthday.”

“That’s not a good enough answer Lyra, all of your birthdays are important,” Narcissa said.

Laughing Harriet smiled, “shall I remind you of that when we reach our 50’s and start to go grey?”

Bellatrix cackled while Narcissa smirked, “perhaps not, but your birthday is still important little one,” Narcissa insisted.

“Will you still love me when I'm old and grey?” Bella asked a suddenly terrified looking Rodolphus.

Harriet smirked; he would have to answer this question very carefully.

“I would, even old and grey I would still find you enchanting. Nothing would stop me from loving you.”

Bellatrix looked stunned and actually blushed while the rest of the males looked appalled at Rodolphus’s response; Lucius in particular. as Narcissa suddenly turned to him. Harriet however was pleased; Bellatrix deserved only the best.

Lucius sighed as he received a pointed look from Narcissa and pulled her to him, gently kissing her hand.

Harriet smiled and caught Barty’s eye, “Not going to try to flatter me Crouch?” she asked jokingly.

Barty looked panicked; seeing this Harriet laughed, “Its okay Barty. I would be genuinely terrified if you tried. You're my best friend.”

“Are you lot usually so loved up or is it our presence?” asked Miranda as she sat watching them all with mirth in her eyes.

Bellatrix pulled from her moment, giggled and started to skip towards Harriet, “the little Avery is right, you distracted me Lyra.”

Laughing at her cousin’s enthusiasm, Harriet allowed herself to be seated in the middle of the room.

“Now birthday girl, it is time for presents,” Bellatrix practically squealed.

With a resigned sigh Harriet took the gift from her hands, “you haven’t gone overboard have you?” she asked.

Rodolphus snorted and sent Harriet a look, “do you think she knows the meaning of the word sensible?”

Opening the present which was wrapped in silver Harriet found herself holding a black velvet box, already dreading what was inside she sent Bellatrix an exasperated look before opening the box the box; inside was a gorgeous diamond hair clip shaped like a shooting star. Picking it up Harriet was taken away by how the light reflected from the gems and covered the walls in sparkling colour.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, “thank you both.”

Bellatrix beamed while Rodolphus nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“You can wear it during our bonding ceremony,” Bellatrix said.

“Have you settled on a date then?”

“We have,” Rodolphus said, “the 21st of December.”

Harriet smiled, “a Yule ceremony, how lovely.”

Regulus appeared then, “open this next,” he said, “Before you get distracted by talk of bonding ceremonies and forget all about your other gifts.”

Hiding a blush, as she was about to let herself get distracted, Harriet took the present from Regulus.

“It’s from my parents as well,” he added.

Smiling Harriet opened the box and was surprised at the gift, inside the box was a beautiful silver brush with a matching mirror and comb. Picking the brush out Harriet was shocked at the beauty of it; the silver was engraved with roses so intricate they looked real.

“They’re lovely,” she said, placing it back in the box.

Soon Harriet had opened all of her gifts and found herself with a delicate rune working set with a selection of crystals, a beautiful new set of formal robes, books on warding, curses and blood magic’s and an assortment of different candies.

“Now that you've thoroughly spoilt me, I supposed it time to let the elves serve us some refreshments.”

Bellatrix nodded with excitement, “and what have you decided on for this year’s cake?”

For the last few years, Harriet would ask for a different type of cake on her birthday, “this year I asked the elves to me a caramel and pecan cake,” she said.

With the refreshments gone the group soon settled into comfortable conversation.

“Have you decided yet what you wish to pursue Bella?” Harriet asked her cousin.

“I'm still unsure, I don’t want to be bored all day sitting around but nothing really appeals to me,” the older witch complained

“Have you considered doing a mastery in a subject?”

Bellatrix went silent in consideration, “Maybe defence...”

“You would do well with that,” Barty said, having seen the older witch curse the people who annoyed her on more than one occasion.

Rodolphus patted his pouting fiancés hand, “just think darling, you could get you mastery in time to teach Lyra’s seventh year.”

Bellatrix's eyes widened and she cackled, “professor Lestrange,” she tested, “I like it.”

Harriet laughed, “I doubt Dumbles would allow you to teach Bella, didn’t he threaten you more than once with suspension for cursing the poor defenceless Hufflepuffs?”

Bella pouted at the reminded, “it’s not my fault badgers cry so easily.”

“And let’s not mention who taught Bia her hunting habits,” Narcissa said, sending Bellatrix a pointed look as the older witch giggled again.

At the name of her familiar, suspicious looks were sent around the room, making Harriet laugh. Bia was, at last check, in the kitchen asleep. Her kneazle was fascinated by the house elves as they tended to spoil her rotten.

Once reassured that speaking her name hadn't made the kneazle appear, Regulus cleared his throat, “even without the possibility of teaching, perusing a mastery would be good for you cousin.”

Bellatrix hummed, “I suppose I could ask father and grandfather to ask around, see if there are any appropriate masters willing to take me on.”

“Speaking of cousins, where is Andromeda?” Harriet asked.

Both Black sisters scowled, Bellatrix most notably.

“She's spending the summer with aunt Lucretia, mothers hoping that spending time away will help her to remember her priorities,” Narcissa explained.

“She’s still dating that Hufflepuff, Tonks isn’t it?”

Bella snarled, muttering about hexes and Hufflepuffs; ignoring her, Narcissa showed a pained expression, “yes, Theodore Tonks.”

Harriet hummed; she had hardly seen or spoken to Andy in years, the middle Black sister having pulled away from the family almost completely.

“It’s a shame,” Jasmine said, “my brother used to have a ridiculous crush on her,”

Narcissa turned at that, shock and mirth showing on her face “really, Even Rosier had a crush?”

“Oh that’s not even the funny part...”

The males all shared resigned looks as the conversation descended into topics of crushes and relationships. Regulus and Barty looked particularly horrified as they heard the inner workings of the female mind; both of the younger wizards had never been exposed to girls when they got together like this.

///

Harriet was happy as she place away her gifts, gently running her new brush through her lose hair.

“Knock knock,” a voice said, turning towards her door, Harriet place the brush down on her vanity.

“Come in father,” she said, smiling when Charlus appeared.

He looked tired and once again she was hit with guilt as she took in his pale skin, drawn face and slumped shoulders.

“How is my birthday girl?” he asked happily.

Harriet smiled, “I'm good thank you,” she said, picking her brush back up to continue combing her hair.

Watching his daughter, Charlus was hit with a sudden sense of melancholy, she looked more and more like Dorea with each passing day. Standing behind her, he gently took the brush admiring it before he took over combing her hair.

“This is nice, is it new?” he asked.

Harriet hummed, her mother used to do her hair, the memory had her smile with bittersweet happiness.

“Yes, Regulus and his parent got it for me.”

Running the brush through her long black curls Charlus nodded, “that was good of them,” he said, before asking, “Now I may not be an expert but I can manage a few basic things, so my lady, how would you like your hair?”

Laughing Harriet sent her father a shocked look.

“Oh you laugh but I assure you, if I wasn't an auror I could easily be a stylist,” he boasted with faux arrogance.

Laughing Harriet smiled, “a simple braid will do.”

Running his finger through her curls once more, Charlus gently partitioned sections of her hair, “I used to do this for your mother when we were younger, she insisted that it was a necessary life skill.”

Harriet smiled again, “well it’s certainly coming in handy now.”

Once the braid was finished Charlus stepped back and smiled, “there a braid fit for a princess,” he announced.

Shaking her head fondly at his antics Harriet asked, “Is there something you needed father?”

“No, I just wanted to see you. It’s your birthday and I've practically missed it all.”

“It’s okay; I understand that you're busy.”

“I will never be too busy for you or James. I love you both”

Harriet smiled slightly sadly at that, “I love you to father.”

Looking up at him, she couldn’t shift the guilt she felt, she did love him; He was her father, even if she didn’t agree with everything he believed in or fought for, that would never change.

“Now I've got tomorrow morning off, so how about I take you and James for breakfast?”

Harriet nodded, “I would like that.”

Smiling Charlus leaned and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead, “excellent.”

///

Harriet sat opposite Cassiopeia and sipped from her tea cup. Since returning to her lessons she hadn't brought up Sirius’s accusation or her own suspicions, but she had noted how everything she was being taught would be helpful for a family head.

“So you're going into your third year come September?”

“Yes aunt.”

“As a Ravenclaw,” Cassiopeia stated.

“Yes.”

“You’ll be underestimated as a Ravenclaw I suppose, still make sure to foster relationships with the Slytherins. Most people of influence hail from the snake pit.”

Harriet sipped her tea, “I shall. I have many friends as well as family residing in Slytherin.”

Cassiopeia smirked, pleased with her reply. “What lessons have you opted for?” she asked.

“I'm taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, as well as Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. The latter two however are only on a provisional basis for now, I will most likely decide to drop one or both within a few weeks.”

Cassiopeia nodded, pleased with the selection, “a good choice. Have you made any headway on developing your latest project?”

Harriet placed her cup down, “not as much as I had hoped. When I created my spell it was, in comparison, easy. Trying to develop a ward is much more complex.”

Arcturus had issued her another challenge, to create a blood based ward. Harriet was excited by the task yet I was providing to be difficult, creating a simple ward was beyond her current abilities let alone a blood ward.

Cassiopeia smirked, “you have time dear. I was shocked you managed a spell at your age let alone one of such magnificence.”

“Thank you.”

“Arcturus is aware this task will take time, even years. Him giving you such a task is a show of faith on his part, he is confident you will be able to achieve and exceed this challenge. I dare say he will be practically giddy when you do so.”

Harriet smiled at the thought, pleased at their confidence in her, “I shall see to it that his faith is not misplaced then.”

Cassiopeia looked at the girl sitting opposite her and allowed a smile to show. It was a small thing that Harriet had never seen before, “it isn’t.”

Harriet felt warmth fill her at the words; their confidence in her and her abilities would never grow old.

///

Unlike the previous journey to Hogwarts, this time Harriet and her brother were running late. James had managed to put off packing until the last minute and by doing so couldn’t find most of what he needed, even with help from the elves.

“I don’t know how you managed to lose half of your books,” Harriet chastised as they walked through the train, “it’s not like you read them in advance.”

James grumbled, he’d had to leave without them, the elves promising to send them over once they were found.

“Well I'm sorry, we can’t all be perfect like you,” he said snootily.

Refraining from rolling her eyes Harriet turned to her brother, “I'm not perfect-”

Harriet was cut off as she collided with somebody, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Seeing this James smirked, it served her right.

Harriet took a moment to gather her bearings and wanted to groan; this was James’s fault. Realising her position she carefully got off the person bellow her; Looking she saw pale skin, long rather lank hair and rather worn robes.

“I'm so sorry,” she said, offering the boy a hand up. Seeing him from this angle she saw he had a Slytherin tie on.

The boy glared at the hand and didn’t take it, instead standing with a wince.

“Serves you right-” James started to say, but cut himself off when he saw the boy, “Snivellus!” he said his voice turning into something Harriet didn’t recognise.

The boys glare intensified “Potter,” he snarled, “I should have known you’d be involved in this.”

Harriet, hearing the name knew who this boy was; she had put up with her brothers rants about Severus Snape for years, this however was her first time interaction with the boy in person.

“James,” she said drawing his attention.

Looking away from his mortal enemy James was surprised by the look on his sister’s face.

“What?” he asked.

“Get lost.” She said, the sweet tone contrasting to the dark look on her face.

“But-”

“Now.”

James stared at her, then a Snivellus who was also looking at her in confusion.

“Whatever, I'm going to find Sirius,” he said pushing past her, “I’ll see you soon Snivelly,” he added.

Harriet sighed at her brothers parting comment, shaking her head.

“I apologise once again,” she said to the pale boy who had yet to say anything to her.

Severus Snape was confused, not only had he been knocked over and then offered help but James Potter had walked away without doing anything other than call him a stupid name.

“It’s fine,” he said to the girl, who now that he actually looked at her seemed familiar.

“I'm Harriet Potter,” Harry said offering him a smile.

Severus felt his face scrunch up at the name but reluctantly introduced himself, “Severus Snape.”

“Oh I know; I've had the absolute _pleasure_ of having to listen to James whine about you for years.”

Severus felt slightly smug about that but before he could ask more, a voice interrupted them.

“Sev, where’d you- Oh, hello Harry,” Lily said, cutting herself off when she found them standing together.

Both Harriet and Severus hid their wince at the nickname; such familiarity was for family and friends. Severus had tried to teach Lily that but she had laughed him off, saying such rules were ancient and not important. She didn’t understand that she was insulting the person she addressed each time she used such familiarity, that her refusal made her seem ignorant especially as she knew and chose to ignore magical etiquette and culture.

Seeing the girl her brother was obsessed with Harriet allowed a small and hopefully not too fake smile to appear, “Evans,” she greeted.

Rolling her eyes, Lily looked at the younger Potter; the girl was just a beautiful as she remembered and just a stuffy.

“I didn’t know you knew Sev.”

“A recent acquaintance,” Harriet said, sending the pale boy a smirk.

Confused that Severus smirked back, Lily turned to the Ravenclaw and asked, “Would you like to sit with us? We have a compartment.”

Harriet stepped back, “thank you for the offer, but I should go and find my friends. No doubt if I don’t show soon they will come looking for me.”

Lily didn’t know if she was disappointed by that or not, “okay then. If you can’t fine them you're more than welcome to join us. Isn’t she Sev?”

Severus looked at the younger Potter, he had never met Harriet Potter before now but he knew of her, it was the reason he hadn't automatically recognised her. She looked nothing like her brother; she looked more like that cur Sirius Black than James Potter. Still he had seen her around school, she often sat with one of her fellow Ravenclaw's and Regulus Black, a Slytherin in her year, who he admittedly went out of his way to avoid because of his relationship with Sirius Black.

Nodding his head once, Severus agreed with Lily “yes.”

Harriet nodded her head at the two, “I should be going.”

As she walked away she heard lily whisper at Severus.

“What were you doing talking to her? Did you talk to her?”

Smirking at the groan the Slytherin let out Harriet made her way to the compartment she and her friends usually occupied.

“Did you get lost on the way?” Barty asked as she walked in.

“Hardly, James struggled to get packed in time and delayed us,” she said, “I was also waylaid by Snape.”

Regulus turned to her at that, “Severus Snape?”

“Is there another?” she asked

Regulus rolled his eyes at her, “how did he waylay you?”

“James distracted me and we bumped into one another. I don’t understand James fascination with the boy.”

“He's friends with James’s mudblood,” Lucius said, knowing who they were talking about. He was quite fond of the quiet Slytherin, his mind was a dark and devious place, if only he would ditch the mudblood then Lucius would see about bringing him into their social circle.

“Lily Evans, I spoke to her briefly as well,” Harriet said.

“I don’t see what you brother is so captivated by with that girl,” Narcissa said her dislike clear.

“Morgana knows. She has them both enthralled, though I did notice Snape withholding a wince when she called me Harry.”

They all cringed at that, they were familiar enough for nicknames but they all knew that Harriet didn’t really like to be called Harry; only accepting it from her father without complaint.

“He's tried teaching her our ways, the girl simply refuses to listen,” Lucius said.

“You seem to know a lot about him,” Barty questioned.

Lucius hummed, “he has potential and his mind is a rare prize.”

“I've seen him doing his potions homework in the common room. He's a genius,” Regulus agreed.

Harriet listened with curiosity; she’d never bothered to find out more out Snape, as her brothers self-declared rival, he hadn't registered to her but she was finding herself rather interested by him now.


	6. Chapter 6

Harriet knew her father and Dumbledore met up; was aware of the headmaster’s plans and desire to stop the Dark Lord and ban all of the branches of magic he deemed dark and dangerous, she knew her father supported him. Therefore when she felt his eyes on her during the welcoming feast she wasn't overly shocked, unhappy yes, as she didn’t like the feeling of being watched, but not shocked.

Entering her first class of the year, which happened to be transfiguration that feeling of being watched continued, much to her displeasure.

“Welcome class, to your third year,” McGonagall said, her eyes sweeping across them but lingering on Harriet.

Wanting to groan, Harriet saw both Regulus and Barty pick up on their teachers not so subtle staring, she couldn’t help but wonder why Dumbledore and his lackeys were paying so much attention to her. Throughout the class McGonagall paid closer than normal attention to her, something out of character for the old lion, not that she wouldn’t usually praise Harriet on her abilities. No, she would often compare Harry's transfiguration skills to her brothers, but now she seemed to be lingering and commenting on every motion Harriet made.

As soon as class let out, with Ravenclaw being 20 points up courtesy of Harriet, both Barty and Regulus turned to her with questions in their eyes.

“I have no idea, though I suspect Dumbles is trying to keep an eye on me,” she said in answer to their unasked question.

Regulus hummed, “still having them watching you like a hag watches an abandoned toddler is going to get old fast.”

Snorting at the analogy Barty agreed before asking, “Why?”

“I think he fears for me, the world is such a dark and dangerous place,” she said innocently, swooning and batting her eyelashes at her friends.

Both boys shivered at the tone, they knew better than to ever believe Harriet to be innocent. 

Laughing at their expressions Harriet linked her arm through Barty's, they had Arithmancy together now and she was genuinely looking forward to the class.

“With a bit of luck it won’t last long,” she said.

Regulus hummed, “one hopes.”

With that they split, Regulus making his way to his next class while the two Ravenclaw's made their way to their own.

///

Harriet knew on a base level that she was pretty, how could she not be when she looked like her mother; who was in her mind, the most beautiful woman to have ever graced this world. Yet she was admittedly not used to receiving attention in regards to her looks, especially attention from males she hardly knew. Therefore she was confused; she and Barty had been walking towards the Great Hall for lunch one minute, now she was here.

“Excuse me?” she said.

“Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?” the Hufflepuff repeated looking rather terrified. Not that she blamed him; her reputation in the badger’s house was fearsome due to Bia’s continued attacks on them and her known close relationship with Bellatrix.

“Why?” she asked perplexed, she didn’t know this 5th year in front of her well; she had a vague memory of meeting him as a child and thought he might be a member of the Bones family but that was it.

This time the Hufflepuff looked confused, “it would be fun? I think we could have a good time together.”

Harriet was sure she heard Barty sniggering, “look...” she trailed off not knowing his name.

An indignant Hufflepuff was something she had never seen before, “Edgar. Edgar bones,” the recently named Edgar filled in for her.

“Look Edgar, I'm flattered but I don’t plan on dating anybody in the near future,” she hoped her voice came across as considerate.

Edgar looked crestfallen, “okay Harriet, but if you change your mind...”

Harriet tried to maintain her smile, “I’ll remember.”

Watching his walk away into a waiting crowd of badgers, Harriet turned to Barty, whose eyes were almost glittering with suppressed mirth.

“Not a word,” she hissed at her friend.

“A Hufflepuff,” he said, choking on his laughter, “just wait until Bellatrix finds out.”

Harriet stilled, horror filling her, “I will curse you,” she promised darkly.

///

James had been having a great first day of classes; Old Sluggy had praised him on his potion and asked after his dad and he and the rest of the marauders had managed to prank a group of first year snakes without being caught. To top it off Lily had looked slightly impressed when he earned the 10 points in potions.

“Still need to get Snivellus back for the train,” he remembered, muttering to Remus who standing closest to him.

“Maybe we should not target him specifically, it’s kind of like bullying,” the sandy haired werewolf commented.

The rest froze before snorting and brushing his concerns off, “it’s not bullying. He deserves it, the little snake practically lives and breathes the Dark Arts,” Sirius said harshly.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, practically vibrating with pride when Sirius smirked at him.

Sighing Remus reluctantly agreed as he followed his friends down the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch.

“...Can’t believe you had the guts to ask her out,” came a whispered voice from up ahead.

“I know, but have you seen her?” anther voice said.

“She’s pretty I’ll give you that but she's like ice; Never seen the bird smile and that kneazle of hers is the devil.”

With James froze, while they could be talking about anybody James knew deep down they weren’t. Shooting his friends a look which they interpreted as shut up and do recognisance, he was proud that they all stilled and appeared to be listening in.

“I'm sure those rumours are exaggerated. Harriet looks to nice to ever allow her pet to attack others.”

“I once saw it play dead, only to attack and maul Tyler’s face after he was brave enough to go over and check if it was okay.”

That confirmed it, only one Harriet had a psychotic kneazle in this school, sharing a look with the others they all realised the same as him; somebody had dared to ask his baby sister out.

Soon the voices got closer and James saw red when he saw Edgar bones was the one who had dared to try and date his sister. He was too old for her. Stepping out from where he was standing, James looked the Hufflepuff up and down. He wasn't a bad sort, from a good family and genuinely a nice lad, but it was the principle of the matter.

“What’s this I hear about you and my sister?” James asked his voice deceptively calm.

Bones paused then and looked at them, his fellow badger paling, yet Edgar seemed disturbingly unbothered at being surrounded by four Gryffindors.

“Before you get too worked up you should know she rejected me,” Edgar said, his attitude unchanging as he stared James down.

James nodded pleased he wasn't going to have to confront his sister, “good, but back to the point. My baby sister is off limits. If you ever think about asking her out again I’ll hex you,” he promised darkly.

Edgar laughed at that, “I understand. I hate it when people ask Amy out, but you've got to realise she's going to be asked out, a lot.”

James glared at the boy, “no she won’t.”

“Have you seen your sister?” the other badger piped up then, before quickly shrinking back at the glare James sent his way.

“Obviously,” James snarled, “it doesn’t matter. Spread the word, _she is off limits_.”

Bones sent him a pitying look, “I’ll spread it but I don’t think it’ll do much good.” With that he walked away, unbothered that his back was to four of the most infamous pranksters in the history of Hogwarts.

James was left gaping, “what does he mean?”

Remus laughed, shaking his head at James, “Harriet is smart, rich and beautiful.”

James and Sirius turned to their friend and glared, “care to repeat that?” James asked.

Remus held his hand up in mock surrender, “don’t worry I won’t be asking her out, I'm just saying it’s easy to see why _others_ would.”

Sirius shook his head, “she's a harpy.”

James nodded, pleased Sirius understood.

///

After a few weeks Harriet had gotten used to her new classes and after taking time to consider the options, had decided to drop Care of Magical Creatures but continue Divination. The workload was more than most but she was managing, maintain her grades from previous years, and actually enjoying classes more. Runes and Arithmancy were worth the wait even if what they were studying was below her level of ability. Regulus was in agreement with her that this year was better; he was enjoying both Care and Runes. Barty however, was one spin away from a breakdown, oh, he had tried to hide his Time Turner from them, but after a week they had found out and confronted him. Still he was adamant to continue with his current work load much to their concern and annoyance. Still on the whole, third year was going well, and it brought with it another bonus; Hogsmeade.

Having spent the day with Narcissa, catching up with her cousin and exploring the village Harriet found herself content. Stopping for lunch though, in The Three Broomsticks, Harriet looked around with ill concealed horror, the gathered students were so unruly.

“I couldn’t help but expect more,” she admitted, the rest of the village had lived up to the hype but this place didn’t seem overly grand.

Narcissa nodded in understanding, “it’s not the best but unless you want to be surrounded by vagabonds or doused it rose water and lace it’s the only option.”

Harriet conceded the point, “still, it’s nice to actually get away from school.”

Narcissa hummed, “is the headmaster still watching you?” she asked concerned.

Harriet scowled, “yes, him and McGonagall; I even caught the game keeper staring the other day.”

“Have you informed grandfather?”

“Yes, he said to maintain what I'm doing; which is nothing.”

“I'm sure he knows what he's doing,” Narcissa comforted her youngest cousin.

“I know, still I dislike feeling their eyes on me.”

“Hopefully as the Dark Lord increases his activities the headmaster will have other things to focus on and leave you alone.”

Harriet sent her cousin a look, “do you know something?” she asked.

“No, but it’s a logical theory.”

Harriet agreed, “I hope you're right.”

///

The rest of the term followed a similar pattern, classes fell into a sort of monotony as Harriet got used to the work load and expectations of her teachers so by the time Yule approached, she was ready for term to end. This year she had extra reason to be excited as she sat on the train taking them all back to London, Bellatrix and Rabastan had sent the invites to their bonding out and Harriet couldn’t wait to see her cousin marry to the man she loved.

“You would think it was your bonding,” Regulus said dryly.

Rolling her eyes, Harriet scowled playfully at him, “I'm allowed to be excited. It’s the first bonding of our generation and Bella is our cousin.”

Narcissa agreed, “It’s going to be a beautiful ceremony.”

“If you could try to keep the chatter about it down to the minimum I’d appreciate it. It’s going to be bad enough with mother going on about it as soon as I get back,” Regulus said.

Harriet sent him a look of understanding, aunt Wallburga was not somebody she would choose to spend copious amounts of time around.

“Still if she's talking about the bonding ceremony, she won’t be complaining about Sirius,” Barty said, trying to console the Slytherin.

Regulus snorted, “No, this is just another reminder of how he's a failure; you know him, he's bound to kick up a fuss about the ceremony and cause a scene.”

They all shared looks of disgust at that, and Harriet hoped that Sirius would be respectful of the event, bonding was a sacred thing.

“Bella will kill him if he tries anything,” Barty said with server certainty.

“I’ll help,” Narcissa agreed.

Seeing the dark look on his girlfriends face, Lucius gently lifted her hand and placed a kiss there, “I'm sure even your cousin understands the importance of bonding,” he tried to reassure her.

Harriet hoped they were right.

///

Going to the bonding ceremony alone didn’t surprise Harriet. She knew her father had been invited as a courtesy alongside her brother but she had little in the way of expectations when it came to them actually attending with her.

Flooing to Lestrange manor was odd; she had never been to the twin’s ancestral home. After being directed by a house elf, she soon found her way into the garden where people where gathering.

“You look beautiful cousin,” Regulus greeted her, as Cissa was no doubt busy with Bellatrix.

Smiling Harriet took his offered arm, “so how has Sirius been today?”

Regulus pulled a face, “mutinous but tolerable.”

“Ah Lyra, I’m glad to see you've arrived, I do believe Bellatrix is asking for you.”

Turning to the voice Harriet greeted the speaker, “Uncle, It’s good to see you.”

“Thank you little one, if you ask a house elf I'm sure one will lead you to Bellatrix.”

Following the elf, Harriet entered after knocking and found herself speechless. Bellatrix was always beautiful, no Black could be anything but, yet now she looked ethereal.

“Little star!” she said, attempting to move but being held in place by Narcissa who was weaving what looked like diamonds into her hair. Aunt Druella and Cassiopeia where sitting watching the process with keen eyes. Andromeda, who Harriet was half surprised to see, was sitting drinking from a goblet of wine and looking mulish.

“Cousin, you look magical,” Harriet greeted, taken away by the picture her cousin presented.

Bellatrix’s face softened, “that you Lyra,” she said.

Harriet was surprised, Bellatrix hardly ever called her by just her name.

“Now come and help Cissa finish my hair. I'm bored and I want to go.”

Laughing at her cousins returned attitude, Harriet approached and joined Narcissa in threading the diamond clips; adding small amounts of her magic as a blessing. Hair weaving was an old and almost forgotten art, but it was something the Blacks honoured on bonding days. Every Black, even the males, would have a family member thread something into their hair using their magic on the day they got bonded. It was a sign of the families blessing on the union.

Once everything was in place they stepped back, allowing Bellatrix to stand. Harriet again found her breath taken away; the robes were gorgeous, white Acromantula silk with unicorn hair lace. They were soft and delicate looking but Harriet could feel the magic in them, looking at them with her sight fully engaged she could see the enchantments woven into the very stitching, blessings of fortune, luck, fertility and happiness.

The ceremony its self was beautiful, Harriet stood at the front with Narcissa and the rest of the Blacks. Andromeda, who hadn't said a word the whole time, had tried to stand near the back but one look from Arcturus had her by Harriet's side. She couldn’t understand her cousin’s attitude, her dismissal of their traditions and family. Even Sirius, who looked like somebody had kicked his crump, hadn't tried to stand apart from the family.

With her sight turned on, Harriet could see the ancient magics working, how they wove through Bellatrix and Rabastan mixing their magics together and binding them for eternity. It was awe inspiring; she had never witnessed a bonding before, their magic blending until they were indistinguishable before going back to their own bodies, taking with it a piece of the other.

With the ritual complete Harriet allowed her sight to fade, the smile on her face however she knew would remain for some time.

“I am envious,” Narcissa said to Harriet, drawing her attention.

“It will be you up there with Lucius soon enough,” Harriet replied.

Narcissa blushed, “no, not that, of you. What it must be like to see such magic, simply feeling it is immense.”

It was Harriet's turn to blush, “I am blessed.”

Narcissa smiled, “come, let us go and congratulate the new Mrs Lestrange.”

Approaching the couple who had blissed out looks on their faces, Harriet smiled, “may we offer our blessing to you both. May magic give you strength, help you find happiness and bring you life,” Harriet intoned softly but solemnly after Narcissa motioned her to be the one to speak.

She knew the words, aunt Cassiopeia had practically beaten them into her over the summer, alongside all of the tradition blessings a pureblood could ever need.

“We accept your blessings,” Rodolphus said, his face soft in a way Harriet had never seen before, “may magic honour you both in return.”

Bellatrix smiled and drew Harriet into the softest hug she had ever given, “such a fine little star,” she murmured into Harriet's ear.

Smiling Harriet kissed her cousin cheek, “I am so happy for you.”

Seeing people waiting to bestow their own and their families blessing Harriet stepped back, “I shall see you soon cousin.”

As the celebration continued Harriet soon found herself with Regulus and Barty, standing on a balcony overlooking the gardens. Most people where gathered in the gardens, fairy lights and willo’whisps lighting up the sky made them look enchanted.

“It was a beautiful ceremony,” Barty complimented.

“It was,” Harriet agreed, thinking back to the way their magic’s had danced together.

“It was stupid,” came a snide voice

Turning Harriet saw Sirius standing there; he had discarded his outer robes and was now just in a silver silk shirt and black trousers.

“Brother,” Regulus said in warning.

“It was. She's bound to that death eater forever now; she can’t leave him and is forced to his will.”

Harriet shook her head exasperated, “that’s not true and you know it; yes they're bound but to each other but their bond is mutual.”

The idea so being subservient to your spouse was ridiculous; witches were just as powerful as wizards. The idea of men being superior was muggle, something that had gained a footing in recent decades.

Sirius scoffed, Harriet genuinely didn’t understand him. He had been taught the same lessons as her and should know the rituals and bonds, what they did. That he refused to learn or believe confused her. He was turning his back on their heritage and traditions and for what? Muggle;, their influence was slowly tearing away at their way of life.

“Didn’t mother tell you to behave?” Regulus asked.

“Oh, going to go and tell mummy that I've been misbehaving are you Reggie?” Sirius taunted.

“You're being ridiculous cousin,” Harriett said, “today is not about you so stop your foolishness and for once behave.”

“Well said little one,” came uncle Arcturus voice, the deceptively calm tone making her reflexively stand straighter. That tone never boded well for anybody.

Sirius stilled, “grandfather,” he greeted.

“Sirius I do believe that you mother desires you,” he said, steel coated in silk.

Sirius blanched slightly but nodded his head, face only betraying his dread to the trained eye.

“Of course grandfather, please excuse me,” he replied, turning and walking away.

“Now Lyra, I was looking for you,” he said, “if you gentlemen would excuse us.”

“Of course grandfather,” “of course Lord Black,” Regulus and Barty replied together.

Taking her grandfathers offered arm Harriet walked with him for a moment.

“What did you think of the ceremony?” he asked.

“It was truly magical, the likes of which I have never seen.”

Arcturus hummed, “their union will be a strong one.”

“Magic seemed to favour them.”

They returned to silence for a few more moments, Arcturus slowly leading them towards the gardens where people were gathered.

“And what of you; I have seen Narcissa with the Malfoy heir, even Andromeda has her mudblood, have you found anybody to whom you would bind yourself?”

Harriet hummed, “no, I refuse to settle for anything but the best and find myself unconcerned with romance yet.”

Arcturus was pleased by this, “as it should be, Blacks only deserve the finest things.”

“So you won’t be pushing a contract onto me?” she asked, rather bluntly.

Arcturus chuckled, amused by her candid question, “no little one, you will be free to choose as long as you do so responsibly.”

Harriet was relieved, she knew with how Arcturus was slowly grooming her to be his heir that he may try to force a marriage contract on her.

“I am relieved,” she admitted.

“You are a Black, we don’t do well to be constricted and marriage is binding. To force you into something you wouldn’t want would just cause problems and magic doesn’t bless the unions of the unwilling.”

Harriet hummed, it was true, yes people could marry for obligation or political union and still be blessed by Magic but the truly unwilling wouldn’t be blessed. It would work and bind them but not bless them. Such unions were frowned upon, as magic was all; how do people expect to have happy and healthy families if magic didn’t bless them. The strongest blessings where bestowed on those who truly loved one another, like Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

///

Harriet was happy once she found herself alone. Arcturus had once again once again taken her around and introduced her to the people he deemed important, adding details on them, their histories and how best to bend them to their will. The information had been interesting and Harriet was happy that she was being trusted with it, but still there was only so much politicking she could take. Still his actions solidified her thoughts on his making her his heir, something she hadn't quite believed up until that moment.

Sitting alone now, on a bench near the Lestranges pond, Harriet looked out at the party still going on around her. Focusing on seeing everything around her, she let out a sigh as the world light up with magic. Looking around Harriet was taken away by the beauty of the world; the spells keeping the decorations were flawless, frigid in movement but intricate in detail compared to the fluidity of each person’s own magical core, their magics all moved around, under their skins and escaping in bursts of colour and action all completely unique to them.

Harriet sat and observed for a few moments lost in the world of magic, therefore she wasn't that surprised when she didn’t notice somebody approaching her, what did shock her though was the strength of the persons magic.

“My Lord,” she greeted, momentarily stumped on how she should address the man. He once again took her breath away, his magic escaping from him in flashes and drawing out the natural magic around them.

“Miss Potter,” he greeted, taking a seat next to her.

Harriet stilled all movement as he sat, unsure what to do or say. Arcturus’s lessons didn’t extend to how to deal with Dark Lords, nor did Cassiopeia's, an oversight she would be sure to mention.

“Tell me, what is it you're seeing that has such a look of wonder on your face.”

Harriet looked at the man momentarily and then, with almost reluctance drew her eyes away, “I'm seeing magic my lord,” she said simply. She almost fell when she saw the man roll is eyes slightly and smirk at her response.

“Cheeky,” he commented before continuing, “No girl, I could deduce that myself, tell me what you see that others cannot.”

Harriet was at a loss, she had accidently joked with the dark lord yet he hadn't punished her, he had seemed almost amused by her.

Looking around Harriet's eyes drew her to a tall, portly man who she knew her father did business with, “Lord Ogden is ill, his magic is fighting it but he won’t survive. I think he already knows this as he's been taking his son around with him more and more recently; passing off his knowledge and contacts, giving him more responsibility.”

Marvolo followed her eyes and took notice of the lord in question. He too had observed the man’s shift in family recently, his eldest son was 20 and rather young to be taking over the family completely yet Lord Ogden had been giving him more and more responsibility of late. He hadn't paid him too much mind, the Ogden family wasn't of much importance, their finances were good but not astronomical and they tended to stay out of politics. Still knowing the boy was about to gain control was interesting, h would be easy to manipulate and guide.

“How can you tell?”

“Like I said, his magic is fighting whatever it is, it’s...” Harriet paused trying to work out how to describe what she was seeing, “...it’s like the colours don’t match him anymore. His magic is weak now, stretched too thin and fading, it’s hard to explain...” she trailed off.

Marvolo hummed, Ogden looked different from when he had last observed him; still larger than most but somehow gaunt in the face, pale and tired. Yes he believed Harriet was correct in her assessment of his health.

“Such a gift you've been blessed with,” he murmured. Half of his mind now making plans on how to manipulate this new knowledge and bend it to his advantage, the Ogden’s didn’t have much sway but every little helps, “the boy, he would have been in his final year when you started school,” he stated.

Harriet nodded, “the prices in their stocks will surely drop when Lord Ogden passes,” she mused, “but I expect that Darius will quickly prove himself. He was a rather exceptional Ravenclaw from what I remember; he got top mark in his NEWTS. I would recommend caution with him, unlike his Hufflepuffs father, Darius I'm sure could have gone to the snake pit.”

Marvolo smirked, “you don’t believe I could charm a snake?”

Harriet was shocked at the response but hid it, “I'm sure you could my Lord. However it would be remise of me not to give you my honest opinion. Unlike his father, Darius actually has sense; his mother I believe was from an Old Russian family, he takes after her much more than his father.”

“I thank you for your honesty then, Miss Potter.”

Harriet nodded, still wary, “if that is all My Lord, it is getting late and I have to say my goodbyes before I can return home,”

Marvolo hummed, vowing to think more on the girls words and investigate before taking action, “then shall bid you goodnight miss Potter,” He said standing and offering his arm to the girl, “but first let me return you to your uncle, I'm sure he would rather you not walk alone.”

Harriet hesitated for a beat before taking the offered arm, “thank you my lord.”

///

Arcturus wasn't sure what to think when he saw his lord leading Lyra towards him, “My Lord,” he greeted, “Lyra.”

Harriet allowed the arm she had been holding to drop and took a step towards her uncle, “uncle,” she greeted before turning and facing the dark lord, “I thank you for your escort my lord,” she said.

Marvolo nodded his head once, “and I thank you for the conversation, it was once again enthralling to have your insight.”

Harriet fought off the blush threatening to rise on her cheeks as she watched the man glide away, taking note how everybody even those who didn’t know who he was seemed to automatically defer to him, his power warning them on a subconscious level to be respectful.

“I see you've had an interesting night my dear,” Arcturus said, drawing her attention.

Harriet turned to him, “you could say that.”

Looking around Arcturus noted that almost everybody who knew who their Lord truly was was now looking at his little star with looks ranging from wonder, lust to envy. Knowing that now wasn't the time, he offered his arm, “all me to escort you to the floo.”

Harriet took the arm with a small smile, “thank you uncle,” she said, “you’ll pass my goodbye on to the others?”

“I shall,” he agreed, “and we shall talk about what happened when we next meet up.”

Harriet hummed, “whatever you think is best uncle.”

///

Exiting the floo, Harriet was surprised when she saw her father asleep in one of the arm chairs. Approaching with near silent steps she gently woke him up.

“ _Nnrg... pink trolls_...” the man murmured under his breath still half asleep.

Harriet smiled at her father’s nonsense, “father,” she said, drawing his attention.

Charlus blinked and realised he had fallen to sleep, looking at the clock he saw it was near midnight, “have you just returned?” he asked.

Harriet nodded, “yes, uncle saw me through the floo.”

Charlus nodded, standing with a groan, “that’s good, I didn’t realise I’d fallen asleep, thank you for waking me up my dear. I fear a night in one of these chair would murder my old bones.”

“You didn’t have to wait up for me,” she said, “you've been working so much lately, you should take the time you need to get some proper sleep.”

She worried more and more about him recently. He never seemed to be home, and when he was he looked tired. She feared for his health as although he joked he wasn't as young as he once was, yes he was only past middle aged in wizarding terms but he had lead a hard life as an auror.

Charlus smiled, “even tired I still want to make sure you get home okay.”

Harriet shook her head, “you're ridiculous, but still thank you.”

Charlus winced as he stretched, following his daughter from the room, “did you have a nice time?” he asked.

Harriet smiled, “yes, it was a beautiful ceremony; truly magical.”

“I'm glad you had fun but now it’s off to bed for the both of us.”

Harriet turned and kissed her father’s cheek, “goodnight,” she said.

Charlus smiled, “goodnight little one,” he replied.

///

The day before returning to Hogwarts Harriet finally found herself at Castle Black with her uncle.

“Lyra,” he greeted, remaining sitting but extending his hand in invitation and indicating that she should take a seat.

“Good morning uncle,” she replied, sitting and taking the cup of tea that the elves made appear for her.

“I must say little one, you have exceeded all of my expectations.”

Harriet fought not to blush, “you honour me.”

Arcturus chuckled, “you deserve it. It is rare for a female to be picked as an heir, rarer still for them to be from an indirect branch of family, yet you have succeeded and shown your worth. I am proud of you little one.”

Harriet stilled, this was the first time he had ever said she would be his heir, yes he had hinted through his action, but to actually say the words was shocking, “I am thankful uncle, but Sirius...” she trailed off.

“A mere technicality; Orion and Wallburga are aware of his faults but have agreed to allow him to keep the title until either I tell them to name you as his replacement or he does something inexcusable, this way we can continue your lessons without too much interference.”

“They agree with me?” she asked, shocked, she didn’t interact with Orion or Wallburga much but she couldn’t imagine them being pleased that neither of their sons would one day lead their family. Although Arcturus was the lord Black and ruled their family, Orion as his son was also Lord Black, he sat on the Wizengamot and was the political head of the family. Yes, he had to defer to Arcturus as the head of their family and but he was the current and technical lord Black.

“They were initially reluctant but easily persuaded.”

Harriet picked her cup back up, “who else knows?” she asked.

“Officially nobody outside of myself, Cassiopeia, Orion and Wallburga, yet I imagine Cygnus and Druella know as well Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus, I doubt Andromeda knows or cares. Sirius is also unaware; A disgrace, to have two members of the Black family turn blood traitor.”

“So my father hasn’t been told?”

“No. I will inform him when it becomes official.”

This wasn't surprising but still rather unorthodox, yet she understood where Arcturus was coming from. Charlus wouldn’t want this, he couldn’t do much to stop it, but he would try if he knew. Still Harriet founder herself overwhelmed, even suspecting it was coming she was still caught unprepared, “what will it mean for me?”

“You understand the responsibilities of an heir,” Arcturus said, “you will one day be responsible for our family, our blood and magic will be yours to lead.”

“I know,” Harriet said, “I was referring to my life, would I be required to change my name or living arrangements?”

Arcturus hummed, “that depends on when we choose to make it official, ideally you will be 17 or over, naming you my heir before then would make things more difficult. As for your name, Lyra, I do believe it is up to you; however the name Black will have to replace Potter and whoever you marry will either have to take you name or understand that you will be keeping yours. The same goes for children; you will be expected to produce the next Black heir.”

Harriet nodded, “I am grateful that you think me worth of this honour.”

“You understand the stance our family is taking in this coming war?”

Harriet nodded, “I do.”

Arcturus knew he didn’t need to explain that they would side with him; he saw it in her face and her eyes that she understood their stance. He knew a part of her was still torn by her family loyalties but he also held the belief that she would do what was right, what magic needed. Magic was dying; the light and their pro-muggle ways were seeing to it that magic was fading. He knew that Harriet even more so than most could see the damage the light was doing and that she knew that if they didn’t act their way of life, their very power would be lost.

“The Dark Lord seems fond of you,” he said, he had been surprised when he saw them together but knew that his lord often coveted the powerful and gifted. He was unsure if he approved of his apparent interest, but nothing about it yet suggested that it was in anyway inappropriate.

Harriet paused, “I'm unsure if fond is the right word, more fascinated. My gift I think intrigues him.”

“You do not have to join him.”

Harriet nodded, she knew that her uncle wasn’t a death eater just a high ranked supporter, “thank you. I support him and his goals if not all of his actions,” she said, “but it is true that I can’t see myself as a death eater.” She could be like him she thought, a supporter and ally.

Arcturus nodded, “you can support him and the cause in many ways without taking his mark.”

Harriet smiled in relief, “I shall aim to make you proud.”

Arcturus nodded, “I am sure you will succeed.”

They sat in silence for a few moment, basking in it comfortably before Arcturus spoke again, “soon the world we know will change, it is about to become a very dangerous place, if you ever need me know that I am always here for you.”

Harriet smiled, “thank you uncle,” she said with sincerity.

///

Returning to Hogwarts was always something Harriet greeted with mixed emotions, she enjoyed school but part of her missed her family and the freedom of being home. Still sitting with her friends in their compartment she was content.

“Did you manage to get all of homework done?” Barty inquired, he had his runes essay out and was making adjustment to it.

“Yes, though I'm unhappy with my potions essay,” Lyra admitted.

“Would you like me to have a look over it?” Regulus offered

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Harriet said, handing over her paper.

Barty looked over what Regulus was writing and pulled an intrigued face, “since when are you a potions expert?”

“I wrote to Severus over the holidays. We have been speaking more frequently and he offered me some assistance.”

Harriet smirked, “Severus is it?”

Regulus blushed, “we agreed to use our given names.”

Harriet laughed, “Well if you like him enough to allow him to call you Regulus then I'm sure he is a perfectly fine person. You should invite him to study with us sometime.”

Regulus looked relieved and smiled, “I'm sure he would be agreeable to that.”

“Who?” asked Miranda, her and jasmine having just arrived in the compartment.

“Severus Snape. He and Regulus have started to get to know one another.”

Jasmine pulled a face but didn’t say anything; Miranda however sent Regulus a calculated look.

“He is friends with that Evans mudblood but I suppose he's not so bad. He gets good marks when he's not being targeted by your brothers.”

Harriet frowned; she wasn't oblivious to James and his friends. You would have to be blind, death and dumb not to notice the marauders with their pranks yet she hadn't ever seen them against Snape; yes she had heard whispers and rumours but never witnessed it herself. Still if Regulus wanted to befriend the boy then she would have to start taking note of him and put a stop to James and his merry band of miscreants. 

“He's a good sort,” Lucius added, he and Narcissa has been deep in conversation but apparently had been paying attention.

Harriet hummed, “then it’s settled,” she decided, if both Lucius and Regulus like him then surely he was somebody she should get to know.

///

“Why did I decide divination was a worthwhile class?” Harriet asked, as she and Barty walked outside towards the lake. They had just finished their end of year exam in the subject and it had been less than inspiring.

“Because you like to suffer clearly cousin,” Regulus said, he and Severus where sitting with jasmine and Miranda outside in the shade of a tree, surrounded by books and clearly revising.

“You could at least pretend to sympathise with me Regulus,” Harriet said, taking a seat and putting her bag down with a sigh of pleasure.

“I could,” he said smirking, “but I won’t.”

“This is why Bella is my favourite.”

“I thought she was your favourite as she trains your demon to prey on Hufflepuffs.” Severus said his voice droll and deadpan.

It had taken the pale Slytherin a while to become comfortable with them but he had slowly come out of his shell and would happily join them in conversation and study. Though he did tend to split his time between them and the mudblood equally, something Harriet wasn't impressed by. No, she had been forced to interact with lily Evans a few times now because of Severus’s friendship with her and James obsession and her original observation still stood; she wasn't impressed.

Barty snorted at that while Harriet rolled her eyes, Bia really did get a lot of attention.

“Bia isn’t a demon; the Hufflepuffs exaggerate.”

Everybody paused at that and sent her looks of bewilderment. Choosing to ignore them Harriet looked over their books, all but Regulus had Ancient Runes book out. Seeing what they were studying Harriet quickly moved over and offered her assistance.

Severus had been shocked when Regulus Black had first approached him in the common room. He had expected him to be arrogant like his brother, but instead the boy was polite and respectful. He had asked for assistance in Potions in exchange for giving his own in Charms and Astronomy. Severus had been wary yet with each interaction Regulus proved himself to be wholly unlike Sirius, therefore when asked if he would like to study with his friend Severus had accepted with only slight hesitation. He knew Jasmine and Miranda from classes, but he had never interacted with them. The two girls were pleasant company and in the classes he didn’t share with Lily such as Ancient Runes he would sit with them. Barty crouch was not somebody he had interacted with nor would he have, yet once he got to know the blonde he was shocked; Barty was brilliant in a way few could ever hope to be. Driven and focused, Barty crouch was a true Ravenclaw. However the person who Severus was most surprised by was Harriet Potter. He loathed James Potter. The boy was the bane of his existence, always targeting him and making a nuisance of himself yet Harriet was different. Where James was brash and loud, she was calm and quiet; a snake in the grass waiting to strike. She was also extremely gifted in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Magical Theory. The girl was well beyond her age group perhaps even Hogwarts all together, yet she didn’t boast or show off; Harriet Potter was somebody Severus had come to genuinely like.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if blessed water burnt her,” Severus deadpanned.

///

The last day of term was once again filled with tension. Rumours filled the halls as students and staff speculated about the likelihood of another attack coming. There had been an increase in reports of muggle violence and missing people when suddenly they had stopped, some speculated that it was all over but Harriet was one of the few who suspected that this was done as a build up to something major.

Seeing the number of owls swooping down Harriet knew she had been right. Passing Nike some bacon bits Harriet took the paper from her, spreading it out so both, jasmine, Miranda and Barty could see it.

///

**_Muggle-Rights Activist found tortured: Dark Mark hanging above the scene._ **

_Aubrey Moore, 32, a Muggleborn Ministry employee in the Muggle Relations Office, who had slowly been working her way up the Ministry ladder, has been found tortured and her body displayed outside the Leaky Cauldron this morning. Moore who was reported missing last week by her co-workers had recently been campaigning for Muggle Rights, her aim to bring our two worlds closer together..._

_The body was found at 04:30 by local business owner Garrick Ollivander who was going into work early. He reported it directly to the auror department as he realised immediately the poor woman was deceased. Above the brutal scene stood a green mark, depicting a snake coming from the mouth of a skull. This sign, reportedly the mark of the rising Dark Lord, could still be seen flying above the scene even hours after the body of Miss Moore was taken..._

_This act of horrible brutality is just one in a long list of vicious crimes having recently taken place and it begs the question, who is behind this rising violence plaguing our world, Is it really a Dark Lord?..._

///

Harriet read the article twice before sitting back and digesting what it said. She knew that the use of the mark was the starting point, they were officially at war even if the majority of the world didn’t realise it.

“I heard about her,” Jasmine said, pitching her voice low so only they would hear her, “she wanted to break the statue of secrecy, muggle medicine is barbaric and she wanted to save her dirty muggle mother she went before the Wizengamot to plead her case and when she was rejected she started campaigning.”

Harriet wasn't surprised that Jasmine knew about Moore, Lord Rosier worked in the ministry and she knew Jasmine was close to her father.

“It’s not shocking she was killed, her ideas would have gotten us all killed and magic destroyed,” Miranda agreed, a look of disgust showing on her face.

Harriet couldn’t help but have the same opinion. She wasn't fond of the violence of the act, but she knew in the long run Moore’s ideals would have gotten them all killed.

“Still do you really think there is a Dark Lord?” Barty said reminding Harriet that her friend unlike them didn’t know for sure that the Dark Lord was real. He didn’t have family in the Dark Lords ranks, nor had he met him personally. No Barty was the son light and neutral supporting individuals who just so happened to be dark.

Sending the two girls a discreet look, Harriet saw they had both paused, “I think that if there _is_ a Dark Lord then he is doing what is best for us,” Harriet whispered, ignoring the knowing looks the girls sent her behind Barty's back.

Barty looked torn but nodded.

“Mudbloods and Blood Traitors deserve what’s coming to them Barty,” Jasmine said quietly.

“I know,” the boy agreed, a dark look crossing his face before he masked it.

The rest of the day was clouded by the newspaper article; everybody was speaking about it, like last time Dumbledore gave a rousing recruitment speech promising the light side was the best and only way and like last time numerous students brought into it. Harriet was glad to get on the train back to kings cross station, just to get away from everybody’s repeated whispers. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update on life:
> 
> Black lives still matter even if its not trending & wearing a face mask is the least you can do...
> 
> Hope you enjoy the update, the rest should follow as i have a whole week off something which hasn't happened in over 3 years...
> 
> Enjoy,   
> Annie

The Other Potter

Chapter seven

“I take it Severus isn’t joining us?” Harriet asked as the train pulled out of Hogsmeade.

“No. He wants to sit with Evans. It would seem that the paper this morning upset her a great deal,” Regulus said, not hiding his distaste.

“Why is he still pandering to her?” Miranda asked.

“They’ve been friends since they were children,” Regulus explained, “he's holding out hope that he can convince her of our ways.”

Harriet rolled her eyes, “Evans is wilfully ignorant. She knows the basics and chooses to ignore them; I doubt she’ll convert to the rest.”

“I honestly don’t see what the fuss about her is,” Barty said, “she's not even attractive.”

“Thank you,” Jasmine said with fervour.

Harriet snorted; Jasmine held a grudge against Lily as she and the red headed Gryffindor had been partnered together in Charms for a project and they hadn't gotten along at all. Evans had insisted on what spells to study and use while refusing to believe Jasmine whenever she made suggestions and tried to contribute knowledge from books and sources found outside of the Hogwarts library. Lily was very much a firm believer in studying only ‘light’ books and refused to budge on her stance that if it wasn't in the Hogwarts library then it had to be ‘dark’ and therefore ‘evil’.

“James is still completely enamoured.”

“Your brother is a fool,” Jasmine said scowling.

Harriet snorted, “You’ll get no argument from me.”

///

Summer was easily Harriet's favourite time. She loved the freedom, how she got to dictate how she spent her time and what she did. She was able to spend whole days researching and developing her ward, she could easily lose hours in the library without worry or notice.

“I don’t believe you've moved since I saw you this morning.”

Harriet looked up and saw her father standing in the doorway of their library. Looking around Harriet saw it was now late, very late if her father had returned from work. Flushing, Harriet put her book down, “I moved when I ate.”

Charlus chuckled and came into the room, he had removed his boots and outer auror robes but still had on his uniform shirt and trousers, “What’s got you hauled up in here?” he asked.

“I'm researching ward stones. Every mineral conducts magic is different ways, therefore I want to see how much the stone impacts on the ward it is used for...”

Charlus was stunned yet at the same time he wasn't; his daughter was brilliant, something he knew from her grades, yet this level of research was usually done by masters not students entering their fourth year of schooling.

“I do wonder where you get your brilliance from.”

“Mother,” Harriet said without missing a beat.

Charlus laughed, while it still hurt to think of Dorea it was getting easier to talk about her and he refused to not talk about her, as he didn't want to act in a way that diminished her memory.

“Dory was without doubt a brilliant witch. She would be proud of you.”

Harriet felt her smile freeze; she couldn’t help but wonder if that was true, would her mother still be proud of her if she knew what she was planning on doing? She loved her father but she couldn’t stand by and let magic be slowly destroyed.

Charlus sat and watched his daughter for a moment, each day he noticed how similar to Dorea she was, and it broke his heart that his wife wasn't here to see it. Shaking his head to clear the negative thoughts he stood.

“Not that I doubt your word, however I do wonder... if I asked the elves what would they say you had eaten today? Would I be disappointed? Therefore little lady, I think its best if you accompany me to the kitchen for a late dinner.”

Harriet snorted at her father’s antics but agreed as although she had eaten, it wasn't much. She had gotten absorbed by this latest book as it had given her a breakthrough in regards to her still in development blood ward. Placing a charm, so she could pick her reading back up tomorrow, Harriet stood and gladly followed her father out of the library. 

///

Like the previous summer, Harriet found herself spending the majority of her time at Castle Black rather than Potter Manor. With their father’s work load increasing even more, James and herself had been left to their own devises; meaning that the marauders had practically moved in from what she gathered in the few days she actually spent in her childhood home.

“How is your summer work coming along dear?” Arcturus asked over tea.

He had had a light lunch set up in the garden for them, informing her to take a break and enjoy one of the few truly hot days a British summer supplied.

“I've completed nearly all of the set homework, I still have a star chart to complete but that is an ongoing project similar to my dream journal for divination.”

“That is good, I’m glad you’re not slacking on your school work in favour of your more mentally stimulating pursuits.”

Harriet blushed, one of the reasons she had done her school work so quickly was so that she could focus on her own projects, most importantly her ward, “I haven’t, however I can admit that I've already returned to my previous ward research... I'm close, I know I am but there is something missing... Something I'm not seeing,” the frustration in her voice causing the older wizard to smirk.

“I gave you this task not to frustrate you, but challenge you. You can take breaks and work at your own pace Lyra, there is no rush.”

Sipping her tea she nodded, “I know it’s just frustrating to be so close.”

“That you've achieved this much is a miracle. You're years ahead of your peers.”

Blushing slightly at the praise Harriet nodded, “thank you,” she said, sitting in silence for a few minutes, “I have been tinkering with a new spell. It’s a deviation of the referencing charm, but instead of finding direct quotes in a text it will search for keywords and phrases and highlight the relevant passages. It’s been handy in my ward research.”

Arcturus chuckled, “that you've managed to create another working spell is remarkable and that it has such practical use equally as impressive. Tell me about it?”

“It’s a rather simple charm in comparison to the captive nightmare curse, the incantation is _Scobo Scriptum._ Circle your wand twice, counter clockwise, over the book or books you want to search while saying the incantation followed by the key words you want to search.”

Arcturus hummed, “simple or not it is a spell that has great practicality and use.”

They returned to silence once again, enjoying the summer heat and asking in the comfortable peace and quiet offered by the afternoon sun.

“Have you made plans for your birthday yet?” Arcturus asked, as the 31st was fast approaching.

“Father has gotten a few days off from work; A miracle with how busy the ministry has been recently. We’re going to spend my birthday in the summer villa in Italy, we haven’t been away since before mother...” Harriet trailed off, even after all this time she still hated talking about her mother’s death.

Arcturus hummed, “I am planning a small gathering to celebrate, just family and a few closer acquaintances. I’ll put it off until you return from your trip.”

Harriet nodded, she knew that her uncle would want to continue her education in politics and manipulation, holding a gathering was the perfect opportunity to do both.

“I shall look forward to it,” she replied.

///

“Why can’t Sirius come?” James whined again for the 5th time. For a fifteen year old the boy certainly didn’t hold back with his complaints nor had he seemed to mature much.

Charlus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he loved his son, he did but sometimes he wanted to hex him. Seeing Harriet rolling her eyes she seemingly agreed.

“His parents wouldn’t give him permission James and I can’t take a minor out of the country without permission. That’s kidnapping.”

James huffed, “but you’re the head auror they wouldn’t arrest you.”

“They would if I broke the law, which I would be doing if I brought Sirius along with us without his parents’ permission.”

“But-”

“Enough James, I understand you’ll miss your friend but you and Sirius will survive a few days apart.”

James grumbled but stopped arguing, his silenced however wasn't without the occasional dramatic sigh and pout.

Rolling her eyes Harriet stood from where she had been sitting on her trunk, “when is the portkey timed for?” she asked her father.

Glancing at his watch, Charlus replied, “We have a few minutes. Why have you forgotten something?”

Harriet hummed, “no, I was just wondering how much longer we would have to put up with James’ dramatics.”

James scowled at his sister, ever since last year she had been off with him; avoiding him and when she couldn’t do that, she’d treated him with cool formality. He had tried apologising but Harriet said he didn’t need to apologise until he understood why he was apologising, whatever that meant. 

Charlus looked between the two and sighed, he didn’t know what their latest issue was but he hoped they resolved it soon. He didn’t want them spending the entire time they were away sniping at each other. 

///

Harriet let out a bliss filled sigh as she sank into the warm Mediterranean Sea; she had been lying in the sun all morning so the water felt amazing against her heated skin. Floating on her back she allowed her mind to wander, these last two days had been heaven. Even James, who was being his usual obnoxious self, couldn’t detract from the splendour of their mini-break. It was just what she needed, a chance to relax and forget everything.

Looking up she watched as her father showed James how to do an advanced shielding charm. James had good form and was a quick study, for all that they’d grow apart she couldn’t deny he would end up being a powerful wizard one day.

Getting out of the water, Harriet walked to her towel and picked up her wand, quickly casting a drying spell on herself followed by a sun block charm as she didn't want to burn.

“Do you fancy trying?” Charlus asked as he noticed his daughter was back from her dip in the water.

Harriet hesitated for a moment, she already knew the spell; for all Cassiopeia preached that a strong offence was the best defence, the old battle axe had shown her a variety of different shield charms and spells for defence during their lessons together last summer. However she didn't want to disappoint her father who looked more relaxed than she could remember him looking in years, so she nodded.

“I've read about the charm before and tried it,” she admitted.

Charlus wasn't surprised, he knew she had received lessons last summer and lived up to her Ravenclaw characteristics by practically living in the library. Still it did make him wonder just how much his daughter knew.

“Then prepare yourself,” he said sending a mild dancing feet jinx _Tarantallegra_ at her, not wanting to cause her real harm if her shield didn't work or hold.

Allowing her body to relax Harriet felt a wave of calm pass over her as the red bolt of magic left her father’s wand, moving hers she quickly threw up her shield and watched as it bounced off, sending back a tickling jinx _Titillando._

Charlus was surprised at the ease she raised her shield and her instant reaction. Smiling, he batted the jinx away and threw one back at her in retaliation, making sure to keep his spells low powered and age appropriate.

Harriet smiled as her father continued to send mild jinxes and hexes at her, enjoying the moment. They quickly fell into a rhythm, their spells increasing in speed and power until Charlus was taken by surprise by Harriet's use of a knock back shield followed by a disarming charm _Expelliarmus_. The advanced shield wasn't something he had expected and it had worked to distract him and render his wandless. He was simultaneously proud and concerned; proud that his daughter was clearly able to hold her own and defend herself but concerned that he hadn't know about it, sure he knew about the lessons but not about the extent of them or her level of ability... It was also rather embarrassing to be disarmed by one’s own nearly fourteen year old daughter.

Harriet let out a breath and smiled, twirling her father’s wand once before handing it back to him. His wand didn't resonate with her magic, she would be able to use it at a push but it would fight her. She hadn't expected her shield to work and was impressed with herself, she knew it was only the surprise that had made it so she could disarm her father but still that she had was an achievement.

James who had been watched in fascination and mild jealousy was flummoxed, “how did you do that?” he asked.

Harriet shrugged, they hadn't been duelling properly, “luck.”

Charlus smiled and put his wand back in his arm holster, “that was very well done dear,” he praised, “I didn't realise how much you had been taught.”

“My lessons were extensive,” Harriet agreed.

Charlus hummed, “yes, Cassiopeia has always had a formidable reputation... Still, it’s good to see that I won’t have to worry as much about you being defenceless.”

Harriet smirked as James seemed to take their fathers words as a personal slight; he was glaring at her behind their fathers back and looked murderous. However as their father turned his face morphed back into a genial one, although he was still shooting daggers at her with his eyes.

“Can you teach me the shield she used?” he brother practically begged, “and that blue spell she sent- * _glass...glace..._ something.”

Charlus laughed at his son’s enthusiasm, “I’ll teach it to you once you've mastered this shield,” he promised.

Harriet smothered her laughter at James’ disappointment; he physically deflated hearing their father’s words.

The rest of their holiday passed quickly and Harriet soon found herself being awoken by the fluttering of owl wings. When opening her birthday presents, Harriet was shocked to see Severus had sent her something, she knew his situation at home wasn't the easiest, so she hadn't expected anything from the boy. Opening the letter she saw he had sent a rather dry enquiry about her summer and condolences about her having to spend it around James. Laughing at the missive, Harriet opened the small box and saw a small potions vial, reading the note attached Harriet was surprised when she saw it was a hair care potion, Severus _hated_ creating such frivolous potions.

Alongside Severus’s surprising gifts, Harriet also received presents from her usual friends and family members. Arcturus however had gone above and beyond, sending her a black diamond locket engraved with the Black family motto ‘ _Toujours Pur’_. It acted as a portkey too, as well as a protection amulet against most basic poisons and hexes.

Putting the locket on, Harriet dressed and made her way into the kitchen, laughing when her father jumped up when he saw her.

“Good morning princess,” he said, “did you sleep well birthday girl?”

Harriet smiled, “I did thank you.”

James who appeared half asleep, looked at her with bleary eyes, “H’ppy B’thd’y,” he mumbled.

Rolling her eyes, Harriet sat down at the table, happy to see the elves had prepared her favourite; triple berry pancakes with fresh cream.

After they had all eaten Harriet was pulled outside hand handed a box by her father, opening the box Harriet was surprised. Inside was a beautiful silver lace dress with black edging, pulling it out Harriet was surprised to see matching black heels in the box and a simple but elegant black over robe with delicate silver linings. Looking up at her father in shock she smiled.

“It’s beautiful,” she said honestly.

Charlus smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “I can’t take all of the credit. I had help,” he admitted, “Narcissa picked out a few different dresses and robes and sent me a catalogue of her choices; I simply decided which one from there.”

Harriet smiled, “then I’ll have to thank her as well. It’s truly beautiful.”

Charlus smiled, leaving over to kiss Harriet head, “I'm glad you approve. You can wear it to the party Arcturus is throwing.”

Charlus hadn’t been pleased when the man informed him he would be holding a gathering for Harriet's birthday but he knew better than to say no. With all of the recent on goings, the rise in violence and suspicions, he was left feeling uneasy about Harriet's continued closeness to Arcturus and the rest of the Black family. There was of course no proof, but rumours were circling about who supported this supposed Dark Lord Voldemort, and the Blacks were often brought up. Still for all Charlus distrusted them and hated their influence over his daughter, he couldn’t deny that Arcturus genuinely seems to care for his daughter.

“I will,” Harriet said, putting the dress back into the box.

“Here,” James said, handing over a hastily wrapped gift.

Taking the package Harriet opened it and saw that it was a rather nice white peacock quill.

“It’s self inking and if you tap the end with you wand and say a colour the ink will change,” James went on to explain.

Harriet was surprised by the gift, it was actually nice and rather thoughtful, she sent her brother a rare but honest smile, “thank you.”

Charlus smiled, happy they were getting along, “now birthday girl it’s your day so what shall we be doing?” he asked.

Harriet hummed, “how about you teach some interesting spells? I know James still wants to perfect his Freezing charm _Glacius_ ,”

The last days of their holiday swiftly approached and Harriet was almost sad to return home. The sun had done her some good and she felt refreshed, she could also see that her father was more relaxed. The tightness that had been causing his shoulders to hunch was gone and he looked years younger. Even James was in a better mood, though that was seemingly from the new array of spells he now knew.

///

Harriet sat in her rooms in Castle Black; she and shockingly enough James, had flooed over that afternoon to spend time with their cousins before her party- or in James and Sirius’s case to run off together and try to avoid the party and the other guests all together. Giving her wand one final twirl, Harriet sat and admired the reflection staring at her in the mirror. At fourteen she now could see why people thought that she looked like her mother, it was something that she both loved and hated, her reflection was a constant reminder of the great woman who was now gone.

“You look lovely cousin,” Narcissa said, she and Bellatrix had decided to come over and get ready with Harriet.

Smiling, Harriet stood and gave a twirl of her new dress and robes, “thank you. I know I wrote you a note but truly you picked a beautiful dress.”

Narcissa smiled, “It’s quite alright little one though I was surprised when your father wrote to me for help.”

Harriet nodded, “as was I, though I am thankful. I doubt he would have picked something so flattering.”

Narcissa laughed, “Yes, sometimes a delicate touch is needed.”

“We’ll have our work cut out for us keeping the wizards away from you,” Bellatrix teased, cackling slightly when Harriet blushed.

“There are no wizards here who would find me interesting in that way.”

Narcissa laughed gracefully, “I'm sure you believe that little one, however I hate to tell you that you're wrong. I know a few wizards who would love to get to know you.”

“Yes like that little badger Bones,” Bellatrix added practically radiating mirth.

Harriet scowled at the reminder of Edgars offer and shook her head, “you're both ridiculous.”

Narcissa smirked, an expression that was rare on her face but highlighted just how similar the Black sisters looked, “we shall see.”

///

James pulled at the robes he had been forced into wearing and frowned, he hated dressing so formally. Still he knew the satisfaction of not wearing them wouldn’t be worth the punishment he got seeing as Arcturus had personally seen to it that he had robes and that they were suitable.

“I see you got kidnapped by an elf as well,” said Sirius disgruntled voice.

Turning James saw his best friend was equally as dressed up as him, however where his robes had a gold trim and had a Potter insignia stitched over the left breast, Sirius's had silver with the Black families coat. 

James nodded to Sirius. He had been caught by an elf, one who had trapped in him his bathroom with clear instructions to wash and dress himself properly or she would do it for him. Such an indignity was not something he would allow to happen, he was fifteen for Merlin’s sake; he couldn’t let a house elf bathe and dress him, so he had been forced to comply with the orders.

“You look like a prig.” Sirius whined, pulling at James robes once he got close enough.

James snickered, “a stuck up pureblood.”

“...A slimy snake.”

“You should keep such comments to yourselves,” a smooth voice said, drawing the two Gryffindors attention away from each other and to Lucius Malfoy who had come over to the corner they had claimed as their own

James scowled while Sirius snarled, “What are you doing here?”

Lucius allowed one eyebrow to rise, “I was invited.”

“You know what I mean, why are you creeping on us like a smarmy little spy!”

Lucius sent them a derisive look, “I'm not spying on you. I simply overheard and thought you should know it would be in your best interests to keep such comments to yourselves.”

“You’re threatening us now?” Sirius asked, “even if I hate them, I'm still the Black heir, you can’t just threaten me Malfoy, especially in my own families ancestral home” He snarled out.

“For now,” the blonde said, dismissing both Gryffindors with a wave of his hand as he walked away.

James turned to Sirius, “what did he mean by that, has something happened?”

Sirius snarled, “Nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

James looked at his best friend with concern; Sirius had been acting out more and more recently, “if you're sure.”

Sirius seemed to deflate when he saw the genuine concern on James face.

“I just hate all of this. I heard my father talking the other day; saying how much of a disappointment I am, just because I'm not an evil dark loving little sycophant like Reggie. Hell they practically worship Harry and she's not even a real Black. They said they didn't understand me or where they went wrong with me, like I'm the one who’s wrong. _Ha_. They’ve always ignored me, focused on themselves and cursed me whenever I do anything they don’t agree with.”

James felt himself wilt, he knew Orion and Wallburga were not the best parents, Orion was too involved in politics and because of this never around, whereas Wallburga was an over domineering harpy, who wanted to control all aspects of her children’s lives. That Sirius didn't fit into her ideal heir mould was a personal insult to the witch and she made sure Sirius suffered for it. He knew Sirius had to endure physical punishments from her and was often worried she would one day go too far.

///

Harriet couldn’t help but gasp as she walked into the castles ball room, although it wasn't unexpected, the delicate decorations and subtle enchantments took her breath away. Her uncle really had one above and beyond.

“My little star,” said man appeared, offering Harriet his arm.

Allowing a small smile to appear Harriet accepted his arm as Narcissa and Bellatrix rejoined their dates.

“Happy birthday, dear one.”

“Thank you uncle,” Harriet replied, “you've done a spectacular job,” she complimented, indicating to the room around them.

Arcturus nodded, “thank you, although I can’t take all of the credit, the elves really do adore you.”

Harriet fought a blush, ever since she was a child she had always gone out of her way to be polite to the elves that served her; she could see their magic, how powerful the creatures where and respected them. In doing so she had gained a reputation as being a great mistress, and had a devoted following of elves, much to her families amusement.

“Still, I thank you for planning this gathering uncle.”

Arcturus smiled lightly; looking at his chosen heir he was proud of the young witch.

“It is my pleaser, just as opening the dancing will be.”

With that, he offered Harriet his hand and once she had taken it bowed, placing a delicate kiss against her skin. Harriet allowed her happiness to show on her face as she danced the opening song with her uncle, her cousins and their dates joining in after the first chorus was done.

She would admit that dancing didn't come naturally for her, for all of her innate grace and skill duelling, something about dancing didn't work. Perhaps it was because it required such formal control; Harriet was a creature of intuition, of emotion and impulse. Still those who looked on didn't notice this, too caught up in the beauty and grace the two dancing Blacks radiated.

With the ball officially open Harriet settled into her customary role, she followed uncle Arcturus around and met with those he had deemed important enough to invite, although this time he allowed her to speak up and join in their conversations. She basked in his subtle praise and pride as she finished laying on her manipulations to the current minister for magical creatures, the man who was really quite dim, was simple to manipulate and lead, he had clearly only got so far on his family name alone. Still that her first attempt as leading a person had been successful made Harriet proud, and that her uncle was pleased with her made her glad.

Pleased with the progress Harriet had made, Arcturus allowed her leave to go be with her friends. Pleased when she calmly made her way straight towards where Regulus and Bartemius where standing, that she had such close bonds to them pleased him. Both boys were credits to themselves and their families.

///

James couldn’t help but stare when Harriet appeared. His sister was beautiful _, it was awful_. Even Sirius, somebody who James had counted on for support during this trying time was seemingly struck dumb. His silver eyes had widened and a subtle blush had appeared on his face.

“What happened to her?” Sirius hissed, he couldn’t believe this was the girl he had known growing up. She was beautiful, whereas Harry had always been plain, unassuming and evil, not anything like this vision of innocence and splendour.

James looked at his friend in despair, knowing that Sirius was lost; he recognised the look on his friends’ face, Sirius Orion Black, was attracted to his sister.

“nothing,” James mumbled, he had been hoping Sirius’s deep fear and hatred for all things not Gryffindor and light would hold out and make him immune but clearly it hadn't worked.

Sirius tore his eyes away from Harry and looked at James, blushing when he saw the look on his friends face, “mate, your sister did _not_ look like that a few weeks ago,” he tried to defend himself.

James shuddered, “it’s awful.”

Sirius disagreed, eyes once again on Harry who was now walking away with his grandfather towards the adults. Watching her he knew he had to have her, it would be perfect. He would become James brother if he married her and it would save her from the darkness of their family.

Nodding, Sirius told James this and rejoiced when his friends misery disappeared, explaining how if he got with Harry then everything would be great; they’d be brothers and Harry would be protected from the Dark Lord, because as his wife, Sirius wouldn’t allow her to go dark. No, she would stay at home with the children, twin boys, James jr and Sirius jr, while Sirius and James went out and fought the Dark Lord and became heroes. She would be the perfect house wife, beautiful and devoted entirely to Sirius and their children.

James thought about what his friend said and allowed himself to imagine it... it would be perfect. He had believed nobody was good enough for his baby sister but thinking about what Sirius said he couldn’t help but agree. Harriet and Sirius would be great together.

Neither boy noticed the dark haired witch standing close to them, silver eyes narrowing in anger and disgust, nor did they see the wizard in front of them, whose burgundy eyes glinted with fury as they plotted.

#


	8. Chapter 8

The Other Potter

Chapter eight

Marvolo knew he wasn't a saint, he was in fact what most would consider a monster, still he couldn’t help but feel disgust as he overheard the two young wizards talking about the little witch dancing before him. Harriet Lyra Potter, or rather Black, was a mystery Marvolo swore he would uncover. Her mind and more importantly her magic were fascinating, her future holding more promise beyond any other person here. Yet these two infantile wizards thought to reduce her to a simple housewife and broodmare... It was unacceptable and insulting, not just to Harriet, but to all witches. Marvolo fought to conceal his anger; it wouldn’t do to make a scene. Still he couldn’t just let this injustice go, so he turned and approached the boys but not before taking note of the livid witch beside them. Smirking as he knew that they would soon come to regret their immature fantasies, he spared Bellatrix a look of acknowledgment; her and her husband Rodolphus had recently sworn themselves to him, although they had yet to receive his mark.

Bellatrix allowed her ire to fade slightly when she saw just who was approaching her blood traitorous cousins. Oh, she would have her revenge for their slander against her little star, but for now she would watch and wait while her lord dealt with them.

“You would do well to keep such plans to yourselves young ones,” he said, his voice clearly conveying his displeasure.

James froze when the man approached, something primal in him telling him to run and hide. Sirius however seemingly missed this evolutionary survival instinct and instead scoffed.

“I’m the Black heir, I can have whoever I want,” he boasted confidently, caught up in his own arrogance and fantasies of the future.

James however shivered, unlike his sister, he could neither see nor even sense magic, yet the air around them seemingly got colder as Sirius uttered those words. Trying to rectify the situation he hesitantly spoke up, “What Sirius means is that a match between himself and my sister would surely be favourable to both of our families.”

Marvolo scoffed internally, such arrogance was disgusting, it was no wonder Arcturus had looked elsewhere for an alternative heir, if this was what he had to begin with. Still the Potter boy had surprised him; he at least looked weary, seemingly picking up on dire nature of their current situation and trying to rectify it.

“And has your sister any say in this matter?” he asked, what little he knew about the witch indicated she would not be pleased.

Sirius pulled a face, “why would she possibly complain? She’ll be grateful that I’m interested if she has any sense.”

Bellatrix had to physically bite her tongue at that remark, oh how she would make him _suffer_.

Marvolo saw Bellatrix bristle and felt her magic lash out and spark in irritation, mimicking his own. He hated how this boy spoke about the little Black witch who held his interest, hated how he believed himself above her when he was nothing compared to her, a mere candle to her supernova. Carefully occluding his ire, he allowed a small fraction of his immense rage to show on his face and was pleased when even the arrogant Black heir stiffened in fear.

“You would do well to take heed of my next words boy. You will never be good enough for that young witch. Compared to her you are nothing, less than nothing. If you continue to talk about her, or any other witch of that matter, thusly you will soon find yourself unable to do anything but scream, isn’t that right Bella dear?” he said, his voice carefully controlled to hide his fury.

James gulped in alarm, the aura around this man screamed danger. Sirius similarly felt himself freeze; finally registering the danger they were currently in. Bellatrix meanwhile took that moment to swoop in, leaning into to two frozen wizards as she gripped their shoulders hard enough to leave bruises, she hissed directly into their ears.

“ _Better off at home pregnant than out gallivanting with slimy snakes_?” she repeated, pleased when both boys stilled before they tried to escape, an impossible feat with her grip on them.

James felt himself flush in irritation and shame; he didn't think that really, he just got caught up in the fantasy and the idea of such a perfect future; One where Harry would be with them, happy and safe from the Dark Lord and his evil followers.

“We were just joking around,” he gritted out, trying to hide his discomfort.

Sirius meanwhile didn't care, he truly believe in his fantasy and would do anything for it to come true.

“Just because only a desperate psychopath like Lestrange would want you, doesn’t mean that other girls want to marry dirty Death Eaters. Harriet deserves the best, not some Dark Lord worshiping snake,” he spat.

Marvolo felt himself still at that, irritation and amusement warring within him. His Death Eaters were still unknown to the mass public so it was surprising to hear the words spat out by the Black heir, although, considering who his family was and where he spent all of his time he wasn’t that shocked. Still that the boy would speak of him so easily was surprising, he wondered what he would do if he knew just who was in front of him.

Bellatrix however bristled at the insult to her husband and herself. Rodolphus loved her completely, their marriage was one of mutual adoration and respect, to insinuate anything else was insulting not just to them but to the magic that blessed their union. Sirius knew that, he had been at their bonding, had seen how magic had blessed them, that he wilfully chose to ignore such a thing baffled her. Even worse though was the fact that the boy dared to even think that he was good enough for her Little Star; that was just pathetic. Lyra truly deserved the best in Bellatrix's opinion, somebody to love and worship her, that her cousin thought he was even in the running to be such a person was pitiful.

“You would do well to hold you tongue cousin or you might find yourself without it,” Bellatrix hissed, releasing the Potter brat in order to reach for her wand.

Sirius opened his mouth to no doubt threaten her with his title of heir, but before he could, a voice cut in.

“I believe he understands now Bellatrix,” Arcturus said, his voice cold enough that even Marvolo momentarily felt a quiver of apprehension.

Bellatrix reluctantly released her hold on him but not before silently casting a nightmare curse, feeling satisfaction when the boy didn't notice it and instead winced at the pain he was feeling from her hold.

“Grandfather,” Sirius began only to be silenced with a flick of Arcturus’s wand.

“You will be silent you insolent child,” he hissed, voice conveying his irritation, “you claim to be the heir to this family but you spit on our magic and traditions, you insult us and our history. You boy are no heir to this family.”

Sirius stilled, he had suspected it was coming, even anticipated it, but to hear those word uttered so coolly still shocked him. His grandfather wasn’t just saying the words, he was casting them, his magic willing them into fact.

James meanwhile couldn’t believe what was happening, Sirius had joked about it but still to be passed over as heir was a big deal, it nearly never happened unless dire circumstances demanded it.

Bellatrix stilled as she felt her magic react to her grandfather’s proclamation, it was official, Sirius was no longer the Black Family Heir. Feeling her family bonds with her magic, she could feel their shock and in some cases approval at the new development, she herself was satisfied with this turn of events.

///

Harriet meanwhile enjoyed catching up with Reggie and Barty, the latter of whom was currently telling her about how his father was of the opinion he needed to expand his group of friends to include more ‘ _influential like and light minded individuals’_ in order to for his ministerial campaign to be truly successful.

The blond haired Ravenclaw's impersonation of his father left Harriet wishing they were alone so she could laugh properly, instead she settled for a light giggle.

“I don’t understand, he’s allowed you to come tonight,” she said, once she finally got control over herself.

Barty rolled his eyes, “he wouldn’t dare to reject an invite from the _Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_ ,” Barty explained quietly, before lowering his voice further, “he's going mental, been spending too much time with Dumbledore I think, he's started to believe the headmasters prejudice, _all Slytherins are all immoral and dark magic means evil_.”

At that both Regulus and Harriet shared a look; the cousins knew the power and influence of Dumbledore well.

“Still... your father was a Slytherin wasn't he?” Regulus pointed out, remembering that fact from when they first met.

Barty looked positively done as he nodded, “he was, a fact he now chooses to ignore.”

Harriet wanted to scoff at the man’s double standards, and idiocy of some people, it was easy to paint Slytherins as evil because they tended to be traditionalists and accepting of all magic, but she knew many Slytherins whose magic was predominantly light. Still the masses chose to ignore these facts, and the fact that one’s magic didn't make them good or bad, and instead they were all painted as evil and judged for it. It was ridiculous and that a former Slytherin was buying into this stereotype infuriated her; she couldn’t understand why it was happening.

Regulus scowled, hating the stereotypes and reputation Slytherin had, but mainly hating that Barty looked so stressed telling them about the pressure his father was putting on him. He wanted to hex the ignorant man, he didn't understand how he could not see the damage and emotional turmoil he was causing his only child. Barty was an amazing son, he studied to achieve the best grades, went out of his way to be polite and well mannered, and did nothing to cause damage to his father’s political goals, yet the man barely acknowledged him and when he did it was to berate him and complain.

“You’re a better son than he deserves,” the black haired Slytherin said, causing the male Ravenclaw to blush slightly.

Harriet smirked, cooing internally at their interaction, she did love to see her boys getting along.

“Such a-”

Harriet cut of when she felt her magic flare; something was pulling on the family bonds, something had changed. Turning she shot Regulus a look to check if he knew what was happening but saw he was also shocked. Looking around the room she noticed now Narcissa was still in Lucius’s arms, it was only when she caught sight of her uncle and those around him that she had an inkling of what was happening... Uncle Arcturus looked furious, his eyes blazing, Bellatrix looked gleeful, James looked stricken and Sirius, Sirius looked lost... it was then that she realised, looking at Sirius with her sight engaged, that Sirius no longer shone with the family magic. However it wasn't the wrecked bonds that now surrounded Sirius that drew her eyes the most, no, it was the look of deep satisfaction and buried wrath in the eyes of the Dark Lord. She didn't know what Sirius had done, but she had no doubt he would go on to deeply regret it. 

Barty noticed his friends freeze and how Harriet cut off mid sentence and knew something was wrong, gently reaching out, he took her arm, drawing her attention.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Harriet blinked, the pull on her magic was gone but looking closer she could see Sirius’s magic was twisting and looked sickly, she had never witnessed somebody be disinherited before and the sight was awful.

Regulus, noting where Lyra’s gaze was, quickly deduced what had happened and what Lyra was looking at. He didn't doubt his brother had done something to deserve their grandfather’s wrath but he was surprised that Arcturus had disinherited him here and now, usually such matters were done in a more private setting.

“Sirius is no longer the Black heir,” Regulus said quietly, drawing Barty's gaze.

Barty quickly looked over and summed up the situation aptly, “shit.”

///

Arcturus walked to his office with calm, equal steps, trying to regain a measure of control; the two young wizards following him did so in silence, not risking regaining his attention and with it his ire.

Sirius walked in a daze, he still had his family magic but it felt different, he hadn't realised before just what being the family heir meant for his own magic.

“Sit.”

The words were said curtly, and neither young wizard thought to disobey.

Arcturus sat and looked at both boys; James looked pale, his eyes darting around while Sirius looked confused, pale and clammy. Their prior arrogance was gone and in its place was panic, and the realisation that their actions and words had consequences.

“James, you're the heir to the Potter family yes,” the man asked, knowing the answer but still expecting a response.

James gulped, he tried to maintain eye contact with the lord before him, but looking into those arctic silver eyes he couldn’t maintain it. “Yes, sir,” he mumbled, the words coming out small as he looked down.

Arcturus withheld his sneer at the weak words, “then tell me, what does it mean to be the heir to an Ancient and Nobel Family.”

James gulped again, mouth dry as he tried to think, “What does it mean?” he repeated, confused at the question.

Arcturus arched a brow, “yes, _what does it mean_? Tell me, what it means to you being the heir of the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter.”

“It means that one day I’ll be Lord...”

“And what does a Lord do?”

“They run the family, and help make laws and stuff...” James trailed off when he saw the unimpressed look on Lord Blacks face.

Arcturus didn't know if he was appalled or not, that Charlus would raise his heir to be such a fool was shocking, and he pitied the man if this was the future leader of the Potters; a boy who didn't even understand the importance of his role. How it was possible for him to raise two such startlingly different children.

“To be the Lord, or Lady, of an Ancient and Nobel Family is to be their leader, to be the person who has final say, the voice and face of all members past and present. It is the greatest responsibility you will ever have. It is more than just having votes on the Wizengamot, it is about using your power to fight for you ideals, to try and bring about the best future for our kind. It is to stand up and defend each member of our family, from the oldest to the youngest. Which bring us to this, tell me Sirius...? As Heir Black why did you think it was acceptable to speak as you did about a member of our family?”

James gulped as he listened, he knew all of this from his father’s lessons, and sure he didn't really think it was all that important, but he _did_ know all of this. Sirius meanwhile was slowly getting over his shock and in its place his anger was growing.

“Why?” he repeated, voice hard

Arcturus felt his eyebrow rise as he heard the anger in his grandson’s voice though he wasn’t surprised; Sirius was always quick to anger and fast to forget reason.

“You’ve been looking for a reason to kick me out for years ever since I did the unthinkable and was sorted into Gryffindor. So don’t pretend to be upset because I spoke about Harry being hot now and deserving better than you and your Dark Lord.”

James winced as the crude words but couldn’t help agreeing, from what Sirius said, the Blacks had been slowly pushing Sirius out ever since they started at Hogwarts. Arcturus however felt a wave of anger. He had never been upset over Sirius’ sorting, no, the values of Gryffindors, although different from the normal ones Blacks tended to favour, were just as valued. No, what he had been disappointed in his grandson’s attitude after his sorting, his behaviour and his opinions. He didn't understand where Sirius got his ideas from, he had grown up learning about pureblood traditions and culture, had been surrounded by magic of all types, yet the boy honestly believed that all Slytherins were evil and dark magic was immoral. It was so wrong that it was ridiculous. Sirius had always been headstrong, yet after going to school he had gone from being wilful to plain prejudice, and now refused to acknowledge their heritage and way of life; he had turned his back on the Blacks. Arcturus had just taken it one step further now and finalised it.

“I never judged you for your sorting, Gryffindors have qualities and values I respect and appreciate just as much as any other house. No, what disappointed me and still does is you attitude. I do not understand why you hold the beliefs that you do, nor why you act as you do,” Arcturus responded truthfully.

Sirius scoffed, “you mean when I realised that the Dark Arts were evil?!”

Arcturus thought the urge to sigh, “The Dark Arts can be used to cause great harm and should never be taken lightly, but to brand an entire branch of magic evil is ignorant. Magic is neither good nor evil it just is, you've been taught and shown that.”

Sirius stood then, “Whatever, you would say that,” he said with a sneer in his voice. Sirius walked towards the floo, turning to James he spoke, “Come on, let’s get out of here. I'm done with this, done with them.”

Fighting the urge to hex the boy for his rude behaviour Arcturus spoke, “If you walk out of this room now I won’t just disinherit you, you will be disowned.”

James stilled in disbelief, to be disowned was one of the worst things to happen to a wizard. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

Sirius however turned, sneer firmly in place, “I'm done with you anyway, there’s no way I would want to be in this family when you're all going to be worshiping that evil dark lord soon anyway. You're all going to get whets coming to you and if she's smart Harry will realise this and come running back to us and to me,” with that he threw a handful of powder In the floo and disappeared into the green flames.

James stood still, waiting with bated breath for something, anything, to happen to make this situation better.

“You should go after him, I have no doubt wherever he's gone will soon be requiring a few _reparo’s,”_ Arcturus said, his voice deceptively calm.

James stood shakily, still in disbelief, “ermmm, sir...” he started, “my sister...”

Arcturus locked his face and fought his sneer, “Harriet is, as always, welcome here, she is family. You go on ahead. She’ll return, safe and whole whenever she is ready.”

James nodded, eager to leave, “right, then goodbye,” he rushed, turning to the floo and missing the look of disgust shot at him by the old lord.

Arcturus sighed then, finally allowing his emotions to show. For all that he didn't agree with Sirius’s views, the boy was still family, still blood, and disowning his wasn't something he wanted to do, nor was he doing it lightly. Clicking his fingers he summoned an elf to bring him a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass, knowing that tonight he would need it. It wasn't the words so much that tipped him over the edge tonight, no it was the attitudes that those words represented. He knew when he heard how Sirius spoke of his cousin, for Harriet was his cousin no matter how he tried to deny it, that Sirius would never come around and be neutral. The boy was firmly indoctrinated into the light and held firm to their beliefs. That he also spoke of Harriet like a piece of meat, without thought or feeling, just helped cement the fact that Sirius wasn't fit to be a member of the house of Black. Black’s didn’t care about gender, they knew witches to be just as strong as wizards, look at Cassiopeia she arguably held the most power in their family, oh he might be the head of the family and Orion might sit on the Wizengamot for him but she held their secrets, their blackmail and their grimoire. Yes, Wallburga might not be the best example of female power for Sirius but he had grown up with enough witches to know their strength. That he would dare to utter such muggle prejudice against his own family was ghastly. 

It was after his first glass was nearing empty and he was finally starting to relax, when he heard the knocking at his door.

“Enter.”

Harriet walked in, immediately taking note of the stiffness in her uncle’s shoulders and the bottle of whiskey open on his desk.

“I would ask how you are but I fear it would be redundant,” she said softly, she had felt the bonds shift again, and knew then that Sirius had been not just been disinherited but disowned.

“I had hoped that it wouldn’t come to this, at least not yet.”

Harriet felt pity well up in her, she knew her uncle loved Sirius, even if he didn't show it overtly she could see it, she couldn’t imagine what he was going through now.

“What did he say that got you all so riled?” she asked, Bella had refused to say and she hadn’t dared ask the dark lord, who had disappeared anyway.

Arcturus sighed, allowing himself a moment of weakness, “he expressed his views on dark magic as usual however he also went on to state his desire to marry you,” he said, amused when Lyra blanched, “it wasn't so much his words but his attitude and what that implied for the future.”

Harriet however was still hung up on the fact that _Sirius Black_ , the boy who had tormented her from childhood had somehow developed a crush on her, it was mindboggling and to be honest rather repulsive.

“Will you allow him to keep his name?” she asked, after spending a few moments reorganising her mind after the rather unsettling piece of information she had been told.

Arcturus hummed, he had been going over that very question before she had entered, “it isn’t the done thing... To be disowned is to take away all that the family is...”

Harriet hummed, “still Sirius for all that he likes to pretend, is still a child. I doubt that Orion and Wallburga will let him remain in their house, therefore if you take his name he will have nothing.”

Arcturus sighed and drank deeply from his recently refilled glass, “he turned his back on us,” he argued.

“He did,” Harriet agreed, “Yet I still don’t want to see him nameless, he is family. Blood. I know you agree with me uncle. At least until he is seventeen…”

Arcturus took another large gulp, his heir wasn't wrong, “I will allow him his name only until his seventeenth birthday, unless he does something to redeem himself he will lose that along with everything else.”

Nodding her head, Harriet stood, “I will leave you and return to our guests.”

Harriet would never be a fan of Sirius, but she didn't want to see him suffer needlessly. Ensuring he could keep his name, for a name can take you far in the world, was the best and most she would do for him. She wouldn’t fight for more as she knew he would neither want nor deserve it.

“He will go to your father,” Arcturus said just as she was about to reach the door.

“I know... Father will no doubt take him in; he’ll become a ward of the Potters.”

The words didn't surprise Arcturus but he found himself glad, at least Sirius wouldn’t want for anything with Charlus, as the man would no doubt dote on the boy.

“This will cause tensions for you, for that I apologise,”

Harriet sighed, “things have been tense ever since mother died,” Harriet sighed, “still, I don’t spend that much time at home anyway so it won’t be that bad and it’s not like you have to announce your new heir straight away. Sure there will be speculation but that’s all.”

“Be that may, I apologise, I allowed my anger to get the better of me. I should have waited for a better time.”

“There would never have been a right time; you did what you thought best for the family and we all stand by you and your actions,” Harriet said, for that is what family did. They stood together and supported each other.

Arcturus sighed and finished his glass, the effects of the alcohol not strong but defiantly there, standing he stepped forward and offered Lyra his arm, “come I will rejoin you, it’s not proper for the host to be absent for so long.”

Harriet took the offered arm and allowed her uncle to lead her back toward the party. Along the way she couldn’t help but wonder just want the repercussions for tonight’s actions would be.

///

Charlus startled awake from his doze when he felt a pull on his core indicating somebody had entered the manors wards. He hadn't been expecting anybody tonight; the kids were staying at Castle Black, much to his concern, and Dumbledore who was the only other person with access to the wards always sent word ahead, even if it was just a few moments notice. Standing, he was instantly on guard, with everything going on and the growing tensions, he couldn’t allow himself to act reckless. Walking with silent footsteps he approached the floo room, preparing himself for the worst, therefore when he saw James and Sirius he felt instant relief. That is until he took in their expression and countenances, both boys looked pale; Sirius however looked the worst... something about the young man was off, his eyes dull and face clammy. Looking at them Charlus felt his stomach tighten in dread, something had obviously happened and he wanted to know what before his imagination got the better of him and he thought up the worst.

“What’s happened?”

James opened his mouth to respond, a part of him happy as his father would know what to do, he was a Lord and more importantly he was the Head of The Aurors, if anybody could help out Sirius it would be his dad. His eyes darted to Sirius, he was worried about his best friend, the other boy looked awful. Still he wasn't sure if he should tell his father everything, he would no doubt be furious if he knew how they had spoken about Harriet, maybe just enough so he would understand what was happening.

“Lord Black... he disowned Sirius.”

Charlus was both relieved and worried, the two opposite emotions warring inside of him. On one hand it wasn't as bad as he had feared, but on the other it was worse. Charlus knew Sirius had suspected this was coming, he had heard the boy bring it up and mention it numerous times, yet he was still surprised it had come down to this. To disown somebody was to cut them from the family, not just in name but in magic. Sirius was now not just nameless, but he would be unable to call on the Black family magics for assistance and aid, he was essentially a muggleborn. He still had magic, his own core, but it would be unfocused and weaker. It was for this reason why so few people where ever truly disowned, to do so was an irreversible punishment, one that was only used in the direst of circumstances.

Hearing what had happened; Charlus asked the most important question in his mind, “why?”

James bit his lip, eyes shifting guiltily “well you see...”

However before he could stumble around and excuse Sirius seemed to momentarily come alive and refocused on reality, “-Do you think that old Death Eater want-to-be needed a real reason? No! they’ve been waiting to do this for years, ever since I disgraced the ‘ _Oh so Ancient and Noble House of Black’_ by being in Gryffindor!” he spat out.

Charlus didn't doubt Sirius was spot on in his theory, but something wasn't sitting right with him, he knew his son and he recognised the signs of dishonesty on him from a mile away.

“James?”

“Ah, well...”

However once again Sirius cut in, “Arcturus used tonight as an excuse, it doesn’t matter what I did or said, this was always going to happen, and I'm glad it did. I'm better off without them!”

Charlus sighed as he settled in and listened to the boy rant for well over half an hour. Finally having enough and seeing as he wouldn’t be getting anywhere tonight as the tension alongside the exhaustion and worry in both boys was running high, although both tried hide that, he silenced them. Once Sirius noticed he motioned for the boys to sit. Sighing with exhaustion, he clicked his fingers, summoning an elf. He ordered a pot of camomile tea, knowing the soothing effect would be needed. Making sure both boys remained seated, he watched as they both slowly unwound as they sipped on the mugs.

“I think it would be for the best if you both went to bed while I go and collect Harriet,” he said, he didn't feel comfortable with his daughter being at Castle Black tonight after all this had happened.

James bit his lip again, he was surprised he hadn't drawn blood yet with how he had been chewing on it all night; he knew his father was bound by oath to let Harry see the Blacks and knew this would cause problems, yet he didn't want to stop him. Sirius looked truly horrible and from what he knew about being disowned he couldn’t even begin to imagine what he felt like; some book described it like losing a part of you.

///

Re-entering the ballroom, Harriet was pleased to note that the atmosphere was light and happy; nobody had seemingly noted their absence or the prior family drama. Once again donning a public smile, Harriet rejoined her uncle as he made his rounds, working the crowd to ensure that nobody would realise anything had been amiss.

It was as she was excusing herself to once again go and spend time with Regulus and Barty, who had been joined by Miranda and Jasmine, that Harriet felt a light tap to her shoulder. Turing she met a pair of pale blue-green eyes.

“May I have this dance Miss Potter?” the vaguely familiar young man asked.

Harriet paused for a moment and studied him, she couldn’t immediately place him, but something was nagging on her. Accepting the offered hand, she allowed him to place it in the crook of his arm and lead her though the crowd, it was as they walked to join the dancing she realised who he was.

“I am surprised heir Greengrass, I didn't think you would be interested in dancing with me,” she commented, remembering how when Greengrass was still at Hogwarts, he had a notorious reputation as a playboy.

The grin he shot her was full of charisma and promise, “Miss Potter, I have never had the opportunity before graduating, something I dearly regret now looking at you.”

Allowing him to lead her, Harriet fought to keep her expression calm as she felt eyes on them, “I see people didn't lie about your charm Greengrass.”

“Please, you must call me Andréas,” he insisted, spinning her effortlessly.

Surprised by the flawless move, Harriet allowed herself to laugh quietly and decided to indulge herself in his harmless flirtations, if only for a short while.

As their dance ended, Harriet surprised herself by being disappointed, she had truly enjoyed herself.

“Perhaps you would allow me to write to you once you return to Hogwarts, Miss Potter?” Andréas asked, surprised Harriet.

“Perhaps,” she agreed, watching as his pale head disappeared through the crowd.

“And you thought nobody would be interested in you,” a teasing voice drawled.

Turning Harriet allowed a smile to curl on her lips, “it was just one dance Bella.”

“Only because Greengrass warned away the rest of his competition...”

Harriet was surprised by the words, but more surprised by the admiration she heard in Bellatrix's voice as she said them

“Is that so?” an amused voice asked, “Perhaps I should be keeping an eye on young Greengrass.”

Harriet felt herself flush slightly hearing that voice. Turning, glittering emerald eyes met amused silver, as Arcturus joined them.

“Uncle,” she greeted, voice holding a warning that her eyes betrayed; the growing smirk on his face showing proving it.

“Would you do me the honour of closing the ball?” he asked, offering his arm up.

Taking the offered arm, Harriet allowed herself to once again be lead. Together they danced, until it was just them on the floor. Finishing in time with the music, Harriet quickly went through the goodbyes and eventually only those who were of Black blood or married into the family remained.

///

Moving into the parlour the family spread out, Wallburga notable looking like she was about to combust.

“As you have all undoubtedly realised tonight Sirius Black was removed as our families heir,” Arcturus announced to the room

Orion let out a soft sound, his face contorted with pain before it passed, Harriet couldn’t imagine what he felt. For all that she knew the man was a distant parent she knew he loved his sons, she had seen it and heard it from Regulus when he spoke of his father. Wallburga however didn’t look upset, instead the woman looked manic and gleeful. Harriet knew shew as a terrible mother, even Regulus had admitted as much, and he was her favoured child.

“At Lyras request I will be letting him keep his name, at least until his is seventeen. Other than that, he is cut off; he is no longer a Black, he no longer has our protection or our favour.”

“He shouldn’t carry our name; he is a stain on it!” Wallburga hissed in clear fury.

Harriet could not help but notice Bellatrix looked like she agreed, as her favourite cousin nodded in response to the hissed words. The rest of the family meanwhile still looked to be processing what had been said.

“He is, but he is still a child of our blood. He may be a blood traitor, but I will not be. He is a foolish child but a child non the less. This is the last kindness he will have from us unless he seeks redemption, and even that I think will be beyond him,” Harriet said, the strength and solemnity of her words cutting thought the daze and drawing the eyes of the room to her.

“It is as Lyra said, this is the last act of kindness Sirius will have from us. I will not force you to turn him out,” he addressed the words to Orion and Wallburga, “but I will enforce our family’s protection, Sirius is no longer family, our secrets and magic are no longer for him.”

Orion had recovered himself, but Harriet could see the sadness in his silver eyes, “as much as I wish it wasn’t so I can’t say that this shocks me. Sirius will no longer find a home within ours I fear.”

Wallburga looked pleased at the words, “I’ll have kreacher burn his things.”

“I think the better option would be to have them sent to Potter manor, for I have no doubt that is where he will end up.”

“What does this mean for you?” Regulus said quietly.

The room stilled again, Bellatrix nearly vibrating in Rodolphus’s arms as she seemed to relish in the pandemonium.

“Although I have yet to make it official and have no desire to do so in a hurry, Lyra will become the next heir to our family, the future lady Black.”

Bellatrix let out a squeal at the words and darted forward, pulling Harriet into a hug, “I knew it!”

The rest of the family looked pleased by this, or at least non looked put off by the idea.

“You will keep this information to yourself. I won’t have our family business discussed,” Arcturus said, again pulling on the family magics and casting the words making it so they all were compelled to obey. Just as he was about to dismiss them he felt the wards ping, he hadn't banned Charlus Potter from the wards, he had however put a block on him, only allowing his entry when either he or Lyra where present in the castle.

“I will take my leave and suggest you all do the same,” he said, “Lyra it would seem your father is here, so I think it would be best if you followed me instead of going with your cousins.”

Lyra paused, she had been part way our of the room, being dragged by an exuberant Bellatrix who had ran as soon as Arcturus had started speaking. Hearing this though, Lyra detached herself from Bella and smiled, “of course uncle.”

///

Charlus had been partially shocked when the wards to Castle Black allowed him entry. He knew of Arcturus’s paranoia had had half been expecting to be sent back from them cursed, that he was allowed entry into an empty receiving room was a surprise especially as the room was empty. It showed a level of trust he hadn’t been expecting and didn’t know how to respond to.

A pop drew his attention, “Lord Potter, Lord Black and the littlest star be on their way, if yous be wanting to take a seat and waiting,” a finely dressed house elf said, the creatures spoken English shockingly clear and comprehensive compared to many of its race.

Nodding to show he understood, the elf popped away, but Charlus did not take the creature up on its offer. Instead, he stood and took note of the room, he had no doubt been in it before over the course of his long marriage to Dorea, but he couldn’t recall, it had been a long time since he had been to Castle Black, long before Dorea had died even.

Hearing the door open he smiled when he saw his daughter walk in wearing the new robes he had gotten her.

“father,” she greeted, stepping forward into his embrace.

“Lord Potter,” Arcturus greeted, nodding his head, a greeting Charlus replicated.

“Lord Black.”

“I know you were expecting to spend the night and day here tomorrow my love but taking into consideration recent events I think it best if you come with me for now,” Charlus said.

Harriet sighed; she had suspected something like this when Uncle Arcturus had first mentioned her father being here.

“I take it James and Sirius returned home?”

Charlus frowned at the slightly annoyed tone, “they did, both of them were rather worked up, understandably.”

Arcturus rolled his eyes as the Potter lord spoke, considering the man wasn’t looking at him he could get away with such petulance, “I think it might be best to give you a full picture of this evenings events before you completely vilify me.”

Charlus turned to the other lord then, “you're right, still I think it best if Lyra were to go to home and rest now, she's had a long day.”

“I want to stay father; I hardly get to see Bella now she's married, and she's made plans for lunch tomorrow to be special.”

“Harriet,” he said, his tone a warning in its own right.

Arcturus intervened at that point, “perhaps its best we have our conversation now before you make any decisions lord Potter.”

“just call me Charlus,” the man said, “for all that she is gone, you are my wife family.”

“Charlus then,” Arcturus said with a nod, “you may of course call me Arcturus.”

“am I staying for this conversation uncle?” Harriet asked.

Arcturus sent her a glance, he had planned on showing her the memory of the overheard conversation anyway so he didn’t see the harm, that is if her father would allow her. The fact he had to bend to the other man was grating, still he would do so for now.

“It pertains you, so I have no problem with it,” he said, before turning his gaze back to the other lord, “if you don’t?”

Charlus wanted to roll his eyes at the other man’s ploy, now it was up to him to let Harriet stay and therefore if he said no it was his fault and he would take the blame, “fine, lets get this over with,” he agreed.

///

Charlus rubbed at his eyes as he pulled out from the pensive, he couldn’t believe James had stood there and even agreed while Sirius said such things. He knew he wasn’t the most hands-on father, having fallen short because of how busy he had been but he had though he and Dorea had raised James better than that.

Harriet however wasn’t shocked, she knew Sirius was a cretin, she was however livid and couldn’t wait to return to school. She was going to make his regret the day he was born.

“I would apologise for his words but as you can guess from my actions, they didn’t come form me. His attitudes are not one’s shared by my family,” Arcturus said, please the other lord looked annoyed and didn’t seem to just be brushing the words off.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into them recently,” Charlus replied, he wasn’t blind to his children’s faults, but he hadn't thought the situation this bad.

“I will not tell you how to raise your heir as you have made it clear time and time again any input towards James isn’t necessary, and now that Sirius has been disowned in all but name, I have no say, but I will caution you Charlus… Those boys need a firmer hand.”

Charlus bristled at that but was shocked when he heard that Arcturus had allowed Sirius to remain a Black in name, “Sirius still has his name?”

“It was pointed out to me he is a child. He has his name until he is seventeen or proves himself worthy of it.”

Charlus couldn’t help the pride he felt when he saw the subtle shift on Harriet's face, he didn’t doubt she was the person who pointed out Sirius’s age and allowed him to keep his name. Still he didn’t like his parenting being questioned. Still before he could continue a yawn broke free from Harriet who looked dead on her feet.

“I think its best if you retire little star,” Arcturus said, with a shocking amount of emotion to Charlus.

Harriet looked between them and blinked her large emerald eyes, “here or am I going home father” she asked.

Charlus sighed, after having seen and heard what had happened he couldn’t force her home, it wasn’t fair.

“You're welcome to stay here and return home tomorrow evening darling,” he said, drawing her into his arm and kissing her head. He could help to notice she had grown agai,.

Arcturus watched the display with a fissure of pity, he knew Charlus loved his family and knew he struggled seeing them grow apart. For all that he wished he could, He didn’t hate the man, for all of his faults, he just hated his politics and ignorant world view.

Harriet hugged her father black lightly before doing the same to her uncle, shocking both men, “goodnight,” she said as she made her way to her bedroom.

Arcturus smiled lightly as his chosen heir walked out of the room, “sleep well little one,” he said.

Once the door was closed behind her the mood seemed to drop slightly.

“You're close to my daughter,” Charlus said, pointing out the obvious, had he not seen it he wouldn’t have believed it. The bond between the two of them was a strong as his own with his daughter, something which broke his heart as he had hoped Harriet would see Arcturus as his lot for what they truly were.

“Lyra is family, something she and I both hold dear.”

Charlus bristled at the insinuation, still reeling for the revelation he had just had, “I love my family.”

“Of that I have no doubt, but is that enough? Look at them Charlus. Your son is a disgrace to what It means to be an heir to an ancient and noble house, and only getting worse. You saw what he said. He needs reining in before he does something that hurts Lyra more than his words tonight have.”

“My daughter’s name is Harriet,” Charlus point out, “and I know how to raise my son. Tonight may not have shown it, but I am proud of James, and of Sirius, of the people they're growing to be.”

“Her name may be Harriet, but she likes the nickname we use for her. And as to the people they are growing to be, well then, I am glad I disowned Sirius. As I wish to have nothing to do with such people, and if you were smart neither would you.”

“My son, or rather sons as it may as well be, made a mistake. Something I will see them punished for, by at least they are good people. Can you say the same?” Charlus challenged.

“I think our definitions might differ on it but I can. I am proud of my family and what they’ve accomplished and will accomplish.”

“I won’t let you drag my daughter into your war,” Charlus said finally.

“What war? Arcturus responded, making Charlus’s mouth twitch, “I know of no war, but if I did, well, I'm not the one dragging her.”

Charlus fought the urge to lash out at the man, “I'm done here, I can’t forbid Harriet staying here or seeing you, but I can open her eyes to you,” he promised, once again regretting the oath he took.

“You can certainly try.”

Charlus turned then, showing his back in an act of trust, he might hate the man before him, but he knew he would not curse him when his back as turned, and left. He felt like he needed a bottle of whiskey, a good night’s sleep and a hearty meal in no particlar order. He had two teenage boys to punish and a daughter to try and convince.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i'll re-write it all and have it up over the next few weeks and not leave you all waiting.  
> Hope you enjoy, Annie


End file.
